Los 5 dragones de jade
by cairon-g700
Summary: El mal regresa al valle de la paz y nuestros heroes deben hacer una peligrosa travesia en busca de 5 antiguas armas en compañia de 2 poderosos maestros para poder recuperarlas y asi volver a restablecer la paz y detener al mal. Me van a odiar por esto pero creo que prefiero dejar así la historia y bueno espero poder volver otra vez con otra de mis historias.
1. El comienzo

LOS 5 DRAGONES DE JADE

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte iluminando el valle de la paz y el palacio de jade mientras se veía pasar una diminuta sombra que se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de los 5 furiosos y llegando al umbral se detiene mientras grita

Shifu.- ¡despierten alumnos!

De pronto 5 figuras salieron rápidamente de los dormitorios parándose firmemente mientras mantenían una mirada fija hacia el frente y decían

Todos.- ¡buenos días maestro!

La pequeña figura continuo caminando y la luz que entraba por una ventana revelo que era un panda rojo con grandes orejas y 2 bigotes aunque largo pero uno más corto que otro sin embargo parecía un poco molesto mientras se dirigía a un dormitorio al fondo del pasillo

Shifu.- ¡Po despierta! "grito enfadado"

Po.- "se escucha un gran bostezo desde la habitación y se abre la puerta" buenos días maestro "somnoliento"

Shifu.- alumnos solo puedo decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes… lo que hicieron en Gongmen fue algo memorable y Po… aunque me cueste admitirlo… nos salvaste y por ello mereces algo muy especial así que ven al salón de los héroes después de tu entrenamiento…

Po.- "algo sorprendido" ¿Qué?... está bien maestro… "saluda a su maestro respetuosamente"

Shifu.- muy bien estudiantes ahora a su entrenamiento que tienen mucho que aprender este día…

Alumnos: ¡si maestro!

Todos salieron corriendo al salón de entrenamiento excepto Po quien tomo camino hacia el estanque de lágrimas sagradas para continuar su entrenamiento de paz interior entonces se paro frente al estanque y adopto su posición común y empezaba a girar lentamente los brazos cuando escucho un crujido detrás de él y sin voltear se percato de que alguien se acercaba a el

Po.- ¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?...

X.- vaya… el gran guerrero dragón… "dijo una voz femenina en un tono arrogante y burlón" ¿no deberías tener menos pansa? "viendo a su gran barriga"

Po.- si es posible… pero no me has respondido… "aun sin voltear"

X.- me llamo Ariadne y busco… destruirte "rio malévolamente mientras sacaba sus garras acercándose lentamente al guerrero dragón"

Po.- puedes intentarlo… pero no lo lograras… "se voltea y se pone en posición de combate" ataca…

Ariadne.- "se mueve con gran agilidad alrededor de Po y lanza un zarpazo hacia el haciéndole una leve cortada cerca del cuello" tú no puedes vencerme osito de peluche… así que mejor ríndete… "vuelve a atacarlo con un zarpazo"

Po.- "deteniendo en seco el segundo ataque y sujetando firmemente la mano de su contrincante" no bajes la guardia… gatita… no soy tan fácil de vencer "con un solo dedo golpeo suavemente varios puntos del cuerpo de la felina (que era una guepardo por cierto que tenía un traje como el de Tigresa pero completamente negro y con diseños de lunas en vez de las flores que tiene el de tigresa y cubriéndola una capa color rojo escarlata que le llegaba casi hasta los pies y con un ojo de un color rojo penetrante y el otro de un azul profundo con estatura normal de 1.68m y con una extraña mancha en forma de estrella en la mejilla derechada) dejándola completamente inmóvil excepto su cabeza"

Ariadne.- ¡suéltame!... ¿Qué me vas a hacer? "pregunto sintiéndose indefensa mientras veía temerosa al panda"

Po.- nada… no te preocupes pero dime ¿por qué quieres destruirme? "mirándola de manera amable e inocente"

Ariadne.- pues… porque eso… me ordenaron lo… lo siento realmente no quise lastimarte de hecho me pareces muy lindo… "le sonríe mientras lo mira de manera apenada y un poco sonrojada"

Po.- en… ¿enserio? "la mira algo sonrojado mientras le devuelve la sonrisa" pe… pero ¿quién te dijo que debías hacer eso?

Ariadne.- mi… mi amo él es muy malo y… me obliga a hacer cosas que no me gustan "pone una cara muy triste mientras lo miraba de forma suplicante"

Por favor… ayúdame… "cae una lagrima de su mejilla"

Po.- está bien… espera… "golpea otros puntos del cuerpo de la felina y de inmediato recupera su movilidad"

Ariadne.- muchas… gracias… ¡tonto! "se mueve rápidamente y lo toma por sorpresa derribándolo en el piso y poniendo su garra en el cuello de Po"

Po.- pero… que… ¿Qué haces? "pregunto medio asfixiándose por la garra en su cuello"

Ariadne.- fuiste muy tonto por confiar en mi… nadie me obligo a hacer esto yo una maestra desterrada del kung fu estoy de vuelta para ¡destruirlo! "empezó a reír fuertemente" y tu serás el primero oso panzón… "lo mira de forma maléfica"

X.- oye tu… ¡suéltalo!

Ariadne.- ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿su novia? "la mira de forma arrogante sin dejar de apretar el cuello del panda" entonces… oblígame "con tono desafiante"

Po.- no… Tigresa… vete… "intentando hablar pero sintiendo como le aprietan mas fuerte el cuello"

Tigresa.- "sin prestar atención a Po y sorprendida un poco por el comentario de la guepardo" n… no soy su novia aunque… quisiera… "adentrándose un poco en sus sentimientos por el panda mientras hablaba casi en un susurro"

Ariadne.- ¡oye!... ¿no me ibas a detener?...

Tigresa.- "incorporándose de nuevo" dije que lo sueltes… "dice firmemente mientras se pone en su posición de combate normal acercándose lentamente a la guepardo"

Ariadne.- "se quita su capa y queda con su traje de combate mientras adopta una posición un poco extraña doblando por completo sus piernas casi sentándose en el suelo y poniendo una de sus garras apuntando hacia ella y doblando el brazo con el codo apuntando hacia su pierna" match 1…

Tigresa.- "ve como la guepardo no se mueve ni un centímetro pero siente un fuerte dolor en su brazo mientras ve 4 cortadas profundas en su brazo al parecer de las garras de la felina" AAAahhgggg "ruge de dolor pero se reincorpora ignorándolo" co… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ariadne.- es mi secreto "lame la sangre que gotea de sus afiladas garras mientras ve como la sangre que brota del brazo de Tigresa empieza a manchar su pelaje"

Po.- "se asusta al ver a tigresa sangrando y de su interior empiezan a surgir unas terribles ganas de acabar con esa guepardo" ¡ya basta! "sujeta su brazo con fuerza lastimándola y golpeando un punto debajo de su brazo logrando inmovilizarlo zafándose del agarre de la guepardo para luego sujetarla y someterla contra el piso" ¡no toques a mi amiga entiendes!

Ariadne.- "logra mover su otro brazo y golpear fuerte el estomago de Po quien termina mareado por la falta de aire y suelta a la felina" aahhggg vas… a ver… "poniendo su pata sobre su estomago mientras trata de mantenerse en pie"

Ariadne.- lo siento pero la hora de jugar lamentablemente término por ahora me despido pero volveré a ¡destruirlos! "ríe malévolamente mientras que de la nada aparece una enorme águila negra que la sujeta de sus ropas y la eleva en los aires mientras Tigresa y Po miran como se aleja hasta perderse entre las nubes del cielo"

Po.- "recordando que Tigresa estaba herida" ¡Tigresa! ¿Estás bien? "la miro preocupado mientras veía como su brazo estaba casi completamente cubierto de sangre"

Tigresa.- es… estoy bien no te preocupes por mi… "dice fingiendo frialdad mientras intentaba ocultar que estaba sonrojada por lo que dijo esa guepardo y también algo intrigada de su habilidad para haberla herido sin siquiera moverse"

Po.- ¿estás segura? Pero… estas sangrando mucho… y deberíamos re…

Tigresa.- "interrumpe a Po y le habla con tono serio y firme" dije que estoy bien… no es nada… ya sana… ra… "cae al suelo desmayada"

Po.- ¡Tigresa! "corre rápidamente hacia ella y trata de sujetarla sin éxito" ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! "la mueve desesperadamente sin obtener respuesta de ella y la levanto en sus brazos y corrió rápidamente de regreso al palacio de jade para luego llevarla a su habitación y tomando vendas y una medicina especial que tomo del cuarto de víbora para sanar heridas y evitar que se infecten y finalmente envolvió las heridas en las vendas para finalmente cubrirla con una manta" volveré pronto…

El guerrero dragón se dirigió con el maestro Shifu debido a que había quedado con y ya era tarde y al llegar al gran salón de los héroes las puertas estaban abiertas y se veía la figura del maestro Shifu al fondo mientras admiraba la poderosa espada de los héroes pero con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

Po.- maestro Shifu… "jadeando de cansancio" tengo… algo que decirle… es importante… hay…

Shifu.- "lo interrumpe cortantemente" esto es más importante… Po debido a tu gran valor… te mereces una recompensa y por tu gran avance en el dominio de los 1000 rollos del kung fu eres merecedor de esto… "toma la poderosa espada en sus manos y se voltea hacia el panda" de ahora en adelante la espada de los héroes es tuya… cuídala bien y mañana empezara tu entrenamiento con esta poderosa espada así que prepárate… francamente… no estoy seguro de si ya estés listo para esa poderosa arma… pero confiare en que la usaras para bien suerte… guerrero dragón… bueno ahora si que querías decirme…

Po.- "sin salir del asombro mientras sostenía la espada en sus patas" gra… gracias maestro… pero no me la merezco… no fue nada lo que hice… solo estorbe… y puse en peligro a todos allá… "agacha la cabeza al recordar la cara de Tigresa al estar aferrada a ese pedazo de madera y la forma en que lo miraba" y Tigresa… me salvo… de no ser por ella yo… estaría muerto… "de pronto recuerda lo que sucedió hace un momento y se apresura a decirle a Shifu" pero eso ahorita no importa maestro ¡Tigresa! Ella fue herida hace un momento y al parecer tenemos nuevos enemigos…

Shifu.- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¡llévame con mi hija Po! "Po toma la espada en su mano y corre sin nada mas en la mente que ella junto al panda rojo quien no logra comprender quien podría querer atacar un lugar tan pacifico como el valle de la paz"

Cuando llegan al cuarto de tigresa Po nota las vendas algo manchadas de sangre pero se tranquiliza un poco al percatarse que ya no sale tanta como antes sin embargo su brazo aun seguía cubierto casi en su totalidad de sangre ya que no le dio tiempo a Po de limpiar más que la zona de las heridas

Shifu.- ¡hija!... ¡despierta! "la sacude un poco fuerte pero sin obtener respuesta de ella" ¿Qué le paso Po? "mira al panda con preocupación"

Po.- pues vera maestro "le cuenta todo lo ocurrido"

Shifu.- hmmm maestra del kung fu desterrada… con traje negro… y guepardo… no lose… nunca había oído hablar de guepardos aquí… pero luego investigare eso… ¿tú te quedaras cuidándola Po?

Po.- si maestro… quizás para mañana temprano ella despierte y quiera desayunar "dijo tratando de animar a Shifu"

Shifu.- si eso espero… bueno yo iré a meditar… contactare a Oogway… quizás el sepa que sucede… bueno la dejo en tus manos Po… "se retira hacia la gruta del dragón donde esperaba encontrar respuestas a sus dudas mientras dejaba a Po solo mientras los 4 furiosos restantes terminaban apenas de entrenar"

Po.- oh Tigresa… como permití que esto… pasara… te hirieron por mi incompetencia… "toma lentamente su mano mientras la mira con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza sin percatarse de que el resto de los furiosos estaban entrando a los dormitorios" si supieras… cuanto te quiero… si supieras cuanto daría por estar a tu lado… por ver tu hermosa sonrisa todos los días "sin percatarse los demás furiosos habían escuchado cada palabra que el dijo pensando en tigresa" por favor… quédate conmigo… "derrama una lagrima dejando de nuevo su mano sobre la cama"

Víbora.- Po ¿podemos pasar?...

Po.- si claro adelante… "se limpia la lagrima rápidamente mientras trata de ocultar su tristeza" pasen chicos…

El resto de los furiosos entraron respetuosamente y en silencio sin hablar para luego encontrarse con tigresa acostada inconsciente sobre su cama y el pelaje de Po levemente mojado alrededor de los ojos

Víbora.- "preocupada" ¿Qué paso aquí Po? ¿Tigresa está bien?

Po.- si… no se preocupen chicos solo fuimos atacados… aparentemente por una guepardo que quería vengarse… pero ella está bien… "agacho la cabeza y apretó fuertemente su puño" por mi culpa…

Mantis.- y al parecer tu también estas herido… "subiéndose al hombro del panda y observando de cerca una leve cortada sin importancia que ya había dejado de sangrar"

Po.- si pero eso ya no tiene importancia… y por cierto Víbora… tome un poco de tu medicina para evitar que sigan sangrando las heridas de Tigresa y no te la pedí… pero era urgente… disculpa… "suspirando tristemente con cara de tristeza mirando fijamente a la felina que yacía en la cama inconsciente"

Víbora.- no te preocupes amigo "apoyando la punta de su cola sobre el hombro de Po" ella se repondrá ya veras

Po.- eso espero…

Grulla.- bueno ya que está en buenas manos creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no creen?

Mono.- si es cierto mejor dejemos que ella descanse y Po no te preocupes se repondrá "dice mientras salía del lugar y entraba a su dormitorio"

Mantis.- si se repondrá ella es fuerte… "salió junto con Víbora y Grulla y se dirigieron cada quien a su habitación" buenas noches…

Po.- si… buenas noches mantis… "se quedo despierto casi toda la noche culpándose de todo lo sucedido y sintiéndose impotente al solo esperar a que se recuperara y despertara"

Tigresa.- "se despierta y se levanta sin sentir absolutamente nada de dolor y extrañándose por recordar el terrible golpe que había recibido" ¡hola!... ¿hay alguien aquí?... "se encontraba en un lugar extraño cubierto de niebla pero pudiéndose distinguir las siluetas casi invisibles de arboles que parecían muertos y aparentemente sin señales de vida" ¿Dónde estoy? "se dijo para sí misma"

X.- estas en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte… te estaba esperando Tigresa…

Bueno mis amigos lectores aquí les caigo de nuevo con esta nueva historia que tendrá espero muchos capítulos y también muchas aventuras con nuestros amigos de siempre y bueno aquí su servidor espera que sea de su agrado porque por alguna razón solo 3 personas me dejaron reviwes y bueno no se les obliga pero para eso estamos los escritores para que disfruten de nuestras historias pero también nos alienta a seguir el que nos dejen un pequeño comentario ahora que si no les gustan mucho mis historias puedo díganme que no les gusta y veré si puedo cambiar un poco mi estilo ok bueno se despide su servidor cairon y por favor si les gusta mi historia déjenme sus comentarios sip muchas gracias


	2. La llegada de los maestros

Capitulo 2

Tigresa.- "voltea la cabeza rápidamente y ve una silueta oscura que se acercaba a paso lento" ¿Quién eres?...

X.- no me reconoces… pero si solo hace tiempo casi te elijo como guerrera dragón…

Tigresa.- ma… maestro Oogway… "hace una reverencia" dijo… que estaba en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte… pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

Oogway.- yo te llame… es necesario decirte algo muy importante es sobre el futuro del kung fu…

Tigresa.- dígame maestro… ¿Qué sucede? "lo mira con total atención"

Oogway.- contra quien peleaste… se llama Ariadne y es una guerrera desterrada del kung fu por usar varias técnicas prohibidas… es demasiado peligrosa y al parecer su plan es acabar con el kung fu empezando con el mejor maestro de china y sus alumnos… por eso debo encomendarte una tarea muy importante en un tiempo atrás yo escondí un mapa el cual contenía un secreto muy poderoso… 5 espadas capaces de proteger a quien sea puro de corazón de cualquier arte malévolo y con la capacidad de acabar con la maldad del corazón de una persona en un tiempo lejano…. Fueron llamadas los 5 dragones de jade… usadas por 5 poderosos maestros y luego ocultadas para protegerlas en una antigua cueva y protegida con magia para evitar que quienes no tuvieran un corazón puro entraran… ahora debes buscar el mapa esta en el reflejo del dragón…

Tigresa.- si maestro acepto su encargo… "se hinca y hace una reverencia"

Oogway.- el destino del kung fu… depende de que encuentres los 5 dragones… "empieza a alejarse lentamente desapareciendo entre la espesa neblina hasta que su silueta se desvanece"

Tigresa.- "pensando" (¿Qué habrá querido decir con el reflejo del dragón…?)

Todo alrededor de Tigresa empieza a volverse negro y termina rodeada por una intensa oscuridad y simplemente empezó a caer rápidamente hasta sentir que chocaba contra algo pero solo había oscuridad sin embargo quedó inconsciente por el golpe y después de que pasaron casi 30 minutos según pensó ella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación intentando levantarse lentamente sentándose en la cama y viendo a su alrededor

Tigresa.- "viendo a Po dormido a un lado de su cama" ¿has… estado toda la noche cuidándome?... gracias Po "sonríe mientras se sonroja levemente acariciando suavemente la mano del panda mientras empieza a notar como la luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana iluminando tenuemente toda la habitación

Po.- "empieza a despertar lentamente al sentir la suave caricia de la mano de Tigresa y bostezando se queda sentado" al fin despertaste… Tigresa ¿te sientes bien? "le pregunta Po con los ojos entreabiertos"

Tigresa.- "se da cuenta que aun tenía su mano sobre la del panda y se sonroja bastante quitando su mano inmediatamente y tomando una actitud fría" no… tenias que… preocuparte por mi pero… gracias Po… "le sonríe dejando mostrar un hermoso brillo que emanaba de sus ojos"

Po.- "sin entender bien la actitud de tigresa" no es nada Tigresa… es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga… "sonríe ampliamente" ahora vamos seguro tienes hambre te preparare el desayuno…

Tigresa.- no… primero debo hablar con el maestro Shifu… estamos en peligro… despierta a los demás Po luego búsquenme en la gruta del dragón creo que ahí debe estar el maestro… "tigresa se levanta levemente adolorida por la herida que no ha sanado todavía pero lo ignora y se va"

Po.- ¡chicos! ¡Despierten es una emergencia! "gritando fuertemente para levantar a todos"

El resto de los furiosos se levantan de golpe cayendo de sus respectivas camas y alarmados por el grito de Po

Grulla.- ¡¿Qué pasa Po?

Mono.- "alterado se pone en posición de combate" ¡te ayudare Po!

Saliendo rápidamente de sus habitaciones todos se quedan mirando a Po quien solo les sonríe nerviosamente mientras lo atravesaban con la mirada molestos pensando que era alguna broma del panda

Po.- ammm síganme chicos debemos ir con el maestro Shifu… "se apresuro a salir del lugar para evitar la mirada de sus compañeros"

Los demás furiosos lo siguieron sin mucho ánimo por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero llegando a la gruta del dragón vieron a Tigresa y al maestro Shifu muy preocupados y se acercaron junto a Po hacia donde estaban

Po.- maestro Shifu… "saluda a su maestro respetuosamente" ¿Qué sucede maestro? Tigresa dijo que era una emergencia…

Shifu.- si… parece que la "bruja del kung fu" ha vuelto no la recordaba porque e intentado olvidar mucho de mi pasado… pero ella fue mi peor error… aun peor que Thai Long… ella empezó a utilizar los movimientos prohibidos más terribles sin la mas mínima compasión de sus víctimas… y por eso termine desterrándola… pero eso fue cuando apenas había dominado el rollo 997… ella fue mi primera aprendiz… y no me fije… me descuide… hasta que ataco a un ciudadano inocente tuve que tomar medidas… logre sellar sus habilidades prohibidas en su ojo derecho… y luego la desterré… "mostrando una gran culpa y decepción de sí mismo por lo sucedido"

Todos lo miraban muy sorprendidos mientras el panda rojo seguía lamentándose en silencio

Po.- pero maestro… eso ya paso… no fue su culpa… ella simplemente eligió el mal camino usted solo intento enseñarle lo necesario y eso incluía también las técnicas prohibidas… ya que lo bueno no puede existir sin lo malo… ¿no es lo que nos ha enseñado maestro? "intentando animar a Shifu"

Tigresa.- "añadiendo" si tiene razón maestro ella fue la culpable… no usted…

Shifu.- eso ya no importa… "suspirando y tratando de componerse pero aun mostrando cierta tristeza en sus ojos" ahora debemos encontrar ese mapa… debemos recuperar esas poderosas armas… ya envié a zheng a la academia Lee Da para pedir su ayuda… pedí que vinieran 2 de los maestros más poderosos para que los acompañen en esta nueva búsqueda… pero no llegaran hasta mañana… mientras busquen ese mapa… Oogway dijo que estaba en el… reflejo del dragón… hmmm ¿Qué significara?... "de pronto mira hacia el pequeño estanque que estaba junto a la gruta y ve reflejada la figura del dragón en el agua"

El resto de los furiosos y el guerrero dragón se quedaron inmersos en sus pensamientos mientras que Shifu se cuestionaba si podría ser eso que él pensaba pero sin demora dejo su vara a un lado y salto al agua con todo y kimono y se sumergió justo donde llegaba el reflejo del dragón en el agua llegando hasta el fondo del pequeño estanque sin encontrar nada más que lodo y volviendo de regreso a la superficie

Po.- maestro Shifu… ¿encontró algo?... "pregunto el panda con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro"

Shifu.- no… nada Po pensé que era esa la clave… "apuntando al reflejo del dragón" pero creo que me equivoqué…

Tigresa.- maestro y que tal el dragón que se encuentra en el salón de los héroes el que sostenía el rollo del dragón… esta sobre un estanque también ¿no?...

Shifu.- si tienes razón hija… ¡vamos rápido!

Todos los demás.- ¡si maestro!

Todos se dirigieron hacia el salón de los héroes y buscaban con la mirada hasta donde podían alcanzar a ver si había algo inusual en los azulejos colocados en aquel estanque pero sin éxito y mientras los demás se ponían a pensar en donde podría estar ese mapa Po miraba fijamente el agua del estanque haciéndose esa misma pregunta cuando de repente creyó ver la figura de Oogway mientras escuchaba su voz dentro de su mente

Voz.- mételo… mételo en el agua y deja que fluya como el poder… "Po de inmediato recordó la primera vez que vio el rollo del dragón no había nada pero… solo se reflejaba el…"

Po.- ¡ya se! "se fue corriendo a su cuarto y revolviendo algunas cosas descubrió en una caja de madera con el símbolo del yin y el yang la abrió apresuradamente y tomo el rollo que se encontraba en su interior para regresar rápidamente a donde se encontraban los demás y sacando el rollo de su protección de cristal lo extendió a todo su largo y lo deposito suavemente en el agua mientras todos se quedaron viéndolo sin pronunciar una sola palabra"

Mono.- Po… ¿Qué haces? Ese rollo no tiene na….

El pergamino empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre el agua mientras en las calmadas agua se notaba como se formaba una corriente suave que dirigió al pergamino hasta el reflejo de la estatua del dragón en ese momento uno de los ojos del dragón recibió un leve rayo de sol que fue proyectado hacia el pergamino mostrando para sorpresa de todos una línea torcida como si fuera un rio y de ahí empezó a aparecer como por arte de magia el antiguo mapa de china mucho antes de que existiera la primera dinastía para finalmente delinear el mapa y mostrar pequeños grupos humanos alojados en distintos pueblos pequeños y finalmente mostrando una inusual cueva con forma de boca con afilados dientes y con el antiguo sello que era un anillo formado por 5 dragones mordiéndose mutuamente la cola y en el centro del sello el símbolo del yin y el yang para finalmente volver de nuevo a la orilla

Po.- eso estuvo ¡bárbaro! casi fue como magia "veía maravillado el mapa"

Shifu.- pero… ¿cómo supiste que esa era la clave Po? "mirando sorprendido al panda"

Po.- es que Oogway me dijo que lo metiera en el agua… pero lo bueno es que ya lo tenemos ¿no? "sonrió el panda"

Shifu.- si tienes razón Po… ahora que tenemos el mapa deben alistarse para salir mañana desde temprano en cuanto lleguen los maestros… necesitamos encontrar las armas lo antes posible… y detener a mi ex alumna… sino será el fin del kung fu "mirándolos a todos con cara de preocupación"

Po.- entiendo maestro empezaremos a alistarnos de inmediato… "hace una reverencia a su maestro al mismo tiempo que los 5 furiosos y empieza a dirigirse a su dormitorio pero es detenido por Shifu

Shifu.- espera Po mejor dame el mapa… podrían querer robarlo… conozco a mi ex alumna y puede estar vigilándonos ahora mismo…

Po.- claro maestro aquí tiene "le entrega el mapa pero sin que el mismo guerrero dragón lo cambia rápidamente por un mapa falso y lo guarda en el recipiente de cristal de nuevo mientras esconde el verdadero mapa en su kimono haciendo creer que había guardado el original de nuevo en su contenedor

X.- hmmm con que… ya encontraron el mapa eh… perfecto, perfecto… "los mira parado sobre una muy delgada rama de la copa de un árbol cercano" esto le va a gustar a la jefa… "ríe malévolamente mientras se aleja con movimientos rápidos camuflándose con el pasto del piso y sin que pudieran percatarse Po o Shifu"

En una antigua casa de un pueblo casi olvidado que se veía totalmente destruido y con señales de incendios por todas partes, en una vieja cabaña donde vivía una vieja adivina se escuchaba una animada platica

X.- pero… ¿para que quieres unas viejas reliquias para derrotar a basuras como ellos? Después de todo tu tienes el….

X.- ¡calla!... tú sabes bien que no debemos hablar de eso… y si aunque tenga eso aun asi debemos asegurar nuestra victoria sino… volveremos a la oscuridad…. "empezó a temblar de solo recordar todo lo que habían vivido antes de ser encomendada a esa misión"

X.- Pero… Ariadne…

Ariadne.- ¡pero nada! No podemos permitir que ellos ganen… "con la cara deformada por el miedo y la ira" entonces Haku… debemos quitarles esas espadas… cuando estén desprevenidos…

Haku.- (es aquella águila negra que se llevo a Ariadne de donde estaban Po y Tigresa la cual vestía un traje igualmente negro con bordes color rojo carmesí con 6 secciones para colocar dagas que tenían un diseño en forma de plumas en la hoja con ojos de iris completamente blanco y en el centro su pupila de un negro profundo y con una especie de armaduras de acero que cubrían sus garras casi por completo) como tu digas maestra "se inclina muy respetuosamente hacia la guepardo" ni siquiera sabrán que les paso "sonríe malévolamente"

Ya en los dormitorios del palacio de jade todos permanecían sumamente preocupados por la nueva enemiga y sus terribles habilidades que desconocían y preparándose para el gran viaje que iban a efectuar el día de mañana, después de guardar todo lo que debían llevar en sus respectivos sacos de tela blanca los dejaron a un lado de sus camas preparándose para dormir excepto 2 maestros que no se encontraban en sus cuartos mas bien estaban caminando por el jardín del palacio de jade hablando acerca de su gran viaje y su temible enemiga

Po.- oye Tigresa… y ¿tú no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer? Ya oíste a Shifu... y también lo que te dijo Oogway… quizás… deberíamos dejarle la pelea a esos maestros… y así… "dice en voz baja" no tendría que arriesgarme a perderte…

Tigresa.- "algo sorprendida pero sin haber entendido bien lo que dijo Po" ¿Qué… dijiste? "empezó a sentirse muy feliz al pensar que lo que había dicho era acerca de ella y sin darse cuenta en su boca se dibujaba una leve sonrisa"

Po.- que… que no quiero poner en riesgo a mis amigos… a ti a Mono a Mantis… a Grulla y a Víbora… "dijo sumamente nervioso y tartamudeando mientras en su cara se agolpaba la sangre haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran notoriamente"

Tigresa.- ah… "algo decepcionada" si yo tampoco desearía ponerlos en peligro… "diciendo casi en un susurro" y tampoco a ti… no quiero perderte…

Po.- "la mira un poco extrañado" ¿Qué dijiste? Es que no te escuche… "se rasca la cabeza y sonríe bobaliconamente"

Tigresa.- na… nada solo no quisiera que nadie perdiera la vida… pero ellos nunca perderían la oportunidad de un buen combate además somos los defensores de china… no debemos tener miedo… "dice en tono de orgullo mientras camina firmemente cual soldado levantando su pecho y sonriendo orgullosamente"

Po.- si tienes razón Tigresa y yo soy el guerrero dragón elegido para traer paz a china y no pienso decepcionarlos "intenta ponerse en la misma postura que la felina pero solo logra levantar su gran barriga quedando en una pose sumamente ridícula y casi perdiendo el equilibrio"

Tigresa.- "ríe al ver aquella escena pero se calma casi inmediatamente" ya no estés jugando Po… deberíamos estar durmiendo para el viaje que nos esperara mañana pero míranos paseando aquí como 2 almas solitarias…

Po.- y acaso ¿no te gusta? "la mira de manera traviesa" además la luna y las estrellas son hermosas… "mira hacia el cielo nocturno directamente a la enorme luna llena que los cobijaba con su brillo y acompañada por miles de estrellas que eran testigos de sus sentimientos ocultos"

Tigresa.- "pensando" (es tan tierno… tan amable… tiene un gran corazón… cuanto deseo decirle que… me gusta desde aquella vez que me abrazo en… Gongmen… pero… ¿qué pensaría de mi? Y… ¿también me amara?... no lose… pero nose que hacer… "sin darse cuenta su cara había cambiado a una de desesperación mientras lo miraba fijamente"

Po.- ¿sucede algo Tigresa?... "la mira un poco preocupado viendo la expresión de su rostro"

Tigresa.- "la pregunta la saca de sus pensamientos" ¿Qué…? ¡ah! No… no sucede nada… di… disculpa Po… estoy algo distraída… "totalmente roja por la pena"

Po.- no te preocupes… "le sonríe" y te decía que ¿no son bonitas las estrellas y la luna de esta noche?

Tigresa.- ah… si se ven preciosas… "mirando fijamente la luna mientras se sonrojaba levemente"

Po.- "piensa" (es tan hermosa… muchos dicen que es seria y dura… pero conmigo es diferente… me muestra su lado amable pero… siento que cada vez que estoy con ella… mi corazón se acelera… y me siento feliz… no sé qué me pasa pero me gusta estar junto a ella… y deseo que así sea siempre…)

Tigresa.- ¡Po!... ¡oye!...

Po.- "la voz de Tigresa lo saca de sus pensamientos" ¡¿Qué pasa? "casi gritando por la impresión" lo… lo siento creo que yo también estoy algo distraído… ¿Qué me decías?

Tigresa.- que deberíamos regresar ¿no crees? Ya es tarde y debemos descansar mañana empieza nuestro viaje… y también… ¿Por qué me veías con esa sonrisa bobalicona?...

Po.- ah… pues yo… ammm solo pensaba… no en ti… pero recordé… algo… no importa "rio de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza" y si tienes razón vamos de regreso…

Los 2 regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios y se prepararon para dormir toda la noche la cual paso tranquilamente sin ninguna novedad hasta la mañana siguiente y con los primeros rayos del sol que entraron a los dormitorios se levantaron todos rápidamente y se empezaron a preparar para su gran viaje cuando de pronto se escucho el gong de la puerta del palacio y de repente apareció un panda rojo algo preocupado mientras observaba atentamente las puertas de las habitaciones de los 5 furiosos y del guerrero dragón

Shifu.- "piensa" (en verdad no quisiera perderlos… pero es su deber proteger a china no hay otra opción…) ¡buenos días alumnos! "grita firmemente mientras observa como todos salen y se paran firmemente ante el excepto (y como todo el tiempo) la del guerrero dragón

Tigresa.- ¡Po!... ¡arriba! El maestro Shifu esta…

Shifu.- "haciendo una seña poniendo su dedo índice en su boca" está bien… déjalo dormir un poco mas… "dijo sin mucho ánimo"

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras salían junto con el dejando solo al guerrero dragón sin percatarse siquiera que alguien había infiltrado la seguridad del palacio y en esos momentos estaba a un lado del guerrero dragón mirándolo malévolamente

X.- nos vemos de nuevo… guerrero dragón… "en tono burlón mientras sujetaba el cuello de Po" ahora si morirás… "empezó a apretar cada vez mas fuerte el cuello del panda mientras los brazos de el se movían de un lado a otro y en una de esas ocasiones golpea uno de sus pechos con la palma abierta y al sentir algo blando pero tan grande que no podía abarcarlo con su mano lo empezó a apretar no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que la guepardo lo notara" ¡ah!... ¡maldito pervertido! "le da una cachetada que lo arroja varios metros atreves de la puerta y acabando estrellándose contra la pared despertándolo de inmediato"

Po.- ¡aaahhhggg! "a pesar del dolor por haber golpeado y destruido esa pared con la cabeza abre los ojos solo para ver a la guepardo que antes intento asesinarlo" A… ¡Ariadne! "se asusta y sale corriendo de la zona de los dormitorios" ¡chicos!... ¡auxilio! "gritaba fuertemente huyendo de la guepardo quien solo venia caminando tranquilamente"

Todos escucharon los gritos de Po y fueron a ayudarle encontrando a esa extraña guepardo caminando a paso lento hacia ellos, se dispusieron a atacarla pero antes de que dieran un solo paso ya tenían varias cortada profundas en brazos y piernas y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo solo quejándose del terrible dolor de esas heridas mientras ella veía con una tétrica sonrisa al guerrero dragón quien solo lo protegía Tigresa

Tigresa.- antes de siquiera poder tocarlo a el tendrás que pasar sobre mi… "dijo amenazantemente mientras se ponía en su posición de combate usual esperando a que la guepardo la atacara de nuevo y la volviera a herir"

Ariadne.- y ¿tú crees que puedes detenerme con tus patéticas habilidades… gatita? "burlándose de la maestra mientras se acercaba cada vez mas" pues si tanto lo quieres… ¡muere! "se movió tan rápido que a pesar de que tigresa mantuvo la vista fija solo vio una leve sombra junto a la guepardo para luego sentir como clavaban las garras profundamente en su pecho provocándole un sangrado abundante mientras por la fuerza del impacto la felina cayó hacia atrás lentamente logrando ser atrapada por Po antes de chocar contra el suelo"

Po.- "impactado por la escena pero reaccionando casi instintivamente para atrapar a Tigresa" ¡tigresa!... ¡noooooo! "logra atraparla pero mira sus heridas aterrado sin saber que hacer empieza a desesperarse" no te preocupes yo… yo te curare… espera Tigresa por favor ¡resiste!

Po ignora a la guepardo por completo y toma a Tigresa en sus brazos comenzando a correr rápidamente mientras en su mente la sola idea de perderla lo hacía sentir que su mundo se estaba derrumbando cuando ve que ella hace un esfuerzo para mover un poco uno de sus brazos y se detiene en seco para escucharla atentamente pero en eso escucha la voz molesta de la guepardo

Ariadne.- ¡oye! ¿Qué te crees?... ven aquí y enfréntate a mi… "se lanza al ataque bajando su velocidad pues creía que su presa no se defendería pero en ese momento aparecen 2 figuras encapuchadas y una de ellas la detiene fácilmente usando una extraña arma que parecía una serpiente hecha de piezas largas de metal que se enrollaban en su cuello cada vez más fuerte"

X1 y X2 al mismo tiempo.- detente… ahora nosotros seremos tus oponentes…

Ariadne.- "logra liberarse del agarre de esa extraña arma y se aleja rápidamente quedando a una distancia en donde ella creía no podían alcanzarla" ¡no interfieran!... ¡ellos son mis presas!...

Mientras tanto Po miraba atentamente a Tigresa quien con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba decirle algo al panda mientras este solo derramaba lágrimas que caían sobre la cara de la felina

Tigresa.- Po… escucha… "con voz débil y casi susurrándole al panda" ya que no creo… que vaya a sobre… vivir "tose fuertemente mientras empieza a sentir que su vida la abandonaba" Po… yo… te… a… amo… "se desmaya inmediatamente"

Po.- "impactado por lo que le acababan de decir" yo… yo también te amo… por favor no me dejes... Tigresa… "la sacude intentando hacerla reaccionar" ¡Tigresa! "grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas"

Bueno amigos hasta aquí termina otro capítulo de mi historia y bueno esta vez conocieron a otro maloso el águila que se llama de hecho igual que un personaje de naruto pero les aclaro aunque sus ojos sean blancos no está ciego y también pobre Tigresa ¿ustedes creen que se salvara? Ahora que ya declaro su profundo amor por nuestro amigo panda… bueno véanlo en el siguiente episodio y de nuevo agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios ya que eso me ha hecho seguir esforzándome para lograr escribir una historia digna de ustedes amigos así que disfrútenla ok y porfas ya saben sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos hasta la próxima


	3. un amor salvado y un amor perdido

Capitulo 3

Po sostenía a tigresa en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente mientras solo veía a tigresa desmayada y perdiendo mucha sangre mientras detrás de el los 2 guerreros encapuchados solo seguían viendo atentamente a la guepardo quien solo analizaba a sus contrincantes moviéndose lentamente

Ariadne.- dije… que son mis presas… y nadie me las va a quitar "gruño de forma amenazadora mientras se preparaba para atacar"

X1.- yo no veo tu nombre en ellos… "toma con ambas manos esa extraña arma con la cual había atrapado antes a la guepardo y la extendió frente a su pecho"

X2.- mejor lárgate… antes de que salgas herida… "sonríe de forma confiada y un poco arrogante"

Po.- ¡Tigresa!... no… no me abandones por favor… "acerca mas a tigresa presionando suavemente la cabeza de ella contra su pecho llenándose inevitablemente de sangre"

X2.- oye… ¿tu eres el guerrero dragón verdad? "voltea de reojo y mira al panda"

Po.- "sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta y voltea igualmente de reojo dejando ver un poco del pelaje humedecido de sus mejillas por llorar" si… "con voz quebrada por el llanto" yo soy… el guerrero dragón… pero no fui… capaz de proteger a quien amo… "su rostro cambia a una expresión de rabia e impotencia mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a Tigresa"

X2.- no te preocupes… ella estará bien y nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotar a este enemigo… es nuestra… venganza… pero tu debes irte de aquí y llevártela a un sitio seguro… porque usaremos técnicas que dejarían en cenizas casi cualquier lugar… por eso no queremos que salgan lastimados…

Po.- entiendo… "se levanta tomando a Tigresa y empieza a alejarse" te llevare a un lugar seguro… mi amor…

X2.- oye guerrero dragón… ¿en verdad deseas salvarla? "voltea completamente viéndolo a los ojos"

Po.- es lo que más deseo… de hecho… daría mi vida solo por salvarla a ella…

X2.- eso es lo que quería oír… con esto podrás salvarla ten… "le arroja un frasco color verde hecho de vidrio adornado con un diseño transparente de yin y yang y arriba del símbolo había una extraña cruz que tenia en la punta superior que parecía una lagrima invertida mientras sonreía satisfecho" ahora váyanse….

Po.- "atrapa el frasco con una mano mientras sostenía el cuerpo de tigresa con el otro" gracias maestro… eso haremos y suerte en su combate…

X2.- gracias guerrero dragón… ¿lista?

X1.- si… ¿listo?

X2.- por supuesto… acabemos con ella "una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro como si imaginara que pasaría luego"

Mientras Po se alejaba rápidamente al dormitorio de Tigresa los maestros se quitaban las capuchas y las ropas que estorbaban para poder pelear más cómodamente dejando ver a 2 imponentes leones, una leona blanca, alta, con una no muy larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de los hombros con un par de ojos de un color azul profundo y tenía su pecho enrollado en una protección especial pero aun así se notaba que tenia senos grandes y las garras de sus patas tenían un color negro muy raro y además llevaba un kimono sin mangas con el diseño de una amapola blanca en él y con bordes de una combinación de líneas rojas y doradas con unos pantalones de tela ajustados pero no tanto como para impedirle moverse de un color purpura oscuro con dibujos que solo eran simples líneas doradas delimitando la forma y algunos detalles del mismo color y cuyo diseño hacia parecer que 2 serpientes se estuvieran enrollando en sus piernas mientras que el otro encapuchado dejaba ver una camisa con cuello alto parecida a un kimono pero de una tela más delgada de color negro con bordes rojos y un imponente diseño de flamas que salían de su espalda y rodeaban sus brazos mientras en la parte delantera de la camisa un símbolo que significaba fuego de un gran tamaño casi abarcando toda la extensión de la prenda con pantalones no tan ajustados como los de la leona blanca permitiéndole así moverse con mayor libertad y con un diseño que asemejaba el color del atardecer con un color naranja intenso con unos toques leves de un rosa pálido y dejando ver a un león africano de pelaje dorado mas rubio que el de la cabellera de la leona pero contrastando con una cabellera negra levemente larga con unos ojos negros profundos y un poco más alta que la leona sosteniendo en su mano derecha un bastón casi tan grande como el que tenia forma de dragón

Ariadne.- se los advierto… no tengo nada en contra suya… pero si interfieren… ¡los matare!

X1.- ¿oíste eso amor?... la gatita indefensa nos va a matar "lo dice en un tono burlon que hace irritar mas a la guepardo"

X2.- si bueno… en sus sueños querida aunque… nosotros si tenemos algo contra ti… tu mataste a nuestros padres… y ahora pagaras por tu crimen así que ¡si quieres llegar a ellos primero tendrás que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres…! "se pone en guardia apuntando la cabeza del dragon hacia la guepardo"

Ariadne.- muy bien… como ustedes gusten… "se pone en la misma posición en la cual ataco a tigresa y se dispone a atacar" match…. 1… "desaparece de la vista de los 2 maestros"

X1.- "cierra los ojos escuchando los leves murmullos del viento" no podras escapar… "dice en voz baja mientras su cuerpo se convierte en un enorme radar que siente las vibraciones por medio de todos los cabellos de su cuerpo e inmediatamente detecta un golpe rápido de viento que le indica que su enemigo se aproxima"

X2.- ¿Dónde esta amor?... "tomando su bastón con ambas manos y separándolo en 3 secciones unidas por una cadena que parece ser bastante larga"

X1.- detrás de ti…

X2.- "hace girar las partes de su bastón rápidamente y lanza un golpe al aire aparentemente pero al mirar al piso se da cuenta de que había una gota de sangre y que había acertado"

Ariadne.- aaagghhh "se queja levemente deteniéndose un instante mientras ve como su hombro sangra por una leve cortada hecha por una de las púas del bastón" malditos ahora si no los perdonare… "los mira con ira"

X1.- bueno creo que ahora me toca a mi no amor "se acerca a la guepardo" vamos gatita juguemos... pero ten cuidado tengo veneno hasta en mis huesos… "lo mira de forma malévola mientras se pone en una posición un tanto desconocida con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas y estirando un brazo hacia el frente mientras levanta el otro por detrás de su cabeza doblándolo en forma de cuadro y apuntando su garra hacia el frente mientras cierra sus ojos"

Ariadne.- ¡no te burles de mi!... "corriendo rápidamente hacia adelante pero alejándose al último momento para lograr atacar de lado a la leona" ¡toma esto! "lanza un ataque el cual la leona esquiva con facilidad"

X1.- ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?... que desperdicio… vamos muéstrame algo bueno…

Ariadne.- "aun más irritada" ya verás… "empieza a moverse tan rápido como puede creando corrientes de aire haciendo creer a la leona que hay más de una para luego lanzar otro ataque contra la leona"

X1.- muy predecible… yo no me guio por el viento… me guio por mi intuición… "esquiva fácilmente el nuevo ataque mientras que con su arma logra atrapar el pie de la guepardo haciéndola caer fuertemente al suelo"

Ariadne.- "en el suelo" pero… como es… posible… "dijo impactada por el hecho de que haya podido atraparla" maldita… ¡suéltame! "intentando zafarse pero sin conseguirlo"

X1.- ahora nos dirás que haces aquí gatita sino juro que usare mi veneno mas toxico en ti y te veré morir con mucho gusto… "la mira fríamente mientras se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse aquella escena"

Ariadne.- no… por favor no me maten… yo… tengo cuentas pendientes con Shifu… y con nadie más… "dice temerosa de tener que soportar aun más dolor del que ya ha sufrido"

X2.- entonces ¿por qué lastimaste a la maestra Tigresa? "la mira fríamente intentando adivinar lo que ella pensaba"

Ariadne.- bueno ellos… solo… se interpusieron en mi camino… si eso es… se interpusieron y tenía que liquidarlos… "titubeando un poco pero pareciendo segura al final"

X2.- no te creo gata… ahora dinos la verdad… o morirás…

Ariadne.- la verdad es… "con una de sus manos libres hizo una señal casi imperceptible y de inmediato una sombra negra surcaba los aires alrededor de ellos" que ustedes… morirán…

X1.- ¡cuidado amor hay otro enemigo por aquí!

X2.- ¿Dónde amor?... ¿Dónde esta? "mira hacia todos lados cuando de la nada siente un fuerte golpe en el estomago y suelta su bastón sujetándose con ambas manos el estomago mientras una pata delgada pero con fuertes garras lo sujeta del cuello mientras que ponen una daga en su cuello"

X3.- listo maestra… ya lo tengo inmovilizado… ahora leona libera a mi maestra sino quieres que el muera… "en tono y actitud totalmente tranquila empieza a presionar la daga en su cuello hasta que brota una gota de sangre"

Ariadne.- bien hecho Haku… ahora gatita eres toda mía… "se mueve rápidamente y casi en un parpadeo sopla un fino polvo blanco hacia la cara de la leona quien inconscientemente lo aspira pero sin causarle ningún efecto inmediato para después darle un beso en la boca haciendo reaccionar los elementos del polvo con su saliva" ahora serás mi esclava… y harás todo lo que yo te diga…

X1.- si… ama… hare lo que usted me diga… "mirando fijamente al vacio y con una expresión como si estuviera en trance"

Ariadne.- ahora… mata a tu compañero y asi podremos estar juntas por siempre y para siempre… "en tono dulce pero malévolo"

X1.- si… ama… "se levanta sacando sus garras envenenadas mientras camina a paso lento hacia su compañero pero recuperando la conciencia a mitad del camino" (¿Qué estoy haciendo?) "nota que esta a unos centímetros del ave negra y que estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo" (esta es mi oportunidad) "haciendo como que le va a dar un zarpaso a su compañero pero gira rápidamente su pata golpeando con fuerza el cuerpo del ave arrojándolo varios metros hasta estrellarse en el piso y girar sin control topando con la pared del palacio" ¡suelta a mi amor maldita ave!

Ariadne.- ¡no!... ¡Haku! "se quita rápidamente la cadena que la aprisiona y se mueve rápidamente hasta llegar donde esta el ave viendo como sus heridas habían empezado a sangrar y se estaban empezando a poner de un color purpura mientras un liquido blanco se había mezclado con su sangre" ¡malditos! "giro su cabeza para ver a los leones pero estos estaban listos para pelear y al estar en desventaja y con su el ave en peligro decidió retirarse" ustedes… pagaran muy caro esto… "los miro con una expresión entre profunda ira y tristeza para después salir corriendo con el cuerpo del ave entre sus brazos y desaparecer por completo del lugar"

X1.- te estaremos esperando…

Mientras tanto Po ya se encontraba en el dormitorio de tigresa con la felina acostada sobre su cama y con el sangrado de sus heridas totalmente detenido mientras po tomaba unas vendas y algo de la medicina de Víbora para después ir retirando lentamente la ropa de la felina dejando al descubierto su pecho

Po.- "algo sonrojado al ver a Tigresa semidesnuda" vaya… asi se ve aun mas hermosa… "pensando fugazmente en poder tocar sus senos pero descartándola casi de inmediato" tengo que curarla… "empezó a aplicar la medicina para después vendar sus heridas y finalmente cubrirla con una sábana blanca" si el maestro no me hubiera dado esto… "mirando el frasco detenidamente" nunca te hubiera podido salvar yo solo…. mi amor… soy solo un panda torpe y tonto… "agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar sintiéndose impotente"

X2.- guerrero dragón… ¿podemos entrar?

Po.- ma… maestros… son ustedes… por favor pasen "se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente" ¿ya termino la pelea?

Ambos maestros entran viendo la escena mientras intentan tranquilizarse por la pelea que acababan de tener pero aun preocupados por el hecho de que la guepardo hullera debido a que sabían que volvería para vengarse

X2.- si… ya termino pero… la gata mala escapo… ya que tenia un complice pero por lo menos logramos herir a su compañero…

X1.- si… ahora vendrá de nuevo… para vengarse aun así hicimos algo de justicia… ella nos quito algo que apreciábamos mucho… y nosotros le acabamos de hacer lo mismo…

Po.- bueno pero… ¿Qué les quito a ustedes? Si es que puedo saberlo… "algo perplejo por el comentario de la maestra"

X1.- es… algo de lo que no nos gusta hablar… eran tiempos oscuros… malos… "agacha la cabeza mientras se ve una lagrima rebelde cruzar su mejilla"

Po.- lo siento maestra yo… no era mi intención… "se disculpa" por cierto maestro ¿Qué es esto? "señala el frasco que contenía todavía mucho de ese liquido verde"

X2.- esto… es el gran secreto de la academia leeda… es un regenerador… regenera cualquier herida en segundos cuando son leves y en minutos cuando son profundas… veo que la maestra tigresa luce mucho mejor… "le susurra al oído" tienes que ser mas fuerte para poder protegerla "le sonríe y le guiña un ojo"

Po.- si lo hare gracias maestro en verdad muchas gracias… "se hinca en el suelo y se agacha hacia adelante curvando toda su espalda y tocando su frente contra el piso mientras pone sus manos apoyadas en el suelo en forma de "v" en señal de profundo agradecimiento"

X2.- no te preocupes tu lo necesitabas más que nosotros… "se sonríe amablemente" ahora levántate si por favor que me estoy apenando "le extiende su pata y lo ayuda a levantarse"

Po.- claro… gracias maestro pero… ¿cuáles son sus nombres? Creo que no nos hemos presentado verdad… yo soy Po el guerrero dragón "se pone en su pose de pelea" gusto en conocerlos "pone sus manos juntas y se inclina en señal de saludo mientras sonríe"

X1.- yo soy la maestra Andaluz pero puedes llamarme Andy "le sonríe mientras imita su respetuoso saludo" también me da gusto conocerte

X2.- yo soy el gran maestro León de la garra de fuego pero ya que ambos somos maestros solo dime Leo está bien "saludando de la misma forma mientras sonríe"

Po.- "se queda alucinado" no… puedo creerlo… la maestra garra venenosa y el maestro león de garra de fuego… eh escuchado mucho sobre ustedes "los mira muy emocionado" no puedo creer que los vea en persona…

Leo.- "se ríe un poco apenado mientras se rasca la cabeza" no es para tanto solo hemos tenido un poquito de fama pero solo como tu y los 5 furiosos solo tenemos algo diferente… mi amada leoncita tiene el don de la intuición… ella puede adivinar cualquier movimiento que hagas

Andy.- si y mi amado leoncito puede leer las mentes de las personas y gracias a ello pudimos descubrir lo que planea esa malévola guepardo… y sino la detenemos antes de que logre su objetivo… el kung fu desaparecerá…

Leo.- si… planea usar el ocularis infernum… el ojo del infierno un antiguo amuleto aparentemente perdido desde tiempos antiguos… se dice que uno de los más antiguos maestros de kung fu… de tiempos pasados lo creo para proteger su hogar con la ayuda de espíritus guerreros de del bien pero…. Se dice que intento dominar su aldea… por eso el ojo se corrompió…. Y los espíritus se volvieron demonios y terminaron atacando a todos incluso al maestro… pero esa es solo una leyenda nadie sabe donde se encuentra esa aldea ni que sucedió con el amuleto pero… si alguien lo lograra encontrar y pudiera controlar su poder… sería el fin del mundo como lo conocemos y también el fin del kung fu...

X.- así es… no debemos permitir que esa malvada guerrera logre encontrar algo tan peligroso además yo soy el único que tiene el mapa para encontrar esa antigua ciudad…

Po.- ¡maestro Shifu! No lo escuche entrar… ammm entonces… esa guepardo… ¿quiere el mapa?

Shifu.- si… después de que deje de ser su maestro… supo que se le había entregado el mapa al maestro Oogway para su protección y como yo era su discípulo… pero eso ya no importa debemos proteger el mapa así que síganme por favor…

Leo, Andy y Po.- si maestro…

Shifu.- tú no Po… debes cuidar de Tigresa… además tú no debes ver todavía el archivo secreto del palacio pero cuando tengas el mismo nivel que los 5 furiosos hablaremos… pero por ahora cuida a tigresa… y maestros síganme por favor… "salió del dormitorio con dirección al salón de los héroes seguido por los 2 maestros"

Shifu se aproximo a los restos del báculo que antes hubiera sido usado por el maestro Oogway pero que Thai Long partió a la mitad y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia apoyo sus manos sobre las secciones de piedra que levantaban las 2 partes del báculo y las cuales empezaron a bajar lentamente hasta que se escucho un clic y el suelo se comenzó a abrir mostrando un pasadizo secreto frente a ellos el cual daba a unas escaleras de jade las cuales bajaron los 3 maestros llegando a una inmensa puerta hecha enteramente de hierro la cual tenía un gran símbolo de yin y yang en el centro y los 2 círculos del símbolo se veía que tenían símbolos extraños que representaban números y 2 orificios de una forma extraña parecida a una especie de estrella donde al parecer iban 2 llaves cada una permitía hacer girar una de las ruedas mientras Shifu sacaba 2 llaves muy extrañas de la misma forma que las cerraduras y comenzó a girar las ruedas hasta que se escucho un fuerte clic que indicaba que la cerradura se había abierto para después entrar a una gran habitación donde había estanterías hechas de jade con cientos de rollos puestos ordenadamente unos sobre otros además de otros objetos antiguos que parecían poseer un poder malévolo e inquietante y pasando por esa gran sala que parecía un gran pasillo con los objetos en los estantes a los lados llegaron a una gran área circular donde en la parte central había una enorme caja hecha de roble con varios pergaminos que tenían escrito oraciones sagradas de protección mientras que en la tapa superior un símbolo que contenía el yin y el yang pero en lugar del color blanco tenía un color rojo sangre lo cual inquieto a los 2 maestros además de que estaba atada con varias cadenas que formaban una especie de telaraña extraña que ataba la caja con fuerza y sellado con un candado que tiene el mismo símbolo de la tapa superior entonces el panda rojo sacó 2 llaves mas una roja y otra negra y se disponía a abrir la caja

Leo.- maestro… ¿está seguro de querer darnos ese mapa? Ya que… antes yo corria peligro y… si esa guepardo vuelve a querer dominar su mente… quizás no podamos evitarlo y el mapa caería en las manos equivocadas… sin embargo aquí nadie podría encontrarlo ¿no cree?

Shifu.- es posible… pero puede haber algún espía acechándonos y le informaría a mi ex alumna… ella es muy lista… en fin yo quiero que ustedes lo protejan… ya que mis alumnos no son rival para ella…

Andy y Leo.- lo aceptamos maestro… "ambos se hincan con humildad y extienden sus manos para recibir aquel cargo tan importante mientras Shifu liberaba la caja de las cadenas y sacaba de aquella caja un pergamino completamente negro con un sello hecho aparentemente de sangre y se los entregaba a los maestros"

Shifu.- deben llevar esto con ustedes… y destruirlo lanzándolo a la boca de un volcán activo para que así nadie pueda usar el oscuro poder de ese amuleto jamás…

Andy y Leo.- si maestro… "toman el pergamino y lo miran inquietos"

Leo.- gracias maestro no lo defraudaremos y por cierto gracias por salvar a mi amada del control de esa malvada… vi cuando disparo aquel dardo hacia ella "le muestra a Shifu el pequeño dardo que le quito del cuello a Andy y se lo entrego"

Shifu.- si… no fue nada maestro León… solo debía hacer algo para salvarla ya que no puedo hacer mas debido a mi edad… me hubieran capturado enseguida… bien volvamos de seguro han de tener hambre…

Los 3 salieron del archivo secreto y cerrar nuevamente la entrada se encaminaron hacia el pueblo al restaurante de fideos del señor Ping mientras que en el palacio Tigresa continuaba inconsciente mientras que Po la miraba preocupado por el temor de no volver a escuchar nunca su dulce voz o ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos color ámbar

Po.- Tigresa… ¿cuándo despertaras…? Desearía poder volver a escuchar de nuevo tu voz… decirte lo mucho que te amo y… que deseo estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida… "la miro fijamente mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro sintiendo un incontrolable impulso de besar sus suaves labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla lenta y delicadamente" te amo… más que a mi propia vida… y con gusto te la daría a ti solo para verte sonreír… "la besa tiernamente mientras cierra los ojos disfrutando al máximo el beso imaginando como sería una vida normal una sin que tengan que pelear y sin que tengan que salir heridos solo paz, tranquilidad y amor"

Tigresa.- "sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho y sintiendo el beso que le estaba dando Po, abrió levemente los ojos mirándolo y volviéndolos a cerrar disfrutando cada momento de esa calidez que nunca había sentido en toda su vida hasta que el panda se separo de ella y mientras el abría lentamente los ojos" eso fue lo más hermoso que eh sentido en toda mi vida… gracias Po…

Po.- "un poco sorprendido y abriendo de golpe los ojos" Tigresa… pensé que… no despertarías tenia tanto miedo… pero… despertaste… "se dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras empiezan a brotar lagrimas de alegría de sus ojos" me alegro de que estés bien… y también te amo… con todo mi corazón… "toma la mano de tigresa y la besa suavemente y la frota en su mejilla"

Tigresa.- "acaricia suavemente su mejilla" tranquilo… ya volví y nunca más te volveré a dejar… estaré contigo para siempre… "lo mira tiernamente mientras sus corazones latían con fuerza provocándoles que ambos se sonrojaran mientras sus miradas mostraban todo el amor que se tenían"

Tigresa se dispuso a descansar mientras su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa debido a la confesión de Po mientras que el panda la miraba cariñosamente sentado en un banco de madera junto a la cama de la felina tomando una de sus manos entre las de el y acariciándola suavemente. Mientras en otro sitio muy alejado de ahí una guepardo corría a gran velocidad con una águila negra moribunda entre sus brazos"

Ariadne.- ¡Haku! Por favor resiste… pronto llegaremos… y te curare tu herida… "corría lo más rápido posible sin importarle nada mas lo único que deseaba era salvar a su amigo

Haku.- A… Ariadne… "dijo débilmente mientras movía su ala para llamar su atención"

Ariadne.- "ensimismada en sus pensamientos no le presta atención al principio pero al sentir un leve toque en su brazo baja la mirada y se detiene de inmediato"¿que pasa Haku?... "dice preocupada"

Haku.- se… seamos honestos… ambos sabemos que no sobreviviré… por eso te quiero decir algo muy… "habla débilmente mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos pero deja de hablar al ver a la felina"

Ariadne.- "dejando escapar un par de lagrimas" no… no digas eso no morirás… yo te salvare… solo no te esfuerces si… "lo mira con los ojos inundados en lagrimas pero sonriéndole para tratar de animarlo"

Haku.- yo… te amo… te ame desde la… primera vez que te vi… pero nunca tuve el…. "empieza a toser fuertemente mientras sus palabras van haciéndose cada vez más débiles" va… valor de decírtelo… así… que no me… importa si muero… solo… no busques… venganza… no quiero que te hieran… "empezó a sentir que sus parpados le pesaban y empezaba a cerrarlos lentamente"

Ariadne.- "sin decir nada ella solo sujeto más firmemente al ave y comenzó a correr más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en toda su vida mientras su mente era invadida por la idea de salvarlo hasta que llego a unos metros de aquella casa que era su refugio sin embargo antes de haber siquiera subido el escalón de madera se detiene mirando al ave completamente inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados" Haku llegamos… pronto te repondrás… "sacude un poco fuerte al ave mientras lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos" ¿Haku?... despierta… por favor… "su voz empieza a quebrarse mas mientras empieza a llorar desconsoladamente" ¡Haku!... "lo sacude con fuerza pero el sigue sin reaccionar" despierta…. ¡despierta por favor! "cae de rodillas al suelo mientras abraza fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida del ave" yo… también… te amo… por favor no me… dejes… no… ¡Haku! "grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus mejillas se cubren de lagrimas y deja caer el cuerpo de Haku mientras se aleja corriendo a toda velocidad alejándose de aquel lugar mientras en su mente solo había culpa" (¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?... ¿Por qué no fui yo la que murió?... lo amaba tanto… pero ahora lo perdí para siempre… ya… no tengo nada que hacer aquí… nada…) "continuo corriendo todo lo que pudo hasta tropezarse y caer al suelo lamentándose en silencio hasta quedar completamente dormida"

Algunas horas más tarde una sombra paso caminando cerca de ella sin embargo la miraba de lejos por temor pero al percatarse de que no se movía se acerco más hasta estar junto a ella

X.- ho… hola disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien? "al mirar más detalladamente se dio cuenta de que era una guepardo y lleno de miedo salió huyendo en dirección al valle para pedir ayuda"

Bueno amigos lectores (bueno más bien amiga ya que al parecer mis historias no les gustan a varios pero en fin es el precio de escribir historias románticas) pero muchas gracias Gwevin234 realmente tus comentarios me han hecho seguir adelante y bueno espero que tu disfrutes este capítulo ya que esta especialmente hecho para ti pero igual también espero que a quienes les guste mis historias las siga leyendo fuera de eso me disculpo por la tardanza estoy en exámenes y es realmente duro el seguir escribiendo esta historia y tratando de memorizar todas las cuestiones técnicas de mi carrera como estudio criminalística pues ya se darán una idea bien pero después de mis exámenes seguro podre tener un capitulo cada semana (aunque en una noche puedo hacer uno completo XD) pero en fin disfruten este tercer capítulo y ya saben los comentarios son bien recibidos ok un saludo a todos y especialmente a mi lectora numero 1 jeje hasta la próxima


	4. Ariadne ¿se volvio buena?

Capitulo 4

El sol se levantaba en el valle de la paz cubriéndolo de cálidos rayos de luz mientras en el palacio de jade los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón se despertaban como todos los días con la simple orden de su maestro (excepto Po como era de esperarse….), los guerreros se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio viendo en su entrada 2 figuras encapuchadas muy familiares y reuniéndose todo el grupo estaba listo para partir

Po y los 5 furiosos.- buenos días maestros "saludaron con una reverencia"

Leo y Andy.- buenos días "correspondiendo a la reverencia"

Víbora.- bien ya estamos todos listos para partir "sonríe ampliamente"

Tigresa.- bueno… en marcha "mirando a Po fijamente mientras le sonríe y luego mirando a los demás rápidamente"

Todos comenzaron a bajar la larga escalera rápidamente dejando atrás el gran palacio, al maestro Shifu quien los observaba con expresión serena en su rostro y a medio camino al pobre panda gigante quien como siempre se canso rápidamente

Po.- "jadeando de cansancio" e… ¡espérenme! "se detiene un momento en las escaleras apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas inclinándose un poco por el cansancio para luego volver a seguir bajando las escaleras"

Los 5 furiosos y los 2 maestros ya habían terminado de bajar las escaleras y empezaron a caminar hacia el este donde se suponía estaría la cueva de los dragones pero Po quien apenas había terminado de bajar las escaleras cansado volvió a detenerse por un momento y pudo percibir como una especie de grito a lo lejos levemente distorsionado por los ruidos del valle

X.- ¡ayuda por favor hay alguien herido!... "gritaba un conejo mientras corría velozmente en dirección al palacio de jade"

Po.- "volteando en la dirección de donde provenía el grito" ¿eh?... "diviso a lo lejos al conejo y presintió que algo malo estaba pasando entonces y a pesar de seguir cansado corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta lograr alcanzar al conejo mientras les gritaba a los demás" ¡creo que hay alguien en problemas yo me encargare ustedes sigan!

Los 5 furiosos y los 2 maestros.- "sin decir una palabra solo vieron como se alejaba" vayamos a comer algo antes de partir mientras esperamos a Po "dijo Mono"

Tigresa.- ¿estará bien dejarlo solo?... "de pronto siente como algo toca su hombro suavemente y voltea encontrándose con Víbora quien le miraba de forma tranquilizadora"

Víbora.- estará bien de todos modos él es el más fuerte de nosotros… "le sonríe a Tigresa" vayamos a comer algo me muero de hambre…

Todos se alejaron lentamente mientras Po seguía corriendo pero sin perder de vista a los demás y sobre todo mirando fijamente a Tigresa quien hacia exactamente lo mismo

Conejo.- ¡guerrero dragón! "se aproxima al panda" ¡ven hay una persona herida!… parece una… guepardo

Po.- ¿guepardo?... "recordando a Ariadne" espera… ¿Qué ropa llevaba?

Conejo.- unas ropas negras cortas… parecía una guerrera…

Po.- "pensando" (¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?... y… ¿enserio estará herida? O… será una trampa…)

El conejo guio a Po hacia una parte algo alejada del pueblo era un extraño bosque donde no se podía escuchar nada solo el silencio absoluto sin embargo se podía ver ciertos animales ahí moviéndose muy sigilosamente y corriendo entre maleza, arbustos y árboles finalmente llegaron y fue cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil de la guepardo tirado boca abajo sobre la tierra y aparentemente muerta, Po se acerco cuidadosamente a ella en posición de combate por si ella llegaba a hacer un ataque sorpresa pero no ocurrió nada a pesar de que se había acercado e incluso se había agachado junto a ella no se movió

Po.- "la sacude un poco" oye… es… ¿estás bien?... "se para y se pone en posición de combate por si se levantaba y lo atacaba" parece… que esta inconsciente… "la gira cautelosamente boca arriba" oye… despierta… "la sacude un poco preocupado" ¿estás bien?... "le da algunas palmadas en su mejilla para intentar despertarla"

Ariadne.- ah… "empieza a moverse un poco mientras abre lentamente sus ojos confundiendo la imagen de Po con la de Haku" Haku… "sonríe de una forma muy dulce y alegre" estas bien… "levanta lentamente su mano intentando alcanzar su mejilla"

Po.- pero… yo no soy… Haku… "sujetando suavemente su brazo y bajándolo hasta el suelo" ¿estás bien?... "la mira un poco extrañado por su comportamiento"

Ariadne.- "reconoce de inmediato esa voz" eres ese panda gordo… "se frota los ojos con sus manos y los abre bien para después mirar al suelo con una expresión muy triste" ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿acaso quieres matarme?... "le dice con una voz muy apagada y un poco quebrada" como a… Haku… "de sus ojos comienzan a salir varias lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas hasta terminar cayendo al suelo"

Po.- "algo sorprendido y un poco preocupado" ma… ¿matarte?... ¿Por qué haría eso? Aunque seas mi enemiga… no tengo derecho a tomar tu vida a menos que sea necesario… además ni siquiera tratas de amenazarme… así que… dime… ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿puedo… ayudarte en algo? "le dice Po con cautela disimulada por una pequeña sonrisa"

Ariadne.- "mirando a Po algo sorprendida" ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme…? Yo te engañe… y casi te mato…

Po.- si… pero las personas pueden reflexionar… si me hubieras atacado entonces me hubiera defendido pero no me hiciste nada… de hecho… pareciera que perdiste tu espíritu de lucha… si quieres… puedes contarme y sino bueno entonces solo te ayudare a levantarte quizás… desees ir a algún lado… ¿no?... "sonríe nuevamente mientras sujeta a la guepardo y la levanta dejándola sentada sobre el suelo y sentándose frente a ella"

Ariadne.- "abraza sus piernas con fuerza y esconde su rostro entre ellas" pensé… que tú eras como esos maestros… y que me matarías… pero… no lo hiciste… siento haberte engañado y… casi haberte matado… es que… nadie además de… Haku… había sido bueno conmigo… solo el… "empezó a llorar recordando aquellos momentos felices con su amigo"

Po.- "escuchándola atentamente" debió ser… alguien muy especial para ti verdad… yo también estuve muy solo… hasta que encontré a Tigresa… ella siempre fue dura… seria e inclusive cruel conmigo… al principio pero… después comenzó a demostrarme un lado de ella que jamás había visto…

Ariadne.- "llorando aun más intensamente" yo… amaba a Haku… lo amaba como a nadie en este asqueroso mundo… pero… no sabía que sentía el por mi así que… jamás me atreví a decirle nada… y… me entero el día en que… "deja de hablar debido a su enorme tristeza"

Po.- "la mira un poco afligido por verla llorar de ese modo" tranquila… no llores así… el no… querría que… estuvieras triste "intenta consolarla con sus palabras mientras cautelosamente pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la guepardo"

Ariadne.- "levanta la mirada con los ojos llorosos y ve la cara de preocupación del panda" lo… lo siento e que yo… "repentinamente se lanza hacia Po abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sigue llorando"

Po.- "acaricia suavemente su espalda mientras deja que la guepardo se desahogue" tranquila… ya paso… a veces esas cosas pasan… y hay que superarlas… "levanta delicadamente el rostro de la guepardo y seca cuidadosamente sus lagrimas" al menos podrías dejarme ser tu amigo… porque yo sé lo que se siente… cuando todos te rechazan…

Ariadne.- tú… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?... "lo ve muy sorprendida" pero… yo… no soy una buena persona… eh hecho cosas horribles… "agacha la mirada aun más triste"

Po.- tal vez… pero dime… ¿estás arrepentida de todo lo que hiciste?... incluso de poner en peligro a tu amigo… y por ello ¿haberlo perdido?

Ariadne.- "pensando" (tiene razón… yo tuve la culpa… sino hubiera peleado contra ellos… Haku aun seguiría conmigo… todo fue mi culpa…) si… "con voz quebrada por la tristeza" estoy arrepentida… "sus mejillas se cubren de lagrimas y con su mano forma un puño sobre su pecho como intentando agarrarlo ya que sentía un gran dolor que pensaba que le destrozaría por completo su corazón" lo… siento… Haku…

Po.- "sigue intentando tranquilizarla" tranquila… solo libera toda esa tristeza…

Mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor Ping los 5 furiosos y los 2 maestros estaban sentados en una mesa de madera larga conversando sobre el viaje y los lugares a los que deberán ir para encontrar las antiguas armas mientras colocan el mapa sobre la mesa a la vista de todos

Leo.- ¿hacia donde debemos ir? "mira a los demás tratando de leer el mapa"

Tigresa.- pues… no lose… "tratando de ubicar algo familiar en el mapa" aquí está la marca pero…

Víbora.- "interrumpiendo señala algo en el mapa" ¡miren! ¿Qué no son las montañas cercanas a Gongmen? Escuche al maestro decir una vez… que esas montañas tenían formas extrañas… parecían… picos… y les salía humo…

Grulla.- ah estás hablando de los volcanes de Gongmen… si dicen que se formaron por una erupción que hizo que crecieran esos 2 picos debido a la lava estancada… muy extraño… pero al parecer son esos… "señalando el mismo lugar que víbora"

Tigresa.- bueno… a la ciudad de Gongmen de nuevo pero… ¿Dónde está Po? Han pasado 30 minutos… y… "siente de nuevo la cola de Víbora sobre su hombro"

Víbora.- tranquila amiga dale un poco de espacio sino nunca podrá crecer como guerrero "le sonríe"

Tigresa.- está bien… "dice intentando disimular su preocupación"

Mono.- aparece con varios platos de fideos apilados en sus brazos como si fueran torres" bueno… ¡hora de comer! "le da a cada quien su plato mientras el también comienza a comer"

Mientras los furiosos y los maestros continúan comiendo en otro lugar una felina comenzaba a tranquilizarse intentando olvidar lo ocurrido con aquella ave que ella amaba tanto sin embargo aun seguía estando triste

Ariadne.- "casi sin llorar" gracias… en verdad no sé como agradecerte que me hayas ayudado… panda… "sonríe un poco intentando recuperar los animos"

Po.- disculpa no te dije mi nombre… me llamo Po "le sonríe alegremente" puedes llamarme así si quieres… pero dime… ¿Por qué querías atacar nuestro hogar?... pensé que lo único que deseabas era obtener un mapa… "recordando la historia que le conto Shifu"

Ariadne.- pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?... "lo mura sorprendida" nunca les dije a mis amigos que haríamos… y no le dije a nadie…

Po.- ah bueno eso… fue porque Shifu nos conto sobre ti… y… bueno lo demás lo dedujimos entre todos… "mintiendo intentando ocultar el gran poder de Leo"

Ariadne.- entiendo… bueno el siempre me conoció… pero si… solo deseaba ese mapa… y después de apoderarnos de toda china… planeaba decirle a Haku cuanto lo amaba… pero… ya no podre… así que dejare mi misión… ya no tienen que preocuparse de que intente atacarlos de nuevo…

Po.- "mirándola un poco extrañado" y ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

Ariadne.- realmente… no lose pero… cualquier cosa que no ponga en peligro a mis amigos… eso estaría bien…

Po.- entiendo… bueno espero que puedas encontrar a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz… como yo y mi Tigresa… "se sonroja un poco recordando aquel hermoso momento en el cuarto de Tigresa"

Ariadne.- "recordando lo ocurrido" pero… si yo le di un golpe letal… ¿cómo es que… sigue viva?

Po.- gracias a los maestros… me dieron algo como una especie de medicina que la curo casi al instante… estoy muy agradecido con ellos… "sonríe pensando en la amabilidad del maestro Leo"

Ariadne.- y seguramente… a mi me odias por… haberla herido ¿no? "agacha la cabeza arrepentida"

Po.- no te odio… pero… si desconfiaría de ti… a pesar de que fueras mi amiga… y por eso si quieres que nos reunamos alguna vez será solo entre tú y yo así si algún día vuelves a hacer cosas malas… al menos solo yo saldré lastimado… ya que soy solo yo el que esta confiando en ti…

Ariadne.- entiendo… y creo que me lo merezco… pero no te preocupes no volveré a hacer cosas malas y te lo demostrare… así podrás confiar en mi "le sonríe"

Po.- de acuerdo… "le devuelve la sonrisa" bueno creo que es hora de irme porque… "escucha un pequeño rugido que proviene del estomago de la guepardo" oye… ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?... mi padre es el dueño asi que no habrá problema "se levanta y le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse"

Ariadne.- "algo apenada" e… enserio no hace falta… no tengo mucha hambre… "toma la mano del panda y se levanta con su ayuda" enserio no tienes que… "empieza a ver un poco borroso y a sentirse algo mareada" mo…lestar…te…

Po.- "se apresura a sujetarla" ¡cuidado!... ¿estás bien?... "le pregunta preocupado"

Ariadne.- si… es que… no eh comido ni bebido nada desde ayer… en la noche… además de salir corriendo hasta caer exhausta… creo que eso fue una pésima idea…

Po.- y decías que estabas bien… vamos no te resistas sabes que lo necesitas así que ven… apóyate en mi… "pone uno de los brazos de la guepardo alrededor de su cuello y rodea la espalda de ella con su brazo"

Ariadne.- gracias Po… tu si eres una buena persona… me alegra ser tu amiga… "le sonríe cariñosamente como gesto de agradecimiento a lo cual el panda se sonroja"

Po.- "sonrojado" no es nada… solo intento ayudar… y desafortunadamente está un poco lejos el valle… así que tendrás que resistir o ¿prefieres que te cargue en mi espalda?

Ariadne.- "sonrojada y apenada a la vez" no… tienes por qué molestarte yo… resistiré… "sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse casi en cualquier momento"

Po.- de acuerdo pero… si te sientes mal avísame si…

Ariadne.- está bien…

Ambos empiezan a caminar con rumbo al pueblo a paso lento sin percatarse que alguien o mejor dicho… "algo" los observaba en ese preciso momento cubierto por una especie de capa que parecía hecha de neblina negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo dejando ver solo sus siniestros ojos violetas los cuales estaban fijos en Ariadne, al momento de llegar al restaurante Po ve a los furiosos y a los 2 maestros apenas terminando de comer y sin percatarse de que él había llegado

Po.- hola chicos ya he vuelto "con Ariadne aun apoyándose en el pero aparentando como que estaba amenazando a Po"

Tigresa.- ¡tú! "mira a la guepardo con fiereza disponiéndose a atacar mientras los demás se levantaban de la mesa preparándose igual para pelear"

Po.- ¡espera Tigresa! Y cálmense chicos… ella tiene algo que decirles… adelante Ariadne…

Ariadne.- "casi sin aliento se suelta de Po y se hinca en posición de suplica apoyando sus manos en el suelo y también su cabeza" lo… lamento… lamento todas las cosas malas que les hice… no debí pero… lo hacía por razones que ahora sé que eran equivocadas… aun así… si desean matarme… no me opondré… es lo que merezco… "diciendo todo a la vez que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse de la fatiga mientras los miraba con puro arrepentimiento"

Tigresa.- con mucho gusto te quitare tu sufrimiento… "con su típica mirada fría pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que denotaba furia"

Po.- basta Tigresa… tú no eres así… ella está realmente arrepentida… no… sabes lo que tuvo que pasar… ella… "es interrumpido por Ariadne tocando su espalda para llamar su atención y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado indicando que no dijera nada"

Ariadne.- no… déjalo así Po… y gracias por defenderme… aunque no lo merezca… "lo mira un poco triste y empieza a caminar torpemente hacia la salida"

Po.- eso no está bien… ella realmente estaba arrepentida… "mira a Tigresa con cara de desaprobación" ¡espera! "sigue a Ariadne y la detiene un momento" al menos… permíteme traerte algo de comer… y nos sentamos acá afuera… ¿te parece? "le sonríe amablemente intentando animarla"

Ariadne.- no… ya has hecho mucho por mí… yo… "su estomago ruge sonoramente" estaré bien… "apenada por el sonido de su estomago se sonroja un poco" no tienes que molestarte…

Po.- no es molestia "le sonríe ampliamente" espérame aquí si "va corriendo a la cocina y después de un par de minutos regresa con 2 tazones extra grandes de fideos con carne y una jarra de té" ya volví "ve a la guepardo recargada contra la pared sin mover ni un musculo" aquí tienes "pone uno de los platos frente a ella y el suave vapor que sale de el llega hasta la nariz de la felina haciéndola reaccionar"

Ariadne.- "abre los ojos y ve el humeante tazón y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo toma con ambas manos y cual sopa solo empieza a beber el contenido dejándolo totalmente vacío" eso… estuvo delicioso… "sonriendo ampliamente" gracias Po… no sé como agradecerte…

Po.- no tienes que hacerlo tú eres mi amiga y necesitabas mi ayuda… "le devuelve la sonrisa" ¿quieres más? Te traje 2 platos por si no te llenabas con uno "pone el segundo frente a ella"

Ariadne.- pero…

Po.- "hace una seña de que no hablara" nada de peros tú la necesitas así que come ah y por mí no te preocupes si… luego comeré cuando tu hayas terminado…

La guepardo hizo lo mismo con el segundo plato dejándolo limpio y después de recuperar sus energías y de haber bebido un par de tazas de se te dispone a marcharse de regreso a su hogar no sin antes darle un beso de despedida y agradecimiento al panda en su mejilla desapareciendo inmediatamente sin dejar el más mínimo rastro finalmente Po volvió con los demás y les conto brevemente lo ocurrido sin muchos detalles y ellos le comentaron que ya sabían donde indicaba el mapa explicándole todo lo acontecido mientras el no estaba finalmente después de que Po se comiera unos 3 tazones de fideos bien grandes y de que su padre le diera algunas provisiones en el camino emprendieron el viaje sin embargo en otro lugar una guepardo regresaba al que era su refugio encontrándose de nuevo con el cadáver del ave y en ese momento una tenebrosa niebla negra cubrió el lugar dejándola paralizada del miedo y una voz muy grave sonó en todo el lugar

X.- ¿te gustaría volver a ver a tu amado Haku de nuevo con vida?... "en un tono malévolo que le erizo el pelo a la felina"

Ariadne.- qui… ¿Quién eres… tú? ¡Muéstrate! "miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio a un lobo negro muy alto vestido con una armadura negra con un símbolo muy extraño en el centro que era como una estrella de 5 puntas invertida"

Bueno mis amigos lectores este es un capitulo mas… me disculpo por la tardanza es que me jodieron tantos exámenes los odio… pero bueno ah les aclaro el conejo que apareció al principio es solo un niño de unos 10 años que jugaba por los bosques y vio a la guepardo y después de llevar a Po hasta ella simplemente se fue a su casa… fuera de eso quisiera decirles muchísimas gracias a 2 personas en especial primero a mi amiga y lectora #1 gracias por el mensaje Valeria y bueno aunque no expreso mucho en los "cortos" mensajes que escribo después de cada capítulo pues si me agradas además desde el comienzo y hasta ahorita has estado siempre leyendo lo que escribo y realmente pocos hacen eso fíjate o por lo menos eres la única que si se acuerda de cómo usar los reviwes jeje y por cierto saque 10 casi en todas solo 2 saque 7 T.T malditos maestros les daré una lección xD y bueno el segundo agradecimiento es para Poetic Freedom ya que ella a pesar de no poner siempre un comentario lee mis historias y eso realmente lo aprecio mucho ya que las historias se hicieron para leerse ¿no? Sale pues sin más por el momento aquí me despido mis camaradas lectores así que cuídense mucho y nos veremos la próxima vez un saludo a todos y adiós


	5. El trato y los maestros del destino

Capitulo 5

El sol de la tarde se veía en el horizonte mientras el guerrero dragón, los 5 furiosos y los 2 poderosos maestros Lee Da salían del restaurante de fideos del señor ping y se dirigieron por aquel camino terroso con dirección al este hacia la gran ciudad de Gongmen mientras los 2 maestros miraban con discreción al panda por el suceso antes acontecido y Tigresa quien simplemente lo ignoraba fríamente por haber sido tan amable con el "enemigo" además de haber notado como el panda ponía su mano sobre la mejilla donde la guepardo le dio aquel beso de agradecimiento, y así estuvieron casi todo el rato

Po.- oye Tigresa… ¿te sucede algo? Veo que estas algo… seria (como si no fuera así siempre la felina jeje)

Tigresa.-…

Po.- oye… Tigresa…

Tigresa.- no me molestes… "dijo con voz fría y levemente cruel"

Po.- pero… "se quedo callado por un momento" bueno… entonces ¿volveremos a Gongmen? "les pregunto a los demás"

Víbora.- si así es Po de nuevo a la ciudad donde derrotamos a Shen…

Po.- y donde descubrí mas cosas sobre mi pasado… aun así desearía saber que habrá sucedido con mi padre… seguramente lo mataron pero… hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que sigue vivo…

Víbora.- eso sería bueno… al menos tendrías a alguien de tu verdadera familia…

Po.- si… bueno por ahora estoy feliz con mi padre y con mis amigos, no me hace falta nada y desde luego te tengo a ti Tigresa "voltea a mirarla y sonríe"

Tigresa.- "se sonroja sintiendo la mirada del panda" ejem… no… digas eso… en publico… "dijo en un tono algo apenado mientras lo miraba de reojo"

Po.- lo siento… no era mi intención "se rasca la cabeza y sonríe de una forma medio tonta"

Grulla.- entonces Po Ariadne… ¿ya no tratara de matarnos? "con tono serio" y ¿en verdad lo que nos dijiste fue absolutamente todo lo que paso? "mirándolo un poco desconfiado"

Po.- enserio… "con tono serio pero un poco fastidiado" sino me crees entonces dime ¿Qué crees que paso?...

Grulla.- no lose… pero te veías feliz… y además esa guepardo te dio un beso antes de irse… eso me parece muy raro… ¿acaso hicieron algo más que solo hablar? O ¿te dijo que le hicieras algún favor o algo así?...

Po.- "algo sorprendido"¿Qué insinúas Grulla?... no hicimos nada más que hablar… y no ella no me pidió nada más que la escuchara y la ayudara un poco a recorrer el camino de regreso a la aldea… ahora sino me crees es tu problema… además yo amo únicamente a Tigresa y jamás le seria infiel… "voltea la mirada molesto por las insinuaciones de Grulla"

Tigresa.- "lo mira sumamente sorprendida y bastante sonrojada" e… ¿enserio Po? ¿Nunca me serias infiel? "habla en voz baja por la pena mientras mira a Po"

Po.- jamás te seria infiel… eres lo que más quiero en esta vida así que por favor nunca pienses que haría algo así además… tu me conoces solo intente ayudarla con sus problemas… o ¿acaso debía dejarla así tirada esperando a que muriera?... "la mira seriamente pero con cariño"

Tigresa.- pues… si… se lo merecía… intento… matarnos y…

Po.- "la interrumpe" si… quizás pero si tu estuvieras así… si yo hubiera muerto y tu hubieras huido de tu tristeza… solo deseando morir… ¿acaso no dejarías que te ayudaran aunque fuera tu propio enemigo?

Tigresa.- n… no lo sé… yo no siento nada… "decía intentando evitar sus sentimientos" así que… no se qué sentiría en ese caso…

Po.- siempre te ha sido difícil comprender los sentimientos de los demás… Tigresa… pero no te preocupes yo te amo y nunca te abandonare "le sonríe ampliamente"

Tigresa.- "apenada y sonrojada por las palabras de Po" yo… también te amo… y siempre confiare en ti… amor… "se sentía muy cursi por esas palabras pero era lo que realmente sentía"

El grupo llego hasta un gran rio donde había una vieja cabaña de madera junto a él cerca de un viejo puente de madera y cuerdas puesto para que se pudiera atravesar el rio. Fuera de la casa había un viejo zorro rojo que estaba sentado en una mecedora de madera igualmente vieja y rechinante la cual estaba muy cerca de la pared de la cabaña puesta sobre una pequeña extensión de madera la cual estaba rodeada por barandas igualmente de madera y con una escalera que llegaba hasta el suelo terroso y había un letrero clavado junto a las escaleras que decía "se rentan botes 80 yenes"

Grulla.- miren… ¿recuerdan que nos fuimos en bote a Gongmen la primera vez? Rentemos uno y vayámonos… "miro a los demás"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y alquilaron el bote más grande que había para luego tomar dirección hacia Gongmen. Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de Gongmen una guepardo había llegado a su guarida temporal que antes era la casa de la adivina que había ayudado a Po la primera vez y acercándose lentamente miro el cuerpo de su amigo el cual empezaba a entrar en descomposición y a oler un poco mal sin embargo a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto

Ariadne.- Haku… "se empezó a acercar cuidadosamente y abrazo el cuerpo del ave con gran cariño" ¿Por qué tuviste que… ser tu?... "sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras una extraña niebla negra había cubierto casi todo el lugar excepto un pequeño agujero que dejaba pasar la luz iluminando a la felina y al ave

X.- que patético… pero así es el amor… "se escucha una voz muy grave y tenebrosa"

Ariadne.- "levantándose de inmediatamente y cubriendo el cuerpo de Haku con sus brazos percatándose de aquella extraña neblina y sintiéndose acorralada" ¿Quién está ahí?... "grito un tanto asustada"

X.- yo… soy el mal absoluto… "se empezó a ver una sombra negra que se acercaba la cual era cubierta por una especie de abrigo hecho con la misma niebla que había alrededor con una capucha igual que solo mostraban unos ojos purpura brillantes" mi nombre no es importante pero… ¿Qué dirías si revivo a tu querido novio…? "sonríe malévolamente"

Ariadne.- "se quedo paralizada por el comentario unos momentos pero reacciono con cautela sin embargo demostraba una leve sonrisa" enserio… ¿podrías hacer eso?... "mirándolo fijamente con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos"

X.- si… solo tendrías que hacerme un pequeño favor… "vuelve a sonreír aun mas malévolamente y desaparecen las sombras revelando un lobo negro alto con armadura negra y brillante con bordes plateados y un símbolo de una estrella de 5 puntas invertido hecho de sangre"

Ariadne.- ¿favor?... "pensó"(¿Qué querrá que haga este lobo?... pero eso realmente no importa ya que… sea lo que sea… después podre ver de nuevo a mi amado Haku…) está bien… pero quisiera que me lo devolvieras ahora y prometo… que hare lo que tú me pidas por favor… "hincándose suplicante y sujetando los tobillos del lobo y los ojos llorosos casi queriendo derramar lagrimas"

X.- "mirándola malévolamente y sonriendo de la misma manera" así me gusta gatita que seas obediente… y está bien… lo reviviré pero… si me traicionas te matare… y luego tomare tu alma… y jamás volverás a ver a tu amado Haku…

Ariadne.- "con temor en sus ojos y resignándose a obedecer" si… obedeceré y nunca lo traicionare… amo… "estaba feliz porque volvería a ver de nuevo a Haku pero sumamente triste de tener que obedecer a un ser tan terrible después de haberle prometido a Po que no volveria a ser mala"

El lobo extiende su brazo hacia adelante y abriendo su mano un resplandor sale de su palma haciendo que aparezca en la tierra un circulo con una estrella invertida con la figura del macho cabrío dibujado en la estrella y tomando el cuerpo de Haku lo coloca en el centro recitando unas antiguas palabras incomprensibles para la felina pero que surtieron efecto e hicieron que el cuerpo del ave se curara rápidamente expulsando el veneno y dejándolo como antes de aquel terrible ataque

X.- ya esta… ahora tú debes regresarle el alma… si él te ama tanto volverá a ti…

Ariadne.- "se acerca cuidadosamente al cuerpo de Haku y nota como el corazón del ave empezaba a latir lentamente acelerando con cada caricia que ella de daba y susurrando a su oído" vuelve Haku… yo… también te amo… por favor no me abandones… "derramando una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y cayo sobre el rostro del ave"

Haku.- "su cuerpo empieza a brillar de un blanco intenso y después la felina vio como un rayo de luz blanca caía del cielo apartando toda la oscuridad para iluminar el cuerpo del ave y así después de unos segundos el rayo se desvaneció y su cuerpo dejo de brillar y empezó a temblar suavemente mientras una de sus plumas empezó a moverse"

Ariadne.- ¿Haku?... "lo mira fijamente y acerca su rostro al del ave besándolo suavemente en su pico"

Haku.- "mueve una de sus alas y suavemente acaricia su mejilla mientras correspondía el beso" A… Ariadne… "la mira un poco confundido" do… ¿Dónde estamos?

Ariadne.- Haku… creí… que jamás podría volver a verte… "lo abraza muy cariñosamente" no vuelvas a alejarte de mí por favor… "empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas"

Haku.- no te preocupes… nunca más me volveré a alejar de ti… "se olvida de todo lo demás mientras seca cuidadosamente las lagrimas de la felina con su ala y la abraza de la misma forma"

X.- si, si… eso es asquerosamente tierno pero… tenemos un trato recuerdas… ahora… presten atención… quiero que recuperen el pergamino que tiene uno de los maestros que acompaña a los 5 furiosos… es de color negro y esta sellado con sangre… lo tiene el guerrero al que llaman Leo… cumplan esa misión y los dejare libres y también… maten a ese maldito panda… es el mas peligroso para mis planes… entendido…

Ariadne.- ma… ¿matar a Po? Pero… él es mi amigo… no puedo hacerle algo así… "pensando en aquel momento cuando fue tan amable con ella" por favor… a cualquiera de los otros… pero no a él ni a la maestra Tigresa… por favor… déjelos ser felices… "en tono suplicante"

X.- me estas desobedeciendo gata… "movió rápidamente su mano y un intenso rayo de energía purpura apareció y golpeo a la felina justo en el rostro dejándole una marca como si se hubiera quemado"

Ariadne.- ¡AH!... "grito fuertemente por el golpe y poniendo su mano en donde la había lastimado y bajando la mirada" lo lamento… no desobedeceré…

Haku.- "se levanta furioso" ¡oye no te atrevas a hacerle daño sino te las veras conmigo! "se aproxima hacia el con la intención de atacarlo pero la felina se le pone en medio"

Ariadne.- no… Haku… el es demasiado fuerte… además ese fue el trato que hice con el así que debo obedecerle… pero tu… eres libre… vete… no quiero que salgas lastimado… no… soportaría perderte otra vez… "una lagrima recorre su mejilla mientras mira al ave"

Haku.- no… no puedo dejarte sola… yo te amo… y ahora te debo mi vida… así que me quedare a tu lado… te protegeré… pero antes… "mira al lobo" quiero hacer un trato contigo…

X.- adelante… "lo mira malévolamente mientras se relame los labios con esa sonrisa malvada en su boca" te daré lo que quieras pero… tendrás que pagar un precio…

Haku.- te daré lo que quieras pero… protégela… te lo pido dale más poder… o dale algo que evite que la puedan matar… ella es demasiado importante para mi… por ella di mi vida y la daría de nuevo… solo por verla viva y feliz… te lo suplico… "mirándolo con algo de preocupación y con voz suplicante"

X.- está bien… le daré un ejército y… un amuleto especial que la protegerá… pero a cambio… me darás tu alma… cuando mueras por supuesto y sino sobrevives de todos modos me quedare con ella… "de su armadura saca un extraño amuleto con la misma estrella de su armadura y se lo entrega a la felina para después chasquear sus dedos y así hacer aparecer 15 legiones de monstruos que eran sombras rojas cuyos bordes eran rojo sangres y tenían ojos amarillos con un dibujo de la estrella invertida justo entre sus ojos" mira la única forma de matar a estas criaturas es que los golpeen justo en esta estrella pero el resto de su cuerpo no puede ser tocado por ninguna arma normal ni ningún golpe… así que con esto los derrotaras… bueno ¡no me fallen! Y por cierto pueden llamarme amo Káiser…

Ambos.- si amo Káiser "hacen una reverencia"

Káiser.- bueno que esperan… "de pronto toda la neblina se esfuma instantáneamente junto con el lobo y solo se escucha su voz en sus mentes" los estaré observando…

Ariadne.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... "mirándolo muy preocupada" no era necesario… yo puedo vencerlos… no quiero que te pase nada… porque yo… te amo más que a mi propia vida… "lo abraza con mucho cariño y vuelve a besarlo mostrándole todo su amor"

Haku.- lose pero… tú debes vivir… también eres lo más importante de mundo para mí y por eso… prometí que le daría mi alma… es un precio insignificante solo para verte sonreír una vez más… y decirte lo mucho que te amo "le da un beso muy apasionado"

Ariadne.- pero… no puedo permitirlo… le daré mi alma a cambio de la tuya… así serás tu el que viva… y yo solo obtendré lo que merezco…

Haku.- sabes que no lo permitiré… además esa decisión fue totalmente mía igual que sus consecuencias así que… solo permíteme estar contigo estos últimos momentos… y después te juro que seré el más feliz del mundo aunque no pueda estar junto a ti

Ariadne.- "bajándola cabeza con señal de resignación" esta… bien… realmente no quiero pero… fue tu decisión… "pensando que probablemente moriría en aquella batalla sino podía protegerlo empezó a sentir una inmensa tristeza pero no quiso preocupar al ave y trato de disimular una sonrisa"

Haku.- bien entonces… creo que debemos averiguar donde están primero así que enviemos al espía…

Ariadne.- "intentando olvidar su tristeza por un momento" s… si… "hablando con una voz un poco baja" pero… se dirigen hacia acá ¿no? Tendámosles una trampa en Gongmen… podemos usar a estos guerreros…

Haku.- si tienes razón pero aun así necesitamos mantenerlos vigilados…

Ariadne.- ¡Raiden! "grito fuertemente e inmediatamente apareció una pequeña araña saltadora de color negro con un dibujo de reloj de arena en su cola de color blanco y varios ojos de un color rojo brillante"

Raiden.- si dígame jefa… "hace una reverencia"

Ariadne.- necesitamos que espíes a los 5 furiosos y a esos maestros… como me dijiste que se dirigían hacia acá… pues… digamos que les tendremos una pequeña sorpresa… "con una cara malévola"

Raiden.- si jefa enseguida iré a espiarlos… con su permiso… "levanta su cola hacia arriba y libera mucha telaraña mientras con sus patas traseras va tejiendo rápidamente algo parecido a un paracaídas rectangular y por la fuerza del viento que hacía en ese momento el "paracaídas" se elevo llevándose a la araña y perdiéndose en el firmamento"

Ya en el bote y viajando a través del rio, ya era de noche y nuestros amigos dormían profundamente excepto Po quien seguía pensando en cómo lo interrogo Grulla y la extraña mirada de los demás hacia el eso y todo en el viaje en si lo tenía muy pensativo y no lo dejaba dormir en paz así que salió de la pequeña habitación de madera del bote ya que decidieron irse en un bote parecido al que se fueron la primera vez solo que este tenía un cuarto un poco más grande para que pudieran dormir bien los 2 maestros Lee Da

Po.- "abriendo los ojos y levantándose para salir del pequeño cuarto y solo sentarse en la proa del barco (la parte delantera) y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado" (me pregunto ¿Cómo serán esas dichosas espadas?... y que tan poderosas serán pero… "toma cuidadosamente la espada de los héroes en sus manos y la observa cuidadosamente" no creo que sean más poderosas que la mía) "la levanta con orgullo"

X.- así que el maestro Shifu te otorgo la espada de los héroes… ya me preguntaba yo porque no estaba en su pedestal…

Po.- "reconoció esa voz inmediatamente" Tigresa… "voltea y le sonríe" pensé que estabas descansando… pero si… me la dio por haber salvado a toda china… aunque aún no se usarla "se rasca la cabeza" sin embargo… lo mismo paso con la paz interior y ya ves lo domine rápido WAAA KYAAAA "mueve la espada rápidamente pero rosa el mástil del barco provocando una enorme fisura en la madera" ups… creo que me emocione…

Tigresa.- si eso veo… pero sabes te ves más valiente cuando te equivocas… "lo dice en tono un poco seductor haciendo que el panda se sonrojara"

Po.- "bastante sonrojado que su pelaje blanco había adquirido un color rosado pálido" si pero… por más valiente que sea… no puedo protegerte… "agacha su cabeza un poco impotente" la vez pasada casi te pierdo pero… esta vez no dejare que pelees… "aprieta su puño" ¡DIOS! Como hubiera querido que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias… no como guerreros… "golpea fuerte la madera del mástil sin lograr si quiera agrietarlo"

Tigresa.- tranquilo Po "se acerca a él y lo abraza" era tu destino… y eso no puede cambiarse pero… no te preocupes saldremos adelante si tú no te preocupes se que harás lo posible por protegerme y yo también te protegeré así nos protegeremos entre nosotros y nadie podrá vencernos como la maestra Andy y el maestro Leo… te lo prometo así que no te preocupes esta bien…

Po.- no puedo evitarlo… te amo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti… pero si dejo que te arriesgues… no me lo perdonare… "una lagrima cae de su mejilla"

Tigresa.- yo estaré bien si… "levanta la cara del panda" ambos seremos muy felices… "lo besa con mucho cariño mientras el panda la abraza cariñosamente pegando mas su cuerpo al de ella"

Po.- esta… bien solo intentare protegerte como pueda… no permitiré que mueras… aun si debo dar mi vida para salvar la tuya…

Tigresa.- pero si lo hiciste una vez… cuando el cañón de Shen te dio… pensé que morirías… y estaba tan… triste… "agacha la cabeza" pero… si he de morir… moriré junto a ti… "abraza al panda pegando su cabeza en el pecho del panda para evitar que viera sus lagrimas"

Po.- está bien… tranquila no me iré de tu lado jamás… "la abraza suavemente y acaricia su cabeza" mejor… descansemos… porque mañana llegamos a Gongmen y seguirá el viaje…

Los 2 regresaron al cuarto del bote y tigresa se acostó junto a Po sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban haciéndola sentir segura y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del panda se durmió rápidamente mientras el panda la veía y pensaba "no permitiré que te pase nada amor mío" para luego quedar el profundamente dormido.

Mientras en Gongmen se oían ruidos de muerte mientras el ejercito de sombras de Ariadne asesinaban a todos en la cuidad sin ningún tipo de piedad por sus victimas así terminaron su trabajo rápidamente y volvieron a las afueras de la ciudad acomodándose de nuevo frente a su líder.

Ariadne.- muy bien… ahora tomen la forma de los ciudadanos y actúen normalmente hasta que lleguen los guerreros… después rodéenlos… y… "algo triste por hacerle algo tan terrible a Po" ma… mátenlos quiero sus cabezas… ahora ¡vayan!

Las sombras tomaron forma de ovejas, algunos gansos y hasta un panda y se dirigieron hacia las casas quedándose de pie junto a los cadáveres mientras esperaban el dia.

La mañana llego rápidamente y los rayos del sol dieron directo en la cara del panda quien sin moverse abrió lentamente los ojos viendo a Tigresa mirarlo fijamente lo cual hizo ruborizarse al panda pero devolviéndole la misma mirada

Po.- buenos días Tigresa "sonríe"

Tigresa.- buenos días Po "corresponde la sonrisa"

Po.- ¿dormiste bien? "viendo como ella usaba su brazo como almohada"

Tigresa.- "se sonroja un poco apenada" si dormí bien… sobre todo porque sentí la calidez de tu pelaje en mi cuerpo me sentí… segura gracias Po…

Po.- de nada yo también me sentí tranquilo sabiendo que si no te soltaba no te perdería… pero ahora… no se que sucederá…

Tigresa.- tranquilo lo enfrentaremos juntos… "se levanta y ayuda al panda a levantarse"

Salen del cuarto y ven a los demás afuera admirando el paisaje y no muy lejos la gran ciudad de Gongmen la cual parecía estar a media hora de viaje desde donde estaban pero se demoraron 2 horas y al llegar no había nadie en el gran muelle de la ciudad lo cual les pareció un poco extraño e inmediatamente bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad cuando vieron algunos pobladores pasar por ahí intentaron preguntarles pero en cuanto uno de los pobladores volteo hacia los guerreros grito fuertemente pero no en la forma en que lo haría una oveja sino como si fuera un sonido mecánico combinado con un aullido de lobo e inmediatamente el resto de los pobladores salieron rodeando a los guerreros y empezaron a transformarse en aquellas sombras listos para la pelea pero una figura apareció en uno de los tejados dejándolos sumamente sorprendidos a todos

Ariadne.- hola chicos me extrañaron "con un tono sarcástico" bueno ahora morirán a manos de mi ejercito… así que será mejor que se despidan porque son invencibles… o si quieren vivir entréguenme el pergamino negro que llevan… y Po… "con un leve tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento" lo siento pero… debes morir… esas son mis órdenes… y preferiría hacerlo yo misma… no quiero que mueras indignamente…

Tigresa… pe… pero… ¡no! Por favor mátame a mi… déjalo vivir a él… además te trato bien… fue el único que confió en ti… y que te ayudo… y le pagas así… ¡eres una maldita! "se subió rápidamente al techo para intentar atacarla pero una de las sombras la golpeo rápidamente en el estomago dejándola casi inconsciente"

Po.- "trata de subir como puede al techo y se pone entre Tigresa y la sombra ¡está bien! Me quedare… pero que la lastimen por favor… solo me quieres a mi… así que deja que los demás se vayan…

Leo.- nosotros no nos iremos… lucharemos… ustedes ocúltense esto podría ser peligroso… no son contrincantes normales…

Las armaduras y cuerpos de los maestros Lee Da empiezan a rodearse de un brillo blanco deslumbrante dejando un poco cegados a los otros guerreros para después aparecer en sus espaldas un par de alas grandes y blancas las cuales agitaron suavemente mientras sus armas se volvían de un dorado puro y reluciendo como los rayos del sol se prepararon para la batalla

Andy.- soy la maestra Ándalus poseedora de la poderosa cadena del destino…

Leo.- y yo soy el maestro Leónidas poseedor del bastón del destino…

Ambos.- ahora ríndanse o verán nuestro devastador poder...

Bueno amigos aquí otro capítulo más y bueno como ven los maestros nos dieron una gran sorpresa eh quien se imaginaria que fueran tan poderosos pero bueno aun no han visto nada jeje y bien de nuevo gracias a mi amiga y lectora #1 Valeria espero que este capítulo te guste a ti y a los demás lectores y perdonen no eh puesto batallas en 2 capítulos pero hasta en Dragón ball z no ponían siempre peleas xD pero ya en el 6 si las pondré y créanme será muy bueno espero jeje y bueno es todo por el momento y por favor ya saben los comentarios son sumamente apreciados por su servidor ok un enorme saludo a todos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo adiós n.n


	6. Una desicion dificil de tomar

Capitulo 6

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Gongmen mientras nuestros héroes se quedaban totalmente paralizados por la horrible escena que estaban presenciando un gigantesco ejercito de "sombras" estaba rodeándolos desde todos los ángulos mientras Po intentaba proteger a Tigresa en el techo de una casa sin embargo cuando vieron a los maestros Lee Da transformarse en lo que a ellos les parecieron ángeles quedaron totalmente atónitos mientras ambos maestros se elevaban en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo

Andy.- será mejor que se rindan escoria de la oscuridad… ¡no podrán contra nuestros poderes! "inmediatamente hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y su cadena del destino se movió cual serpiente directo hacia una de esas sombras atravesándole por completo la estrella de su frente y haciéndolo desvanecerse como si estuviera hecho de niebla"

Leo.- conocemos su punto débil… les será imposible ganarlos así que es su última advertencia… "separo el bastón en 3 partes unidas por una cadena hecha de diamante y con un solo giro de su muñeca destruyo la mitad de los guerreros que se encontraban rodeando a los guerreros"

Ariadne.- ¡ja! Si claro tu y que ejercito… "dijo sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba a ellos con su dedo y todas las sombras se abalanzaron contra ellos mientras los maestros apenas si se inmutaron y de pronto un resplandor dorado muy potente se dejo ver a través de los cuerpos de las sombras y de inmediato se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro"

Leo.- no puedes ganarnos… ríndete ahora… lo último que queremos es matarte…

Andy.- aunque te lo merezcas… "añadió en voz baja"

Ariadne.- oh… no pero… ¿qué es lo que eh hecho?... "sorprendida al ver a aquellas criaturas a punto de atacar a los furiosos" ¡alto!... no les hagan daño… lo… lo lamento yo… no quise ser mala es solo que… me está controlando… y no puedo… evitarlo "empieza a llorar arrepentida" por favor… deténganme… antes de que lastime a alguien… "levanto sus manos al aire y se arrodilla en señal de que se rendía y que la capturaran"

Los maestros se acercaron cautelosamente flotando lentamente hasta quedar a un metro de ella mientras con la cabeza agachada la felina no mostraba su rostro y sin percatarse cambio su cara de tristeza a una que mostraba una maldad terrible en sus ojos y con una sonrisa malvada abrió rápidamente sus brazos y de su collar que tenia colgado en el cuello apareció una neblina negra y densa que se dirigía rápidamente hacia los maestros pero en los últimos segundos antes de que los cubriera León empujo Andy varios metros evitando así que la neblina la cubriera

Andy.- ¡León!... ¡no! "gritaba fuertemente mientras solo veía como su amado era cubierto por la neblina la cual se empezó a introducir dentro de su cuerpo mientras ella solo podía ver de manera impotente como la oscuridad lo devoraba"

Leo.- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡DETENTE!... "gritaba desesperado sintiendo como si apretaran fuertemente su cabeza mientras solo sentía que perdía poco a poco todo control sobre su cuerpo"

Cuando se disipo la niebla solo vieron el cuerpo inmóvil del maestro quien solo miraba hacia adelante con la mirada perdida pero de pronto sus alas comenzaron a tornarse totalmente negras mientras su cuerpo se volvía mas y mas musculoso y tomando un color gris oscuro con ojos negros y el iris color rojo sangre mientras sus colmillos se volvían más grandes y mas afilados igual que sus garras y su armadura tomando un color negro metálico igual que su arma

Ariadne.- ¡ja! Ahora ¿alguien quiere pelear contra mí? "Dijo sarcástica mientras miraba desafiante a la leona blanca"

Andy.- ¡maldita! ¡¿qué le hiciste? "con un gran deseo de matarla sin piedad pero cautelosa mientras su rostro se descompone por la ira"

Ariadne.- se podría decir que… lo volví mi esclavo "empieza a reír malévolamente" ahora el es solo mío… "acaricia el pecho del maestro leo de manera seductora tratando de hacer encelar a la leona"

Andy.- ¡quita tus sucias manos de él maldita zorra! "se lanza rápidamente a atacarla cuando una figura se le interpone en posición de pelea haciendo que detenga en seco" (diablos… no quiero hacerle daño pero… si sigue así será consumido por la oscuridad y ya no podre salvarlo…) "pensaba mientras trataba de idear la manera de no herirlo mucho pero dejándolo sin posibilidades de seguir peleando"

Leo.- "interpuesto entre la leona y la guepardo mirándola fijamente sin moverse pero de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas mostrando que una parte de él lamentaba toda esa situación"

Andy.- "pensando rápidamente finalmente encuentra una estrategia y saca 3 dagas mojándolas en un poderoso veneno paralizante mientras miraba atentamente a su amado Leo" no te preocupes… te salvare… lo juro "decía en voz baja para sus adentros mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y en un rápido movimiento voló hacia su izquierda dejando un gran espacio para lanzar las dagas hacia la guepardo pero igualmente rápido Leo se interpuso recibiendo las dagas en su cuerpo pero sin hacerle casi ningún efecto el veneno paralizante mientras Ariadne solo la veía de forma arrogante y con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara"

Ariadne.- ¿eso fue todo? Pensé que me darías mas pelea pero ya que… acabare con todos ustedes y luego me divertiré con mi nuevo juguete "ríe malévolamente mientras lame la mejilla del maestro Leo y le susurra en su oído" mátalos… a todos y luego te daré lo que tu desees…

Leo.- "sin decir absolutamente nada pero comenzando a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad sintiendo como su lado oscuro se empezaba a apoderar de él" (no… debo… sucumbir ante… mi lado maligno…) "pensaba fuertemente intentando no dejarse seducir por las palabras de la guepardo"

El maestro se resistió bastante a atacar a su amada leona y a sus amigos sin embargo la oscuridad que lo controlaba dominó por completo su cuerpo y sin hacerse esperar saco su arma y la dividió en 3 secciones unidas por una cadena de obsidiana negra y brillante y dándole varias vueltas se empezó a crear una especie de agujero negro en el centro el cual empezó a hacerse cada vez mas fuerte intentando succionar todo hacia su centro pero de inmediato la maestra Andy libero su cadena del destino y empezó a girarla igualmente rápido hasta que la lanzo hacia adelante haciendo que impactara contra el arma del maestro produciéndose así un enorme choque de poderes el cual creó una inmensa explosión que comenzó a destruir todo alrededor de ellos y aunque ellos fueran inmortales sus amigos no

Andy.- "estirando el brazo hacia ellos y creando una pequeña esfera azul cielo la cual arrojo a sus amigos segundos antes de que la explosión acabara con el lugar completo" ¡ustedes sálvense, yo estaré bien! "la esfera se hizo enorme y cubrió todo el lugar donde estaban los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón desapareciendo instantáneamente

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón.- ¡maestra espere! "desapareciendo mientras veían el rostro de confianza de la maestra"

La explosión abarco toda la ciudad de Gongmen haciéndola desaparecer en una brillante luz mientras se formaba una inmensa nube en forma de hongo y en lugar de la ciudad solo un enorme cráter en el suelo de poco más de un kilometro. Y ya habiéndose disipado el humo 2 figuras se encontraban tiradas en aquel enorme cráter eran la maestra Andy y el maestro Leo mientras una figura que flotaba en el aire los observaba

Andy.- aaagghhh "tratando de levantarse y gimiendo un poco por el dolor" ¿Qué… paso? "miro impresionada al ver aquel enorme cráter en el cual estaba pero de inmediato recordando lo ocurrido" oh… ¡no! ¡Leo! "buscándolo con la mirada"

Ariadne.- solo… tuviste suerte gatita… pero ahora estas a mi merced… "viéndola malévolamente mientras se acercaba" pero antes… "desviando su curso hacia el inconsciente cuerpo del maestro Leo" tomare esto… "saca de su armadura aquel antiguo pergamino y lo mira con satisfacción" ¡amo Káiser! "grita fuertemente hacia el cielo y aparece una figura cubierta totalmente de sombras con unos tétricos ojos purpura que miraban fijamente a la guepardo"

Káiser.- ¿tienes lo que te pedí? "con voz de satisfacción"

Ariadne.- si… amo… "se arrodilla frente a la siniestra figura y levanta sus brazos ofreciéndole el pergamino que lo sujetaba en sus manos" amo… "con voz temblorosa y un poco baja" le… le suplico le perdone la vida al panda… el no tiene nada que ver con esto… "empieza a llorar suplicante inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante y pegando sus brazos y frente al piso"

Káiser.- ¿te importa tanto ese panda?... hmmm oblígalo a que deje el kung fu para siempre… y le perdonare la vida… "sonriendo malévolamente mientras miraba el pergamino" por fin lograre obtener mi venganza… "ríe fuertemente pero es interrumpido"

Andy.- así que… tú eres el gran káiser… dios de la oscuridad… eh oído mucho sobre ti… pero no me pareces nada especial… "hablando de una manera muy arrogante"

Káiser.- "sin siquiera voltear a verla" ¡silencio gata estúpida! "hablando en un tono imponente y muy autoritario" no tienes idea de quién soy… "extiende su brazo hacia un lado y como si levantara a la leona con sus dedos índice y medio empezó a subir su brazo mientras que la leona sentía una terrible presión debajo de su barbilla y sentía como se elevaba por el aire y moviéndose de forma circular hasta quedar frente a Káiser" ten más respeto perra de los ángeles… "la dejo caer al suelo para luego como si tratara de espantar a un mosquito movió su mano y una ráfaga de viento arrojo a la leona muy fuertemente contra el árbol mas cercano"

Andy.- "grito fuertemente al sentir el terrible impacto contra ese árbol" e… esto no… es nada… "quedándose totalmente inconsciente por el golpe"

Káiser.- ahora… mata a estos perros de los ángeles… y después haz lo que te plazca yo debo buscar un ojo… entiendes esclava… "la miro de forma arrogante"

Ariadne.- si… amo… "hizo una reverencia"

Káiser desapareció mientras Ariadne seguía pensando que haría con esa leona entrometida y arrogante sin embargo en un lugar relativamente cercano a la cueva del dragón apareció una gran esfera azul cielo dejando a los 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragón en un sitio que jamás habían visto antes y solo pensando en donde estaba la maestra Andy y como podrían ayudarla sin embargo también debían recuperar esas antiguas armas para lograr vencer al mal

Po.- do… ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Dónde está la maestra Andy?... tenemos que ayudarla… "pensaba Po mientras recordaba aquella escena hace justo unos instantes"

Tigresa.- tranquilo Po… ellos no parecen ser seres ordinarios… seguramente estarán bien… "recordando esas extrañas alas en las espaldas de ambos maestros"

Víbora.- si pero… ¿Qué son ellos?... parecían… ángeles… pero no puede ser

Grulla.- si pero… al parecer así es… ellos son… ángeles… "Un poco desconcertado"

Mantis.- ¿Por qué no nos habrán dicho que no eran seres ordinarios?...

Grulla.- quizá no podían… al ser así muchos los repudiarían… les dirían monstruos… o peor…

Tigresa.- si… tienen razón chicos… tuvieron sus razones… "recordando su infancia en aquel orfanato de Bao Gu" bien… debemos seguir… ¿Quién tiene el mapa?... "con una mirada un poco triste pero evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta"

Po.- pues… la maestra Andy tenía el mapa… así que… "agacha la mirada un poco desanimado y ve algo brillante y dorado en el suelo" ¡miren! Es el mapa "lo recoge y lo abre" bien donde estamos…

Po intento ubicarse utilizando las montañas de referencia cuando divisaron un grupo de montañas que terminaban en una planicie en vez de terminar en punta y observando el mapa noto que ya estaban bastante cerca del lugar a donde querían llegar sin embargo aun les faltaba 2 días para llegar a la cueva

Po.- al parecer aun debemos caminar mucho… y no veo ningún lugar cercano donde poder descansar esta noche… ¿seguimos adelante? "Po miro a los 5 furiosos esperando sus respuestas"

Tigresa.- es nuestra misión… debemos llegar ahí…

Víbora.- pero… aquí hay arañas y escorpiones que nos podrían picar en la noche… "se estremeció al pensar en todas esas alimañas"

Tigresa.- no seas llorona Víbora… así es como son las cosas nosotros somos quienes defendemos el kung fu de cualquier mal por eso… no podemos sentir miedo… así que ¡adelante! "intentando animar a los demás"

El resto de los furiosos y el guerrero dragón se quedaron sorprendidos de que Tigresa intentara animarlos ya que nunca había dejado que nadie se acercara mucho a ella excepto Po

Víbora.- "aun algo sorprendida sin poder decir nada" s… si… tienes razón tigresa no debo temer… "dijo sonriendo y mostrando una mirada llena de valor"

Los 6 guerreros continuaron caminando un largo trayecto hasta que el sol se oculto por completo dejando el camino completamente en tinieblas todos buscaron con lo último que quedaba de luz de la tarde un buen lugar para dormir y encontraron varias rocas de gran tamaño y muy alejadas del suelo como para poder dormir bien esa noche

Po.- "sacando una manta" oye Tigresa… ¿tú crees que lo logremos? Porque la maestra Andy y el maestro Leo… quien sabe si aun sigan vivos… "agachando la cabeza un poco triste"

Tigresa.- "mirando hacia donde dormían sus compañeros para asegurarse de que estén dormidos" tranquilo Po "lo miro con una dulce sonrisa que solo a el le mostraba" no temas tu sabes que siempre te protegeré… además te amo mucho como para dejarte morir… "miraba al panda con una mirada que hacía que el corazón del panda palpitara como loco"

Po.- "sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían sumamente rojas" yo… también te amo tigresa y no permitiría que te pasara nada… pero… estoy… pensando algo que me tiene realmente confundido… y no se… si debería contártelo… es algo complicado sabes…

Tigresa.- "levantando las cejas un poco sorprendida y curiosa sobre lo que le preocupaba al panda" nos confesamos nuestro amor recuerdas… eso… debió ser lo más difícil… que haya pasado en mi vida… así que ten confianza en mi si "pone una mano sobre el hombro del panda y le sonríe"

Po.- está bien… "suspira" veras eh pensado… en renunciar al kung fu… ser un simple cocinero de fideos… y tenerte siempre segura… a mi lado… "la voz del panda empezó a quebrarse un poco mientras una lagrima apareció en su mejilla" tuve… tanto miedo… "recordando la terrible herida que le hizo la guepardo a Tigresa" y cuando vuelva… le diré a Shifu que…

Tigresa.- "interrumpiendo" pero… acaso ¿estás loco?... el kung fu era tu sueño… y ahora… ¿quieres dejarlo?... solo por mi…

Po.- "con tono triste en su voz" si… lo pensé… pero… lo eh decidido… no quiero perderte… "la miro con gran tristeza en sus ojos" piénsalo… soy un asco… no eh hecho casi ningún avance… casi… te pierdo en Gongmen… no pienso seguir arriesgándote así… no soy tan poderoso como para protegerte… "apretó sus puños fuertemente" por favor… trata de comprenderme…

Tigresa.- "guardando silencio dándole la razón al panda" si… quizás no puedas protegerme… pero eso no significa que no lo intentaras se que darías tu vida por mi y también yo daría mi vida solo para salvar la tuya así que tranquilo ya encontraremos una manera… o sino… dejare el kung fu yo también… mi padre me ha cuidado bien y se lo agradezco pero… es momento de encontrar mi propia felicidad… "sonriéndole con mucho cariño al panda"

Po.- pe… pero… ¿no era tu sueño ser la guerrera dragón? "la miro un poco sorprendido"

Tigresa.- si… pero desde que tú me quitaste ese título… simplemente eh tratado de complacer a mi padre… pero ahora si que tengo una razón para vivir… tú Po... tu le diste una alegría a mi corazón y me hiciste sentir viva otra vez… "acerco su rostro al del panda y lamio suavemente sus labios" ahora ya no me siento… sola "le susurra al oído"

Po.- "se sonroja" y yo jamás creí que aquel sueño que tenia… de estar a tu lado se volvería realidad… aunque hubiera deseado que fuera en mejores circunstancias "dijo un poco triste" pero aun así es lo mejor que me ha pasado… "la abraza con ternura y le da un tímido pero tierno beso"

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante mucho tiempo sintiendo esa gran felicidad que los llenaba por dentro y los hacía desear que nunca terminara ese hermoso momento hasta que cayeron lentamente en un profundo sueño sujetando Po la mano de Tigresa firme pero suavemente mientras tanto en otro lugar una guepardo miraba fijamente a una leona blanca alada que continuaba aun inconsciente en el suelo pensando que haría con ella para divertirse un rato sin embargo se sentía un poco extraña… al ver a la leona tirada indefensa… sintió como si debiera ayudarla…

Ariadne.- "mirando a Andy" ¿Por qué me sentiré así?... "se pregunto a sí misma en voz baja" hace años… que no tenia esta extraña sensación… "la recordaba perfectamente pero no quería reconocerla" compasión… eso es para los débiles pero… "recordó como Po la había tratado y también recordó algo que le dijo que la dejo pensando"

Flash back

Po.- "algo sorprendido y un poco preocupado" ma… ¿matarte?... ¿Por qué haría eso? Aunque seas mi enemiga… no tengo derecho a tomar tu vida a menos que sea necesario… además ni siquiera tratas de amenazarme… así que… dime… ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿puedo… ayudarte en algo? "le dice Po con cautela disimulada por una pequeña sonrisa"

Fin del flash back

Ariadne.- ese panda… me mostro esa compasión a pesar de todo lo que le hice… me siento confundida… pero si mi amo me dijo que podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera creo que probare mis habilidades… "se aproxima a la maestra Andy y le susurra en el oído" ya es hora de despertar dormilona

Andy.- "entreabriendo los ojos y al ver el rostro de la guepardo se queda petrificada de la sorpresa" a… ¿acaso vas a matarme? "decía con la voz temblorosa"

Ariadne.- realmente no… "dijo tranquilamente con un comportamiento nada maligno" solo quería una pelea contigo ¿Qué dices?... de todos modos no tengo ordenes de matarte así que te perdonare la vida…

Andy.- "congelada de la impresión" pe… pero ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? "la mira sorprendida" pensé que… eras malvada… siempre…

Ariadne.- si… lo era… pero su amigo… el panda me mostro la verdad me enseño a que no por ser enemigos no debamos ayudarnos por eso… solo quisiera ver que tan poderosa soy comparada con ustedes y claro… sin magia negra "se quita el amuleto y lo guarda en su ropa" ¿aceptas?

Andy.- pero… "mira aun inconsciente al maestro Leo" ¿podría pedirte… un favor?

Ariadne.- "sigue la mirada de Andy y comprende de inmediato de que se trata" ah eso… claro lo dejare como estaba… de todos modos ya no lo necesito… pero… deben abandonar la búsqueda de esas armas… ¿de acuerdo?

Andy.- hagamos un trato… si tú me ganas con mucho gusto los dejare ir y volveremos a enfrentarnos otro día pero si yo gano dejaran la búsqueda ¿aceptas?

Ariadne.- suena divertido ¡hagámoslo! "dice emocionada"

Ambas se ponen en posición de batalla mientras en el horizonte se empieza a aclarar indicando el amanecer sin embargo ellas estaban demasiado concentradas en su pelea como para notarlo y de pronto Ariadne simplemente desapareció de la vista de la maestra mientras ella cerraba los ojos agudizando su intuición mientras simplemente sentía todo alrededor de ella por medio de sus otros sentidos

Andy.- cuando tú quieras gatita…

Ariadne.- lanzo una rápida patada que debía impactar en el estomago de la leona pero se dio cuenta de que la mano de la maestra sujetaba su pierna" je… eres buena

Andy.- y aun no has visto nada "le da una patada a su otra pierna haciéndola caer al suelo y luego alejándose un poco" vamos muéstrame tu verdadero poder…

Ariadne.- bien como gustes "empezó a girar en círculos alrededor de ella y atándola sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta con hilo especial sumamente fuerte formando una especie de telaraña alrededor de ella"!ja! estas atrapada…"viendo como su cintura estaba bien atada con todos esos hilos"

Andy.- no te creas gatita… "su cadena se mueve rápidamente como un relámpago dorado cortando todos y cada uno de los hilos para después enrollarse en el cuello de la guepardo" bueno… creo que aun tienes una cuenta pendiente… tu mataste a nuestros padres recuerdas… "la mira fijamente con la misma frialdad como la de aquella batalla cuando hirieron a Haku"

Ariadne.- "recordando aquellos días en que su corazón era pura crueldad" si… lose… "agacha la mirada arrepentida" en el restaurante… quería pedirles perdón pero… su amiga no me dejo… en verdad lamento mucho todo lo que hice en el pasado pero… ahora… ya no lo soy tanto… de hecho… tenía planeado esto desde el principio… necesitaba disculparme… y sabia bien que con los demás cerca de ustedes… no me escucharían… pero adelante… mátame… es lo justo… "se dejo caer al suelo esperando que la leona tirara de su afilada cadena y le rebanara el cuello por completo"

Andy.- "impactada por la confesión de la guepardo" pe… pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabias que lo que quería era matarte…

Ariadne.- porque Po me hizo darme cuenta de algo… yo perdí a Haku por mi propia culpa… y por eso… me hizo arrepentirme de todo lo que había hecho antes… solo hago este trabajo para recuperar a quien amo… y por eso no quise poner en peligro a nadie… solo yo merezco morir…

X.- pero yo nunca dejaría que te pasara algo… por eso… cuando tu me llamaste… mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo… solo por estar junto a ti para siempre…

Ambas felinas voltean hacia atrás descubriendo una figura familiar que pensaba la leona que estaba muerto

Ariadne.- si Haku pero… si alguien debe morir por sus culpas esa soy yo… y mírame arriesgando la vida de quien más me importaba… soy despreciable…

Haku.-"le dice a la leona" te lo pido… por favor no la mates… ella ya no es como solía ser ha cambiado… y me alegro… así ya no lastimara a nadie más… te lo imploro perdónale la vida "le decía el ave con lagrimas en sus ojos y un tono suplicante"

Andy.- "pensando" (ahora… ¿Qué hare? Siento muchos deseos de vengar a mis padres pero… no quiero cometer un error que pueda destruir la felicidad de alguien que trata de ser bueno… no se… que hacer…) "muy confundida por las palabras de ambos y su propio rencor"

Bueno amigos aquí queda otro capítulo miren… quisiera que me respondieran una pregunta… ¿quieren más acción en las peleas? Es que a mí no me gusta el detallar escenas sangrientas a menos que sea inevitable… así que díganme por favor si quieren que les ponga más acción o si les gusta así… bueno fuera de eso quiero comentarles que próximamente hare un fic en conjunción con Gwevin234 para que estén pendientes y bueno ni siquiera tengo una idea de que se tratara pero eso después por ahora un saludo a mi lectora #1 n.n y amiga por supuesto y bueno aquí le puse mas como un cierto estimulo psicológico… no se decidí cambiar un poco mi estilo ojala y les guste ok disfrútenla les mando un saludo y nos veremos la próxima vez n.n


	7. ¿comienza una nueva relacion?

Capitulo 7

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban lo que fue alguna vez la gran ciudad de Gongmen la cual ahora era un gigantesco agujero en la tierra y en aquel horrible lugar aun humeante por la gigantesca explosión que sucedió anteriormente se podían distinguir 4 figuras, 3 de ellas en pie y la cuarta se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente mientras los rayos del sol mostraban a una leona blanca sujetando una cadena y una guepardo con la mirada baja y con el otro extremo de la cadena rodeando completamente su cuello mientras una ave completamente negra se encontraba a los pies de la leona

Andy.- pe… pero si tu moriste…. "lo mira un poco petrificada"

Haku.- si… pero mi amada…. "mirando a Ariadne" me revivió aunque para eso… tiene que hacer estas cosas tan crueles… pero no es su culpa… ella no desea hacer mal a nadie "mira a Andy con ojos llorosos" te lo pido no le quites la vida… y si lo haces… entonces también tendrás que matarme… a mi… "agacha la cabeza mientras se hinca frente a la leona blanca" no puedo vivir sin ella… lo es todo para mi… "dice con una voz llorosa y derramando lagrimas que caían al suelo"

Ariadne.- "se mueve lentamente hacia Haku hincándose junto a el y abrazándolo mientras susurraba a su oído" tu sabes que yo no permitiría que te mataran… tu no hiciste nada malo… solo yo… "derramo una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y cayó en el plumaje del ave haciendo que este volteara y la mirara" tú debes ser feliz…

Andy.- esperen… pero… "no se le ocurría nada que decir" pe… pensé que tú eras muy mala… ¿Por qué me dejarías matarte? Si… tú podrías fácilmente acabarme… ya que ustedes son dos y yo solo una… "Aun sin entender el porqué la guepardo no se defendía"

Ariadne.- porque… como te había dicho… Po me hizo reencontrarme con una parte mía que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía… y ya casi había olvidado… "recuerda la época cuando era más joven y creía en la justicia y en ayudar a quien lo necesita"

Andy.- "aun sin entender de que hablaba la guepardo" pe… pero ¿a qué te refieres? ¿No has hecho siempre cosas malas?

Ariadne.- no… antes era como tu… veras… yo vivía en un pueblo que ya no existe… el pergamino negro… que traían marca el sitio donde era mi hogar… cuando era muy pequeña… en aquel entonces vivía con mi padre, mi madre y una hermana mayor… cuando ese maldito maestro invoco a esas criaturas protectoras… nos sentimos seguros pero yo… no estaba a gusto no sé cómo pero sentía algo que no estaba bien… y tenia sueños horribles de criaturas horribles asesinando a todos y veía a ese maestro en mis sueños, tenia miedo… pero no me atreví a decírselo a nadie… hasta que un día… ocurrió…

FLASH BACK

El sol salía brillante en un pueblo extraño y donde se podían ver sombras blancas formando un "campo de protección" a lo largo y ancho del pueblo sin embargo el día empieza como si nada en el pueblo mientras las personas despertaban y comenzaban a trabajar mientras en el cuarto de una pequeña guepardo se empezaba a iluminar hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron directamente su rostro haciéndola despertar y saliendo de su cuarto se dirigió directamente a la cocina siguiendo un delicioso aroma que llenaba toda la casa

Ariadne.- "frotando sus nudillos contra sus ojos y dando un gran bostezo" buenos días mami ¿Qué estas cocinando?

Madre.- pues es solo un filete de pescado mi amor ya casi esta ve y lávate las manos si "voltea y la mira con una gran sonrisa"

Ariadne.- si mami "va al baño y se lava rápidamente sus manos regresando a la cocina y sentándose en un pequeño comedor con 4 viejas sillas de madera sencillas" lista mami

Madre.- muy bien aquí tienes y si te comes tus verduras te llevare conmigo a comprar la comida mi amor ahora come "acaricia cariñosamente su cabeza y se dirige hacia la escalera y sube a despertar a los demás para que desayunaran"

Después de desayunar todos y de una tranquila charla familiar, el padre de Ariadne se retira a su trabajo mientras que su hermana regresa arriba para alistarse para la escuela mientras que la pequeña guepardo y su madre salen con dirección al mercado viendo que no habían pocas sombras blancas en el cielo de lo normal pero sintiéndose segura la pequeña guepardo de no sentir ese miedo que siempre sentía al ver aquellas sombras blancas sin embargo a medio camino se escucho un potente estruendo y vieron un brillante rayo de luz rojo escarlata se dirigió hacia el cielo haciendo que cambiara a un cielo tétrico formando una enorme nube roja que cubría el pueblo mientras un frio fuerte y helado todos empezaron a preocuparse y comenzaron a correr hacia sus casas encerrándose dejando las calles totalmente desiertas

Ariadne.- ma… mami ¿Qué está pasando? "temblando del miedo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la pierna de su madre"

Madre.- no… no lose pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré… "la aferra a ella mirando hacia el cielo sin poder evitar temblar debido a la situación" mejor… regresemos a la casa mi amor… "da un solo paso junto con su hija pero se detienen de inmediato al ver que muchas sombras blancas salían del suelo rápidamente de la tierra y se perdían de vista dentro de la enorme nube roja"

Ambas miraban fijamente hacia la nube como todas las sombras se dirigían hacia ella sin poder sin siquiera moverse debido al miedo que tenían sintiendo claramente que algo terrible iba a ocurrir hasta que ven que la ultima sombra blanca entra en la nube y empiezan a caer relámpagos negros sobre todo el pueblo y uno de ellos le dio directo a la madre de la guepardo quien comenzó a retorcerse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse amarillos y su piel empezó a tomar un color rojo escarlata oscuro con bordes completamente negros y Ariadne se acerco para ver si estaba bien aunque con mucho miedo

Ariadne.- ma… ¿mami?... "temblando un poco aterrorizada por la situación sin poder moverse hasta que su preocupación por su madre fue más fuerte que su miedo y se acerco lentamente a ella e intento tocarla pero no pudo ya que su cuerpo se había vuelto intangible"

Esa "sombra" se despertó y lanzo un horrible aullido que sonaba a una mezcla entre un sonido mecánico y un aullido de lobo, haciendo que la pequeña saliera corriendo hacia su casa a toda velocidad mientras varios relámpagos negros intentaban alcanzarla y al llegar a la entrada de su casa entro y cerró la puerta lo más segura posible y cerrando las ventanas también mientras gritaba con fuerza para ver si había alguien allí pero al no recibir respuesta busco en todos lados pero no pudo encontrar a nadie en el cuarto de su padre y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana y la encontró en el armario de su casa con una cara de inmenso terror con la mirada perdida viendo al vacio mientras temblaba incontrolablemente

Ariadne.- hermana… hermana… "extendió su brazo y toco tímidamente a su hermana" es… ¿estás bien?... "perdió un poco la paciencia y le dio una fuerte sacudida" ¡hermana!

Hermana.- ¿eh?... qu… ¿Qué pasa hermanita?... "cambio inmediatamente de actitud como si nunca hubiera estado aterrada" y mama… ¿Dónde está? "pregunto tranquilamente acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña guepardo y sonriéndole"

Ariadne.- "con una mezcla entre sorpresa y tristeza" ma… mama esta… "comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras agachaba la mirada"

Hermana.- si ¿Dónde está? "dijo un poco preocupada"

Ariadne.- ¡ELLA SE CONVIRTIO EN UNO DE ESOS MONSTRUOS! "grito fuertemente y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se frotaba sus manos contra sus ojos"

Hermana.- "la abraza tratando de consolarla pero siente inmediatamente un extraño dolor punzante en su pecho y presintió que sucedería algo malo, de pronto un relámpago negro cayo rápidamente hacia ellas y girando rápidamente pudo evitar que su hermanita saliera lastimada pero ella recibió un leve rose de aquel extraño relámpago pero no sintió nada solo quedo una extraña mancha oscura en su brazo izquierdo" ¿estás bien hermanita? "la mira con preocupación"

Ariadne.- si hermana… pero mama… "continuo llorando"

Hermana.- si lose… pero debemos ser fuertes… no podemos seguir aquí entiendes es muy peligroso… arregla tus cosas y espérame en la puerta si "la miro con cariño y limpio un poco sus lagrimas" anda ve

Ariadne.- "asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto"

Las 2 prepararon rápidamente sus cosas y se encontraron en la puerta para luego abrirla de lleno esperando a que un relámpago cayera pero no paso nada y su hermana la subió a sus hombros y le indico que se agarrara lo más fuerte que pudiera para luego ponerse en una posición muy rara que ella jamás había visto

Hermana.- muy bien hermanita agárrate fuerte si "la miro con unos ojos que tenían un impresionante brillo rojo casi parecían rubíes" match… dos "salieron disparadas a una increíble velocidad logrando escapar fácilmente de ese maldito pueblo y dirigiéndose hacia el este hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo que tenía en una de sus colinas un impresionante castillo hecho aparentemente de jade"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ariadne.- a partir de ese momento… dije que lucharía por la justicia… para evitar que volviera a pasar algo así… pero cuando Shifu ya no me quiso… jure que acabaría con el kung fu para siempre… después de eso hice varias cosas de las que me arrepiento profundamente y si mi castigo es la muerte lo acepto con gusto… "la miro firmemente pero con arrepentimiento y tristeza en su rostro"

Andy.- e… entiendo pero… ¿Qué sucedió con tu hermana?...

Ariadne.- pues… me abandono… después de 7 años de estar juntas… solo me dejo una nota y se fue… no la eh vuelto a ver… "baja su mirada con mucha tristeza"

Andy.- comprendo… y… lo siento pero… debes pagar… "iba a jalar rápidamente la cadena para cortar su cuello pero se detuvo en el último instante recordando a Po y pensando" (si el pudo perdonarla ¿Por qué yo no podría?... no parece mala pero… no puedo dejarla ir) no te matare… pero… deja de involucrarte en esta misión… sino entonces si te quitare la vida… vete… y se feliz "la mira con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y empieza a dirigirse directamente hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Leo y lo carga sobre su hombro para después desaparecer en una enorme esfera azul que los transporta rápida y directamente hacia el palacio de jade para curar las heridas de Leo"

Ariadne.- pero… "mira hacia la esfera azul sin poder decir mas mientras solo los ve desaparecer" si… eso hare… "camina hacia Haku y lo abraza con mucho cariño y dándole un tierno beso lleno de mucha pasión" te amo Haku

Haku.- y yo a ti mi amada gatita "la cubre casi por completo con sus grandes alas mientras le corresponde con un beso aun más apasionado"

Al terminar aquel dulce beso que pareció eterno se quedaron así mirándose fijamente olvidando al resto del mundo y olvidando el pasado y el futuro solo concentrándose en ese dulce momento y sintiendo una inmensa felicidad que ellos creían no podía romperla nadie mientras tanto una sombra oscura los observaba con sus sombríos ojos purpura brillantes

Káiser.- traidores… bien dejare que disfruten estos últimos momentos de sus vidas ya que serán los últimos… ahora debo preparar la trampa para esos tontos… no dejare que lleguen a esas armas tan fácilmente… "desaparece del lugar"

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes siguieron caminando durante todo el día casi hasta llegar la noche con el sol aun visible en el horizonte se dispusieron a empezar a buscar un sitio cómodo donde dormir quizás otras rocas donde pudieran dormir tranquilamente cuando de pronto vieron un gran resplandor a unos 400 metros de donde se encontraban y pudieron distinguir luces moviéndose

Mono.- miren… ¿Qué será eso? "apuntando a las luces que formaban una línea casi visible y que se movía lentamente de este a oeste"

Grulla.- hmmm.- eso parece… "trato de observar lo mejor que pudo pero no consigio distinguir bien" no lo sé… iré volando e investigare… "levanto el vuelo silenciosamente y desde una altura prudente vio varias casas, faroles que las iluminaban y un letrero que decía "bienvenidos a tortuvilla" y volviendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás" es un pueblo tenemos suerte esta noche no tendremos que dormir en una roca…

Tigresa.- si… mucha suerte diría yo… pero aun me parece extraño… ¿Qué haría un pueblo en un lugar así?... no veo ningún rio ni lago por aquí…

Grulla.- quizás ellos tienen un pozo de agua subterránea "sugirió"

Tigresa.- si… puede ser pero esto me da mala espina y… ¿que son esas luces?

Grulla.- son aldeanos en alguna clase de ceremonia… o al menos eso pude ver yo

Tigresa.- muy bien acerquémonos pero con cautela… Víbora ve tu por favor eres la mas sigilosa del grupo intenta descubrir si hay algún peligro en este pueblo

Víbora.- si iré enseguida Tigresa… "se movió rápidamente ocultándose hábilmente entre las rocas y arbustos para finalmente burlar a cualquiera que pudiera verla y se acerca a escuchar atentamente"

X1.- otra ceremonia dedicada a nuestro gran dios Dagon es increíble… pero el es el que nos provee de todo lo que necesitamos…

X2.-si tienes razón… pero mejor vamos a dormir no creo que lleguen invitados inesperados en este momento eh… jejeje

X1.- si tienes razón yo tampoco lo creo vamos, durmamos

Víbora.- ¿visitantes inesperados? ¿a que se referían?... bueno seguro solo estaban bromeando "lo dijo en voz muy baja sin darle mayor importancia y vuelve con los demás" chicos descuiden solo están ofreciendo un festival a su dios Dagon… eso es todo así que ¿vamos o dormimos aquí? "mira a Tigresa"

Tigresa.- si dices que no hay peligro entonces no veo por qué no… "piensa" (aun así presiento algo raro… quizás sea solo estoy paranoica…) vamos

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón se dirigieron hacia el pueblo encontrándose rápidamente con sus pobladores y con el jefe del pueblo el cual era un viejo zorro plateado que parecía estar ciego pero sin embargo se movía como si pudiera ver cada roca en el suelo y distinguir cada casa

Jefe.- buenas noches por favor sean bienvenidos "se inclina en señal de saludo"

Tigresa.- muchas gracias "responde de la misma manera el saludo seguida por los demás furiosos" somos los 5 furiosos… y él es el guerrero dragón y desafortunadamente no tenemos donde dormir… nos… ¿permitiría dormir esta noche en su pueblo? Señor…

Jefe.- Long… es mi nombre… "sonríe amablemente" lamento no haberme presentado… pero ya no viene nadie por estos solitarios y áridos lugares… excepto ustedes claro…

Tigresa.- no se preocupe señor Long… yo tampoco hablo mucho con nadie… pero ¿está bien que nos quedemos?

Long.- no veo ningún problema tenemos un par de casas… que no usamos pero… deberán dormir separados… mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres… ¿está bien?

Tigresa.- si… no hay problema se lo agradezco mucho… "vuelve a inclinarse en señal de gratitud"

Long.- bueno… síganme "los guía por todo el pueblo hasta unas casas muy extrañas hechas de madera pero completamente blancas y aparentemente nuevas o con muy poco tiempo de haberlas construido" aquí es… por favor adelante y siéntanse como en su casa…

Los guerreros quedaron impresionados al ver la blancura de las casas las cuales parecían ser las únicas por lo cual Mono y Mantis quedaron algo extrañados pero sin decir nada solo decidieron permanecer atentos a cualquier cosa extraña mientras se separaban y entraban Víbora y Tigresa en una y Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Po en la otra se despidieron del señor Long pero antes de irse los detuvo

Long.- por cierto… si no están muy cansados y quieren divertirse antes de dormir… esta noche hay un festival en honor a nuestro gran dios Dagon habrá comida, baile y quizás… nos puedan dar una demostración de sus técnicas kung fu… "les sonrió un poco emocionado"

Los guerreros se miraron y volvieron a mirar al señor Long mientras intentaban decidir debido a que ninguno de ellos tenía la ropa adecuada para eso sin embargo después de tantas emociones merecían un descanso

Tigresa.- pero… no tenemos absolutamente nada que ponernos…

Long.- no se preocupen tenemos kimonos para ustedes considérenlo un regalo… "les sonríe mientras les acerca seis kimonos a los guerreros"

Tigresa.- "los toma y se los da a cada quien mientras ella toma el suyo y trata de ver si es de su talla sobre poniéndolo sobre su ropa" es… es de mi talla… "mira sorprendida al señor Long" pero… como supo mi…

Long.- no fui yo… "niega con la cabeza" fue nuestro poderoso dios… "levanta los brazos hacia el cielo" él supo que vendrían y nos pidió hacer esto para ustedes…

Tigresa.- enserio… "lo miro con un poco de duda" gra… gracias pero estamos muy… cansados al menos yo si lo estoy… "le devuelve el kimono y entra a la casa" ustedes pueden ir si quieren… "les dice a los demás guerreros"

Po.- pe… pero Tigresa… "intenta detenerla y convencerla pero no lo escucha" bueno… creo que yo tampoco iré… no es divertido sin ella…

Víbora.- yo si quiero ir… "sonríe alegremente" ¿Qué dicen chicos? "mirando disimuladamente a Grulla"

Mono.- claro Víbora sería divertido "le sonríe amablemente tomando el kimono blanco totalmente mientras piensa" (así al menos podre saber qué demonios sucede aquí…)

Mantis.- no gracias yo… también estoy cansado además tengo que meditar "tomando una actitud como la del maestro Shifu mientras saltaba por los escalones de madera hacia la casa pensando" (debo investigar qué demonios pasa en este lugar…)

Grulla.- "notando la rápida mirada de Víbora pero disimulando lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo con la mirada de ella" claro Víbora suena divertido y así puedo estar más cerca de t…. todos… si… de todos "hablando rápido por los nervios y alzando un poco la voz mientras se pone bastante sonrojado"

Víbora.- "un poco sorprendida" s… si por supuesto… hay que divertirnos de vez en cuando… "riendo un poco nerviosa mientras pensaba" (acaso… el… no… no puede ser o… ¿sí?)

Los tres guerreros se vistieron con el kimono para luego reunirse en la calle, Grulla tenia puesto un sombrero blanco que combinaba bien con el kimono mientras que Víbora se había puesto bastante maquillaje y la hacía ver como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana con sus labios pintados de rojo y sus pestañas resaltadas con un profundo color negro de su delineador de ojos y su kimono que era una simple pieza de tela que cubría casi la mitad de su cuerpo mientras que Mono los veía a ambos maravillado

Mono.- no… puedo… creerlo… "boquiabierto con una expresión de gran sorpresa" se ven… increíbles…

Víbora y Grulla.- gracias Mono… "apenándose un poco por las palabras del guerrero"

Mono.- de… de nada bueno… vamos al festival "dijo sonriéndoles a ambos"

Ya en el festival todos se divertían en los escasos juegos que tenían como el de atrapar un pez dorado con una red de papel y otros variados juegos mientras Mono se ocupaba en devorar un enorme plato de fideos, Grulla y Víbora se distraían viendo a unos niños jugar alegremente

X1.- vamos tu puedes, casi lo tienes, solo un poco mas

X2.- no me distraigas sino… "la delgada capa de papel se rompe dejando caer al pez dorado de nuevo al agua" lo perderé… "dijo un poco decepcionado"

Grulla.- pobre chico sino lo hubieran distraído… aun así intentaban animarlo y eso debería agradecerlo

Víbora.- "mirando fijamente a Grulla" eres muy comprensivo y amable… eso me parece muy lindo "le sonríe"

Grulla.- "exageradamente sonrojado" gra… gracias pero no… soy tierno… ¡soy un maestro del kung fu! "grulla mueve sus alas rápidamente lanzando golpes al aire pero calmándose casi de inmediato" oye… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Víbora.- por supuesto "habla casi en un susurro" contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo…

Grulla.- "escuchando lo que decía Víbora pero sin poder creerlo y piensa" (e… ella… ¿dijo eso?... o… fue mi imaginación… no… tuvo que ser ella… reconocí su voz pero… no se qué hacer…) muy bien ¿lista para un reto?

Víbora.- me encantan los retos "dijo mirándolo de forma desafiante" ¡empecemos!

Mientras nuestros amigos jugaban alegremente como si fueran 2 niños en las cabañas Po y Tigresa se encontraban dormidos sin embargo el guerrero dragón no parecía tener un plácido sueño y entre balbuceos incomprensibles y movimientos bruscos del panda lo envolvía la maldad poco a poco

Voz.- celos… celos… ella tiene celos… "repetía una voz como si fuera un eco dentro de la cabeza del panda"

Po.- "entre esos tenebrosos susurros comienza a ver una imagen de Tigresa acostada mientras alrededor de la felina se cierne una oscura sombra que se mueve rápidamente alrededor de ella" no… "balbucea" vete… no le hagas daño… "decía Po intentando detener a la sombra, intentando proteger a quien amaba pero sin éxito solo vio como una monstruosa sombra de horribles ojos rojos estaba a punto de atacarla"

Bueno amigos por ahora esto es todo lo que tengo disculpen si lo dejo así pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor pero no se preocupen pronto verán el desenlace y espero les guste solo altan mínimo unos 2 capítulos mas quizás 3 bueno hasta la otra y un gran saludo nos vemos


	8. La busqueda de la esperanza

Capitulo 8

Po dormía inquieto en la cama de aquella extraña cabaña mientras que en sus sueños solo podía ver impotente como Tigresa era rodeada por una escalofriante presencia, maligna aun más de lo que pudo haber sentido al enfrentarse a Thai Long o a Lord Shen sin embargo esta vez solo podía observar sin poder hacer nada, gritando con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito y cayendo en una profunda desesperación mientras intentaba acercarse a ella veía aquella sombra rodear arias veces su cama mientras se escuchaba una voz con tono grave diciendo "celos…. Celos…. Ella esta celosa…." Y de inmediato aquella sombra toma una forma que le resultaba familiar

Po.- "ve la sombra que toma la forma de víbora y mira fijamente a tigresa" ¿Víbora?... pero… ¿Qué hace?... "oliendo a escuchar de nuevo aquella oz que repetía lo mismo"

Voz.- celos… celos…

Po.- ella esta… ¿celosa?... ¿de Tigresa?... ¿Por qué… si siempre…? "dejando la pregunta inconclusa y haciendo una pausa" ella… está enamorada… de… ¿mi?... pero…

Po se percato de la escena y trato de hablarle a Víbora pero por más que dijera era imposible hacerla reaccionar y solo veía como se acercaba mas y mas a Tigresa hasta que llego un momento en que su desesperación fue tan grande que cerro fuertemente los ojos levantándose de inmediato de su cama de golpe, y respirando muy agitadamente abriendo nuevamente los ojos y percatándose que todo había sido un "sueño" pero aun preocupado sale de la cabaña y se dirige hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba Tigresa pero en cuanto puso el primer pie en las escaleras sintió un enorme peso que lo hacía arrodillarse, pero a pesar de todo Po siguió subiendo lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo hasta la puerta de entrada sin embargo Tigresa no se encontraba en ese sitio y sin poder mas cayó al suelo solo con la fuerza suficiente como para quedar mirando hacia la cabaña de enfrente

Po.- ¿Dónde estás Tigresa?... "quedándose inmóvil tratando de recuperar su fuerza mientras una gran preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro"

Mientras tanto Grulla y Víbora se encontraban disfrutando aun del "festival" sin percatarse que un gran peligro los asechaba ellos se encontraban en un puesto de fideos comiendo y charlando un poco y aunque ellos no podían darse cuenta los rodeaba una ilusión creada por el maestro Káiser, en realidad ese pueblo estaba completamente en ruinas mas sin embargo Po y los 5 furiosos veían el pueblo como había sido cuando se podía habitar pero sin embargo uno de los maestros si sospechaba que algo raro estaba sucediendo

Mantis.- hay algo muy raro en este pueblo… "miraba a las personas sentadas en las afueras solo en silencio sin decir nada y siempre vistiendo esas túnicas blancas casi parecían… fantasmas" bueno debo vigilar a esos dos tortolos… y a ese simio atarantado…

Grulla.- sabes Víbora… esta noche ha sido una de las mejores que eh tenido… gracias a ti… a que me acompañaste… "la miraba con gran cariño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa"

Víbora.- "se sonroja por el comentario" pe… pero si yo no hice nada más que acompañarte… "su tono de voz cambia a uno más dulce" yo debería agradecerte por haberme permitido venir contigo… "le devuelve la sonrisa mientras sin querer lo mira fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada"

Grulla.- s… si pero tu… eres realmente especial para mí y por eso nunca te negaría el estar junto a mi… "se sonroja aun mas que Víbora y volviendo el silencio solo mirándose fijamente a los ojos"

Víbora.- "pensando" yo siempre estaré a tu lado… "en voz baja" gracias…

Los dos terminaron de comer en silencio pero encontrando sus miradas casualmente y de nuevo mostrando aquel sonrojo que mostraba claramente todos sus sentimientos el uno por el otro que por ciertas razones jamás pensarían de decirlas y sobre todo no tendrían el valor para hacerlo

Grulla.- "caminando de regreso a las cabañas junto a Víbora en silencio y pensando" ¿Qué sentirá… ella por mi?... ah!... como puedo pensar en eso en un momento así… pero… es que… la amo tanto… "suspira tratando de evitar que ella se dé cuenta"

Víbora.- "dándose cuenta del suspiro de Grulla" ¿sucede algo Grulla?...

Grulla.- "sobresaltándose imperceptiblemente" eh… no… nada Víbora… nada… "hablando con un tono desanimado"

Víbora.- se que te sucede algo… sino no suspirarías… "sonríe tratando de convencer a Grulla" anda dime

Grulla.- bueno… es que… yo… "con una expresión de confusión en su rostro y bajando la mirada, evitando la de ella" no sé cómo decirlo… no… no importa… "finge una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Víbora" estoy bien

Víbora.- e… entiendo… "habla en voz muy baja" lastima…

Vuelve a reinar el silencio mientras se acercan hacia las cabañas sin percatarse de que algo los seguía muy de cerca e incluso el gran maestro Mantis que los seguía de cerca no se percato hasta que fue demasiado tarde mientras que en donde fue una vez la gran ciudad de Gongmen había dos figuras abrazadas y mirándose fijamente entre si

Haku.- ¿crees que hicimos… lo correcto al dejarlos ir?

Ariadne.- si… pero desobedecimos al amo… ahora muy seguramente nos matara…

Haku.- eso no lo permitiré… me matara a mi pero no a ti amada mía… tú tienes que escapar… y vivir feliz "la mira con ternura acariciando la mejilla de la felina suavemente con su ala

Ariadne.- no puedo dejar que pagues por mis culpas… además… somos… de especies diferentes… no… funcionaria… "agachando la mirada y ocultando su rostro en el ala del ave"

Haku.- no me importa… yo te protegeré… hasta el final… "se acerca lentamente levantando su rostro hasta dejarlo al descubierto y observando las lagrimas que surcan las mejillas de la felina" no llores… aun estoy aquí… "le sonríe mostrándole la mirada más dulce que podía y acercando lentamente su boca a la de la felina y besándola con mucho amor"

X.- bien, bien… miren que romántico… ¿disfrutaron sus últimos momentos juntos? "los mira de forma muy malévola" porque jamás… volverán a estar juntos…

Ambos.- "rompiendo el beso en un instante y tirándose al piso y arrodillándose en una posición suplicante" lo sentimos amo Káiser…

Káiser.- "viéndolos de manera serena pero a la vez macabra" enserio piensan que no los castigare por haberme fallado… yo los puse a prueba… y resultaron ser unos buenos… "haciendo gesto de asco" cómo es posible que los dejaran con vida y libres… "sacando una espada completamente negra y con un dibujo de una cruz invertida en el mango de la espada" debería cortarles las extremidades… y dejarlos a varios metros de distancia ¡desangrándose! "con un tono más molesto" pero… así aun me sirven… harán un último trabajo así lo quieran o no… "levanto sus brazos con sus palmas hacia el cielo y aparecieron unos extraños collares negros los cuales salieron disparados hacia el cuello de ambos fijándose firmemente oprimiendo sus cuerdas vucales evitando que pudieran decir algo y fundiéndose con la piel para desprender inmediatamente un respaldar purpura oscuro mientras aparecía un símbolo rojo en el collar con forma de pentagrama" estos collares les quitaran sus emociones sin importar que tan fuertes sean solo obedecerán mis órdenes sin voluntad alguna… "sonriendo de una manera muy macabra" ahora vayan y asegúrense que mi plan este marchando a la perfección…

La felina y el ave de inmediato se retiraron sin decir una palabra más sin embargo había un sentimiento que no había des aparecido ya que ambos volteaban a mirarse sin razón y sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Mientras tanto Po continuaba siendo oprimido por una poderosa fuerza que casi lo aplastaba pero arrastrándose como pudo logro llegar hasta el último escalón de las escaleras y fue ahí cuando vio a Grulla y a Víbora caminando en dirección hacia el pero con la mirada baja y aparentemente pensativos

Po.- a… ayúdenme… "hablando casi en susurros debido a la enorme presión que sentía aun sobre sus pulmones y la mayor parte de su cuerpo"

Grulla.- "volteando a ver de reojo a Víbora" sabes… Víbora… yo…

Víbora.- mira Grulla… es ¡Po! "interrumpiendo a grulla y mirando hacia donde estaba el panda

Grulla.- "volteando en la misma dirección y quedando sorprendido" si es el pero… ¿qué le paso?... hay que ayudarlo…

Víbora.- si vamos… "sigue a Grulla hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el panda"

Llegan a donde se encontraba Po pero lo encuentran casi desmayado y tratando de jalarlo lo ponen acuestan en el suelo e intentan hacerlo reaccionar sin mucho éxito hasta que víbora saca un frasco de perfume que tenía un olor muy fuerte y lo pone en la nariz del panda haciéndolo reaccionar

Po.- "abriendo los ojos un poco desorientado" ¿que… paso? ¿Dónde estoy?...

Grulla.- estas afuera de la cabaña para mujeres pero… no sabemos qué te ocurrió… esperábamos que tu nos lo dijeras… "con expresión de preocupación en su rostro"

Po.- "recordando todo lo ocurrido" pues… no se… solo quise ver si Tigresa estaba bien… pero sentí como si colocaran una montaña sobre mis hombros… no pude moverme… me dijo el jefe de esta aldea que por tradición… no debíamos entrar a la cabaña de las chicas pero… tuve un sueño tan extraño… soñé que tú querías atacar a Tigresa porque sentías celos… de ella y no lo entendí hasta que pensé que quizás estabas enamorada de mi… pero… eso ya no importa no vi a Tigresa en su habitación… ¡debemos encontrarla! "dijo bastante alterado mientras se ponía de pie"

Víbora.- ¿que… yo te amaba?... eso no puede ser porque yo… amo a G…. "Antes de terminar la frase guardo silencio un momento y después prosiguió" a alguien más…

Grulla.- "pensando" acaso ella iba a decir… no… no puede ser pero… si fuera así…

"tartamudeando un poco" bu… bueno debemos encontrar a Tigresa… y también… ¿han visto a Mono o Mantis?...

Po.- pues… el maestro Mantis dijo que se quedaría aquí conmigo… pero después se fue… y Mono estaba con ustedes ¿no?

Ambos.- "se miraron entre si y luego miraron de nuevo al panda" pues si…

Grulla.- pero… nos entretuvimos y… lo perdimos de vista… seguro no ha de estar lejos… vamos a buscarlo y a Tigresa también

Los tres maestros empezaron a caminar hacia el festival haber si de casualidad encontraban a Mono pero una figura conocida se les atravesó en el camino y les impidió seguir continuar su búsqueda mientras que detrás de él lo seguían dos aldeanos mas cargando unos extraños espejos de un poco más de medio metro de altura cada uno

Long.- hola… ¿se divirtieron en el festival? "con cierto tono macabro pero difícil de reconocer"

Grulla.- si, nos divertimos mucho pero… ocurrió algo extraño… nuestro amigo el guerrero dragón… casi muere cuando fue a ver si estaba la maestra Tigresa en su cabaña… además ella no se encontraba… debemos buscarla y también a nuestro amigo Mono…

Long.- déjame adivinar… se perdió en el festival y no lo han visto desde entonces… o… al menos eso piensan… "cambia su tono a uno arrogante y malévolo"

Po.- ¿Qué… quieres decir?... "lo mira algo asustado"

Grulla.- "tomando una actitud defensiva y con un tono serio y una posición de pelea" ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron…? ¡Responde!

Long sonrió de una manera escalofriante mientras que sus ojos tomaban un color negro con un iris rojo sangre y mirándolos fijamente empezó a cubrirlo un extraño brillo purpura mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, sus músculos se hacían más grandes y sus garras crecían mas y se veían mucho mas afiladas y peligrosas, e igualmente sucedía con sus colmillos

Long.- "con voz demoniaca" ustedes son unos estúpidos… creyeron que este pueblo estaba habitado pero… solo es una trampa y cayeron en ella… "empieza a reírse malévolamente" ahora vean… a sus amigos…

Los acompañantes de Long se aproximaron dejando los espejos en el suelo mientras los guerreros se acercaban cautelosamente para mirar con horror a sus amigos inconscientes atrapados dentro de una extraña dimensión que solo parecía un lugar totalmente blanco y sin poder hacer mucho solo se alejan un poco con sus rostros mostrando toda su ira especialmente el panda quien mostraba una mirada que parecía que asesinaría a aquel ser solo con la mirada

Po.- ¡maldito!... ¡libera a mis amigos ahora o te las veras conmigo!...

Long.- solo inténtalo gordito… y veras la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo… les sugiero que hagan lo que les digo… si quieren volver a ver a sus amigos con vida…

Víbora.- "pensando" ¿pero… donde esta Mantis?... seguro está escondido o… quizás… no… ¿de qué les serviría muerto?... seguro puede ir a pedir ayuda…

Long.- no te preocupes Viborita… tu amigo no está lejos… pronto lo atraparemos así que… les sugiero que hagan lo que les digo…

Po.- "sin poder controlar su ira se lanza con una patada voladora" ¡tu maldito libera a mi Tigresa ahora!

Long.- "atrapa su patada en el aire y sin hacer esfuerzo le da una vuelta muy rápida y lo suelta lanzándolo contra una enorme roca la cual al recibir aquel choque se agrieto visiblemente quedando un poco manchada de sangre por una herida de la cabeza de Po por el impacto" ¡ja! Eso te pasa por retarme… bueno ¿alguien más planea luchar contra mí? "sonríe desafiante mientras se truena los nudillos uno por uno"

Grulla.- "mira a Víbora haciéndole notar que era mejor tener cautela" no… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos…?

Long.- bien… solo deben traerme todas las espadas antiguas que yacen en la cueva del dragón… y cuando las tenga se podrán ir…

Grulla.- bien… pero nos llevaremos a nuestro amigo…

Long.- como quieran… pero recuerden… solo tienen hasta el medio día de mañana para traérmelas o sino… sus amigos pagaran… "empieza a formarse una fantasmagórica neblina la cual cubre a todo el pueblo haciendo desaparecer las tres figuras y mostrando el pueblo como realmente se veía completamente abandonado y en ruinas"

Grulla y Víbora se dirigieron con prisa a ver si Po se encontraba bien y al llegar descubren al panda totalmente inconsciente, echado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos a cada lado y las piernas igual de extendidas y un poco abiertas, intentaron despertarlo pero sin éxito y decidieron esconderlo en un lugar seguro, una cueva apenas visible entre las enormes rocas y los abundantes cactus de aquel lugar desértico, pero llevarlo allí fue sumamente difícil debido al peso del panda

Grulla.- "jadeando un poco por el cansancio" Po… debería bajar de… peso… apenas puedo arrastrarlo

Víbora.- "jadeando más que Grulla" no… te quejes… yo estoy… peor que… tu… pero debemos ocultarlo…

Llegan a la cueva y ocultan a Po en un sitio donde no lo puedan ver, Grulla toma una piedra de la cueva y escribe en la pared de la misma un mensaje para cuando despierte el panda e inmediatamente después empezaron a encaminarse con dirección hacia la cueva del dragón

Grulla.- sabes que si hacemos lo que él dice… no es garantía de que libere a nuestros amigos verdad…

Víbora.- si… pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? No sabemos donde están nuestros amigos y… parecía un lugar… diferente a este… quizás… ni siquiera estén en las cercanías del pueblo…

Grulla.- si tienes razón pero… debemos hacer algo, planear algo para tener una ventaja por si no cumple su palabra… pero ¿Qué?...

Víbora.- lo único que se me ocurre es intentar destruir las armas si no nos entrega a nuestros amigos…

Grulla.- suena bien pero… ¿cómo destruir armas antiguas y poderosas?

Víbora.- algo se nos ocurrirá…

X.- oigan… "hablando en voz baja" Grulla… Víbora…

Ambos voltean hacia un lado del camino y ven que detrás de una roca se asoma la cabeza de Mantis y acercándose el insecto lentamente y con precaución, hecha un ojo a todo el lugar asegurándose de estar totalmente solos

Mantis.- hola chicos… ¿Qué ha pasado? Intente buscarlos pero… de repente todo se volvió un pueblo en ruinas… y también… no vi a Mono, lo busqué pero no lo encontré… así que… decidí continuar hacia la cueva…

Grulla.- qué bueno que no te atraparon Mantis… pero… tienen atrapados a Mono y Tigresa y Po se encuentra seguro en una cueva cercana al pueblo aunque… me preocupa que pueda hacer una tontería…

Víbora.- si… el ama demasiado a Tigresa como para dejarla sufrir así… quizás el solo iría a tratar de rescatarla…

Mantis.- entonces debemos darnos prisa… ¿ya tienen un plan?

Grulla.- no exactamente… solo que si no cumple… destruiremos esas espadas… y nadie las poseerá

Víbora.- si pero… recuerda con qué facilidad lanzo a Po contra esa roca… y es el más fuerte de todos nosotros… quizás… sería mejor usar esas armas contra el… "piensa indecisa"

Mantis.- quizás eso sería mejor que destruirlas porque… si es tan poderoso como dices… no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad además… los maestros Leo y Andy… ya no están… o al menos… no han vuelto desde aquella batalla…

Grulla.- si… no quisiera creerlo pero… es posible que estén… "deja inconclusa la frase y agacha la cabeza con expresión sombría de tristeza"

Mantis.- entonces… sino devuelven a nuestros amigos les daremos duro con esas armas…

Grulla.- por supuesto… entonces… en marcha no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Los tres guerreros continuaron caminando durante mucho tiempo buscando la estrada de la cueva del dragón hasta casi llegado el ocaso pero por más que veían el lugar no encontraban ninguna cueva parecida a la del dibujo que se mostraba en el mapa, sin embargo encontraron una pequeña cueva que apenas tenía unos 50 metros de profundidad y estaba totalmente vacía

Grulla.- esta… es la única cueva en kilómetros… aparentemente… "mirando desde la entrada de la cueva viendo únicamente puro desierto y varias montañas no muy altas a lo lejos"

Víbora.- pero… no hay nada aquí entonces… ¿Dónde estará esa cueva?

Mantis.- "revisando el lugar minuciosamente" quizás… sea esta pero… tal vez… robaron las espadas…

Grulla.- pero recuerda lo que nos dijo el maestro Shifu… nadie podía entrar en la cueva con malas intenciones… pero quizás…

Víbora.- alguien vino con alguna buena intención y… se las llevo… "completo la frase de Grulla"

Mantis.- es posible pero… "bastante pensativo" ¿quien más podría saber de este lugar?

Grulla.- no lose… el mapa lo descubrió Po… pero podría no ser el único que exista

Con la poca luz que quedaba los guerreros siguieron viendo todo el lugar sin poder encontrar nada inusual y pensando que quizás no era esa la cueva decidieron dejar de buscar en cuanto la noche cubrió por completo todo el lugar y debido a que era una noche sin luna solo la leve luz de las estrellas iluminaba pobremente aquella noche y terminando exhaustos buscan cada uno un sitio para dormir. Mantis quedo profundamente dormido casi de inmediato pero Grulla y Víbora estaban muy preocupados y sin poder conciliar el sueño

Grulla.- ya deberíamos dormir… mañana continuaremos "mirando a Víbora que estaba acostada junto a él"

Víbora.- si pero… y si no encontramos esa cueva… ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros amigos? No quiero perderlos… "agacha la mirada con gran tristeza"

Grulla.- "abraza a Víbora cubriéndola con sus alas y acercándola más hacia el" tranquila ya verás que mañana lograremos encontrarla y volveremos para salvar a nuestros amigos… "sonrió tratando de animarla poniéndose levemente sonrojado por lo cerca que estaba de ella"

Víbora.- si… tienes razón Grulla lo último que debemos perder es la esperanza "le devuelve la sonrisa y también se sonroja al sentir las cálidas alas de Grulla"

Después de tranquilizarse lograron dormir un poco sin percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando de lejos cada movimiento pero sin acercarse al lugar donde estaban, la noche había pasado rápidamente y el día estaba a punto de empezar, los rayos del sol apenas comenzaron a iluminar todo el lugar mientras que en la cueva un pequeño guerrero despierta mucho antes que sus otros dos compañeros y empieza a buscar por todos lados una pista, algún indicio de la cueva del dragón hasta que el primer rayo de sol ilumina la cueva en un punto especifico y un extraño reflejo verdoso se proyecta en la roca de la cueva

Mantis.- ¿Qué es eso?... "observa el reflejo y lo sigue rápidamente con la mirada hasta encontrar un símbolo exactamente igual al que se mostraba en el mapa y que era el sello de los 5 dragones de jade y estaba hecho completamente de jade el cual parecía estar fundido con la roca" ¡oigan despierten! "les grita a Grulla y Vibora"

Grulla.- "se levanta de golpe aun algo cansado" ¿Qué… que pasa Mantis?

Mantis.- miren eso… "señala el símbolo hecho de jade"

Grulla.- no puede ser entonces… "se dirige a aquel sello y lo toca con su ala"

El sello empezó a brillar y de la entrada de la cueva aparecieron dientes de jade como si de la boca de un dragón se tratara y en el interior miles de rocas empezaron a desprender un brillo verde iluminando toda la cueva y en el fondo empezaron a fluir líneas de agua que formaron rápidamente un gran charco en el suelo de la cueva de dos metros de ancho, los guerreros se aproximaron al charco y vieron su reflejo en el sin entender que significaba

Bueno mis amigos lectores… aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo que publicare ya que perdón pero… no veo que lo lean… y francamente eso como escritor… me da pa abajo… y me refiero más que nada a los reviews… digo no creo que hubiera sido tan difícil dejar uno que otro ¿no? Pero bueno… aun lo pensare… si me dejan reviews en este capítulo… entonces lo seguiré posteando… y bueno agradezco mucho a Gwevin234 que lamentablemente tuvimos ciertos problemas… dejo de poner sus reviews… y a arluna que también siguió mi historia hasta ahora a ellos dos les digo que si quieren les paso lo que falta de esta historia… si me decido a dejar de ponerla… pero bueno espero disfruten este capitulo y ya saben si quieren que lo siga posteando… al menos dejen un solo review… gracias


	9. El secreto de las espadas

Capitulo 9

El sol iluminaba lentamente todo aquel terreno desértico incluyendo la pequeña cueva donde se encontraban los tres furiosos, mirando fijamente aquel extraño charco que había aparecido como por arte de magia, nuestros guerreros se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar el lago sin la mas mínima idea de qué hacer

Grulla.- ¿Qué será esto?... "volteando a ver a Víbora y luego a Mantis"

Víbora.- no… no lose parece… un charco pero… "deja inconclusa la oración"

Mantis.- que pasaría si… "mantis extiende su tenaza y toca levemente el agua del charco e inmediatamente empieza a resplandecer levemente mientras empiezan a aparecer imágenes del pasado de mantis, aquellos días cuando era muy impaciente, la trampa que lo obligo a aprender a ser paciente y como acabo siendo finalmente un gran maestro del kung fu" eso si que no me lo esperaba… "quita su tenaza del agua"

Grulla.- haber… déjame intentarlo a mi Mantis "Grulla extendió su ala y toco suavemente la superficie del agua creando pequeñas ondas en ella y empezaron a aparecer antiguas imágenes de cuando era conserje de la academia Lee-Dah, lo afortunado que fue de encontrar a Meiling quien le dio ánimo para hacer realidad sus sueños y finalmente aquel momento donde la confianza lo hizo seguir adelante hasta demostrar que podía lograr sus sueños" hace tiempo que… no recordaba esto… "sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras quitaba su ala del agua"

Víbora.- ahora me toca a mí chicos "estira su cola y toca el agua con la punta creando una única onda que se extendió por todo el charco para finalmente mostrar imágenes de cuando era bebe, ver a su padre decepcionado la hizo sentirse un poco triste sin embargo apareció la escena en la que empezó a bailar de manera un poco torpe pero intentando alegrar a su padre y finalmente aquella terrible escena en donde su padre era apaleado por un enorme gorila con una armadura de acero "anti veneno" y viéndose así misma dirigiéndose hacia aquel gorila recordó aquel sentimiento que le dio la fuerza para acabar con ese gorila solo con su listón y movimientos rápidos e ingeniosos" aun no puedo creer que lo haya logrado… "recordando cuando su padre le sonrió ampliamente por primera vez y sonriendo por esos recuerdos"

Víbora quito la punta de su cola del charco y cuando pensaban que no había nada más del centro del charco empezó a emanar una deslumbrante luz dorada que rápidamente lo cubrió por completo y del charco salía una voz con tono cálido y protector

Voz.- Grulla, Mantis, Víbora entren por favor necesitan las espadas para salvar a sus amigos cierto…

Grulla.- pero… que… ¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué está pasando?

Voz.- soy la guardiana de los cinco dragones de jade y puedo ver en su interior… sus amigos peligran… así que por favor entren

Los guerreros dudaron por un momento pero después de dirigirse una mirada entre ellos Grulla movió su cabeza en dirección al charco como señal de que entraran, los guerreros se aproximaron y Mantis fue el primero en saltar hacia el charco, desapareciendo inmediatamente entre el mar de luz dorada y apareciendo en una extraña cueva donde las paredes estaban llenas de piedras preciosas muy variadas desde cristales de cuarzo rosa así como rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes, hasta el brillo cristalino negro de la obsidiana creando un arcoíris natural y terminando ese enorme pasillo de arcoíris había dos estatuas enormes de dragón hechas de jade, una a cada lado custodiando una gigantesca puerta hecha de oro macizo con el símbolo de los 5 dragones de jade (por si no lo recuerdan es un sello de yin y yang pero en el borde tiene cinco dragones los cuales están unidos mordiéndose unos la cola de los otros y están hechos de jade), Grulla fue el siguiente en bajar hacia aquel extraño lugar quedándose maravillado por tanta belleza natural y finalmente Víbora se les unió inmediatamente quedando igual de maravillada y sorprendida como los demás, siguiendo el camino hasta la entrada y quedando parados frente a ella

Grulla.- "con una expresión de gran sorpresa" que lugar tan…

Víbora.- increíblemente hermoso… "complementando la frase de Grulla con la misma expresión en su rostro"

Mantis.- "con una expresión un poco menos acentuada" si realmente es muy hermoso pero… ¿Cómo abriremos esta puerta? "mirando la puerta de oro solido"

Grulla.- hmmm… ¡oh gran guardiana de los cinco dragones de jade te suplicamos que nos permitas entrar! "habla fuerte y claramente"

Víbora.- ¿eso funcionara?... "le susurra a grulla"

La enorme puerta de oro empieza a abrirse lentamente dejando ver un enorme túnel cuyo interior estaba iluminado por piedras verdes de jade incrustadas en las paredes de la cueva que resplandecían mágicamente y se mostraban en las paredes extraños dibujos donde se mostraban dibujos de espadas, una batalla antigua y una reunión de guerreros arrojando esas espadas a un extraño agujero sin fondo que desaparecía para nunca volver a aparecer

Grulla.- ¿Qué podrán significar estos dibujos?...

Mantis.- escuche sobre este lugar… según dicen es la historia de cómo fue usado el poder de las sagradas espadas de jade para cometer actos infames… y el gran consejo de maestros del kung fu termino abriendo un antiguo portal a otra dimensión y arrojándolas dentro del portal para evitar que volvieran a causar sufrimiento con algo que fue creado para proteger…

Víbora.- enserio… pero… entonces ¿estamos en otra dimensión? "mira confundida a Mantis"

Mantis.- aparentemente… es decir como más podría explicar esa luz que proviene de aquellas rocas de jade…

Grulla.- no lose… quizás… ¿magia?

Mantis.- ¿tú crees en la magia? "mira a Grulla algo sorprendido"

Grulla.- pues… si pero… la única que eh visto es la de un hechicero que estuvo unos días en la academia Lee-Dah cuando yo trabajaba de conserje… era increíble…

Víbora.- "dejando escapar una risilla" oh grulla parecías un niño pequeño con esa expresión en tu cara

Grulla.- bueno… es que me gusto mucho los trucos que hacia… "sonrojado y apenado"

Mientras caminaban por aquel extraño lugar no se dieron cuenta de que habían activado las trampas y de inmediato el suelo se abrió haciendo que víbora y mantis cayeran en un agujero algo profundo que al final se divisaban unas enormes y afiladas estalagmitas que surgían del suelo cubriéndolo casi por completo mostrando un final horrible para cualquiera que cayera ahí, sin embargo víbora se había aferrado fuertemente a una roca grande que estaba a un lado de la trampa y había podido atrapar a mantis con su boca pero empezaba a resbalarse y en ese momento Grulla intento entrar en acción

Grulla.- ¡chicos! "dijo apresurándose a sujetarlos lo más rápido que pudo pero Víbora no pudo resistir mas y empezaron a caer ambos hacia las afiladas estalagmitas"

Víbora.- ¡Grulla! ¡Auxilio! "cayendo rápidamente hacia aquellas afiladas púas de roca"

En una cueva muy cerca al viejo y desolado pueblo en ruinas un oso despertaba después de haber sido derrotado por aquel terrible espíritu maligno que había tomado cautiva a Tigresa… si ella estaba atrapada dentro del espejo… y debía salvarla

Po.- "levantándose de golpe con la imagen de Tigresa atrapada en ese espejo aun fresca en su mente" ¡no Tigresa!... eh… ¿Dónde estoy?... "mira para todos lados de la pequeña cueva" ese maldito me apaleo como si fuera un aprendiz… "frotando suavemente su cabeza que a pesar de ya haber parado el sangrado por la herida aun seguía doliéndole" en verdad me dio una buena lección… auch… "mira su mano y ve una especie de pasta verdosa" al parecer víbora uso su medicina especial… bueno debo salvar a mi amada… "se dirige a la salida de la cueva después de haberse recuperado de un mareo momentáneo pero descubre el mensaje que había dejado Grulla en la pared de la cueva

Mensaje: no te preocupes Po debes quedarte en la cueva, tu solo no podrás contra ese espíritu… regresaremos con las armas y salvaremos a Tigresa y Mono pero debes quedarte dentro de la cueva y no actuar con imprudencia… no salgas de la cueva por ningún motivo hasta que volvamos… Grulla.

Po.- hmmm lo siento chicos no puedo hacer nada mas… sé que puedo derrotarlo solo debo… utilizar mi paz interior… "empieza a adoptar la clásica posición de la paz interior y dejándose llevar termino completamente concentrado y listo para la pelea" muy bien ahora… a liberar a mis amigos…

Po empieza a caminar hacia el pueblo que quedaba bastante cerca pero al llegar se encuentra con el mismo pueblo en ruinas después de que Long y sus sirvientes desaparecieran en esa espesa neblina y sin poder hacer nada mas empieza a gritar

Po.- ¡Long sal de ahí maldito!... ¡quiero que liberes ahora mismo a mis amigos!, ¡no te ocultes cobarde!…

X.- Long no está aquí… pero yo si… así que si tienes algún problema puedes arreglarlo conmigo…

Po.- "volteando hacia atrás al reconocer esa voz que sabía perfectamente de quien era" eres tu… creí que habías cambiado… pero creo que me equivoque… "se coloca en posición de combate" si debo matarte para salvar a mi Tigresa… eso hare… escucharte Ariadne…

Ariadne.- si… pero dudo que puedas vencerme… match uno… "desaparece en un instante mientras el panda solo espera"

Po.- ese truco no te servirá… "empieza a juntar bastante fuerza concentrándolo en sus piernas y brazos y saltando a un metro de altura y volviendo a caer en el mismo sitio dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo haciéndolo temblar por unos instantes y haciendo perder el equilibrio a la guepardo" puedo hacerlo todas las veces que quiera… "se acerca a ella en posición de combate"

Ariadne.- tú… te daré una lección… "se acerca lentamente al panda pero de inmediato se mueve velozmente y le da un zarpazo muy cerca del cuello y volviendo a querer herirlo de nuevo es detenido por el brazo del panda"

Po.- "sujetando el brazo de la guepardo" ¿Qué te paso Ariadne?… pensé que habías decidido ser buena…

Ariadne.- solo jugué contigo… no pensé que te lo tomarías enserio… yo soy malvada y siempre lo seré… "aparece una risa malvada en su rostro pero una lagrima rebelde recorre su mejilla"

Po.- "moviéndose rápidamente hace tropezar a la guepardo arrojándola contra el suelo boca arriba y sentándose en su estomago sujeta fuertemente sus brazos aprisionándola" no te creo… yo conozco a las personas… y tú no eres mala… dime ¿qué te paso? "mirándola con gran compasión"

Ariadne.- na… nada… yo… solo… "intentando luchar contra su lado malévolo mientras pensaba" (no puedo dejar que me controle mi maldad… yo no quiero lastimarlo… él fue el único que fue bueno conmigo…)

Po.- respóndeme Ariadne… tú no eres mala… y lo probare… "la suelta y deja su cuello al descubierto" mátame si quieres… no lo evitare… "la mira directamente a los ojos"

Ariadne.- "peleando contra su lado malvado mientras levantaba su garra con sus afiladas uñas" con mucho gusto… "con expresión malvada"… ¡no! Espera… no puedo hacerlo… "deteniendo su garra al instante" vamos tu sabes que quieres matarlo… "diciéndoselo a la Ariadne buena" no quiero… él es mi amigo y no pienso traicionarlo… "en el cuello de la felina empieza a verse como el collar empieza a fracturarse hasta terminar totalmente destrozado" nunca te lastimaría Po… "termina inconsciente"

Po.- Ariadne… ¿estás bien? "la sacude un poco pero sin obtener resultados" oh no… "la mira preocupado"

X.- tú… la lastimaste… lo pagaras caro… "se lanza al ataque" ¡Ariadne!

Po.- "voltea rápidamente y logra esquivar el ataque" pero que… "mira a su atacante y lo reconoce de inmediato" yo no la dañe… jamás lo haría Haku…

Haku.- entonces ¿Por qué esta en el suelo?...

Po.- esto lo tenía en su cuello… y después se rompió… "señala el collar destruido con la mirada y se pone en posición de pelea"

Haku.- entiendo… entonces me iré y me la llevare… y desde ahora solo yo seré su oponente… no puedo permitir que la lleguen a lastimar no me lo perdonaría… "la mira"

Po.- "nota el collar en el cuello del ave" pero… tú no te comportas como ella… ¿Por qué?

Haku.- porque realmente no poseo un lado malvado… jamás eh matado a nadie… ni tampoco eh cometido ningún delito… no por mi voluntad al menos… solo siguiendo ordenes

Po.- comprendo bien entonces protégela… no quiero que sea una mala persona… ella no es así… y tú la amas mucho por eso te lo encargo a ti yo debo hacer algo importante…

Haku levanto el vuelo sin decir una palabra mientras Po los seguía con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, mientras tanto en la cueva del dragón una inconsciente Víbora despertaba después de haber pasado un susto de muerte

Víbora.- "despertando un poco aturdida" que… ¿Qué paso?...

Grulla.- Víbora qué bueno que despertaste ¿estás bien?

Víbora.- si… solo estoy algo mareada… pero pensé que moriríamos en esas púas… ¿Qué paso?

Grulla.- al final pude moverme rápido y logre atraparlos en el último instante… me alegro que no hubiera pasado nada… malo porque… no se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido… "habla sin pensar guiado por sus sentimientos"

Víbora.- ¿Qué dijiste?... "sorprendida y levemente sonrojada"

Grulla.- ¡ah! Pues… nada… nada… "muy sonrojado" lo dije sin pensar… yo…

Víbora.- entonces… ¿es lo que de verdad sientes? "mira a Grulla fijamente acercando su rostro cada vez más hacia el de grulla"

Grulla.- "la mira fijamente mientras se sonroja aun mas" yo… lo que de verdad siento es… es… "abraza a Víbora con mucho cariño" te amo mucho… daría mi vida por ti y… no soportaría perderte

Víbora.- "enrolla lentamente el cuerpo de Grulla recostando su cabeza en el hombro del ave y susurrando a su oído" yo también te amo Grulla… desde que nos conocimos por primera vez… siempre desee estar a tu lado y ahora soy muy feliz… por favor… nunca te apartes de mi lado "le dice a Grulla con la voz mas cálida y romántica que puede"

Mantis.- disculpen… tortolos… sino nos damos prisa… oigan… "mira a sus amigos abrazados y felices" mejor no los molesto… "dice en voz baja"

Mantis empieza a alejarse cuando todo el lugar empieza a temblar mientras se escuchaba un ruido que iba en aumento, de inmediato Grulla y Víbora se separaron inmediatamente al sentir el temblor

Mantis.- ¡rápido! Debemos movernos… no me quedare a ver que es ese ruido…

Mantis empezó a correr hacia la salida cuando de pronto diviso unos enormes picos de color verde que bloqueaban el camino y de ellos surgían púas afiladas que crecían rápidamente convirtiéndolos en armas letales que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos y tomando la otra dirección Mantis subió a la espalda de Grulla y este sujetando a Víbora con sus patas levanto el vuelo mientras de la nada empezaron a atacarlo con flechas que salían de la nada a lo cual no podía hacer más que desviarlas con ayuda de Víbora y Mantis y llegando al final del túnel se encuentran con una pared que tenia dibujado una espiral y aparentemente les obstruía el paso

Grulla.- oh… no… fin del camino chicos

Víbora.- pero que… no es posible…

Mantis.- oh no… estamos muertos… "volteando hacia atrás y viendo aquellas afiladas puntas salir de la tierra cada vez más cerca de ellos a pesar de que Grulla los llevaba volando"

Pensando que ese era su fin Grulla empezó a descender para aterrizar junto a la pared y esperar a que las púas los atravesaran acabando con sus vidas pero de pronto escucho una voz dentro de su mente

Voz.- no pares… sigue adelante y no morirás… solo cree

Grulla.- … "tomando más velocidad sin decir ni pensar nada solo concentrándose en atravesar esa pared mientras Mantis y Víbora continuaban repeliendo las flechas que arremetían contra ellos sin percatarse de lo que sucedía hasta que en el último segundo se dieron cuenta y cerraron los ojos, Grulla cerró los ojos segundos antes de alcanzar la pared sin embargo no sintió choque alguno y volviendo a abrir los ojos se encontró en un sitio muy extraño parecía un remolino pero no soplaba ningún fuerte viento" que… ¿Qué es este lugar?...

Víbora.- no… no lo sé…

Mantis.- esto… no puede ser… es el legendario portal donde los maestros arrojaron las espadas de jade… debemos seguir adelante

Recorrieron todo el trayecto hasta el final de aquel extraño túnel mientras víbora estira su cuerpo hasta tocar suavemente las paredes del remolino que giraban rápidamente

Víbora.- wow… esto se siente como si acariciaran suavemente mi cola… se sintió bien

Mantis.- solo ten cuidado Víbora… según la leyenda más de una dimensión se conecta en este remolino y si te atrapara el remolino… te enviara a cualquier dimensión y no podríamos encontrarte jamás…

Al llegar al final ven una luz muy brillante que los ciega por unos instantes y obligados a cerrar los ojos sienten como el clima cambia abruptamente con un viento helado que atraviesa hasta sus huesos haciéndolos temblar y al abrir los ojos ven un sitio repleto de montañas totalmente blancas cubiertas de nueve mientras una suave nevada caía sobre todo el lugar

Víbora.- qué lugar tan deprimente y helado… "temblando de frio"

Grulla.- si… ahora entiendo porque muchos murieron tratando de encontrar esas místicas armas… pero entonces… ¿Cómo las encontraremos?

Mantis.- no lo sé… nunca pensé que existiera una dimensión así… parece un invierno eterno…

De pronto un brillo extraño llamo su atención y miraron hacia todos lados buscando el origen de aquel brillo y a lo lejos se veía varios rayos de luz completamente blanca los cuales iluminaban sin problemas todo el lugar pero calentándolo muy poco

Grulla.- wow… eso parece… un sol pero es blanco…

Víbora.- si no es como los amaneceres en el valle…

Mantis.- probablemente es el mismo sol… pero más… ¿joven?

Grulla.- ¿Por qué dices eso mantis? "lo mira muy extrañado"

Mantis.- según textos antiguos que eh leído… hay una teoría de que en los principios del tiempo el sol no calentaba tanto… y según dicen… pudo ser de un color distinto… más blanco según lo que leí

Grulla y Víbora lo miran sorprendidos pero se percatan de que han estado mucho tiempo en el volando sin haber encontrado absolutamente nada y al no ver nada decidieron bajar a descansar un poco sin embargo cuando Grulla empezó a bajar hacia una cueva un fuerte destello rojo lo cegó por un momento y al buscar el origen de aquel brillo ven una planicie bien escondida entre dos montañas y se dirigieron directamente hacia allá descubriendo las cinco espadas incrustadas en una enorme formación de hielo azul y rodeadas por un campo de energía que no permitía que nadie pudiera tocar aquellas espadas que eran una mezcla extraña de una hoja de espada afilada hecha de jade fundido con una empuñadura de metal y con un símbolo diferente en cada una de las hojas de jade de las espadas una con una llama de color rojo(fuego), otra con un remolino color verde(viento), otra con un cristal de color amarillo(tierra), otra con un rio azul en forma de "s"(agua) y finalmente la ultima con un relámpago dorado(electricidad)

Grulla.- wow… con que estas son las legendarias espadas… son impresionantes "mirándolas con asombro"

Víbora.- si… se ven misteriosas… "tan sorprendida como grulla"

Mantis.- si se ven dignas de un dios… "se acerca lentamente hacia las espadas hasta chocar con el campo de fuerza que de inmediato le da una descarga eléctrica" ¡auch!

Grulla.- al parecer están protegidas… ¿como las obtendremos?, las necesitamos y no queda mucho tiempo…

X.- bienvenidos… finalmente lograron llegar hasta aquí

Los guerreros voltean hacia donde proviene la voz y se encuentran con una loba blanca con la punta de la cola negra, ojos azules y con un vestido hecho de hielo, con una corona de cristales de hielo y portaba aretes con la forma de copos de nieve

Grulla.- tú… ¿eres la guardiana?

X.- así es mi nombre es Wendella… un espíritu de nieve

Los guerreros se postran ante la guardiana

Grulla.- gran Wendella por favor permítenos tomar las espadas… nuestros amigos están en peligro…

Wendella.- "con una mirada fría y una expresión seria" tienen mi permiso… pero para poder tener estas poderosas armas deben hacer un sacrificio y brindar la sangre y la vida de uno de ustedes para poder despertar su gran poder… todo depende de ustedes…

Bueno amigos… aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y sé que se enojaran conmigo pero bueno como escritor quería asegurarme de que mi obra no fuera escrita en vano… pero no se preocupen me sorprendió cuantos me pidieron el no dejar inconclusa la historia y desde luego no lo hare n.n pero si humildemente les pido de vez en cuando déjenme sus comentarios y sean críticos… no me gusta que me digan que estoy bien si realmente tengo errores… y finalmente pero no menos importante le agradezco mucho a Valeria por haber seguido leyendo mi historia y de nuevo gracias por perdonarme amiga mía n.n y también gracias a arluna96 que es mi lector #2 bueno hubiera sido el numero uno si hubiera sabido antes de el xD no es cierto solo bromeo jeje bueno de nuevo les agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero les guste este capítulo hasta la próxima n.n y por cierto… pienso hacer una gran batalla final con muchos personajes por eso quien quiera participar en el final déjenme sus alias y bueno como es un mundo de animales… díganme cual elegirían (de los que hay en el mundo de kung fu panda) y veré como les doy un papel en mi historia sip hasta luego


	10. La verdadera batalla empieza

Capitulo 10

Wendella miraba a los guerreros esperando su decisión pero al oír las palabras de la guardiana permanecieron inmóviles, sin poder creer lo que les acababa de decir pero sabían que era cierto así que se dispusieron a elegir

-no puedo dejar que Víbora se sacrifique… y Mantis es mi mejor amigo… entonces seré yo- pensaba Grulla

-no quiero perder a Grulla… y Mantis es mi mejor amigo… así que seré yo…- pensaba Víbora

-no quiero que mis amigos se sacrifiquen… ellos merecen ser felices, yo moriré de todos modos cuando encuentre a mi pareja…- pensaba Mantis

-seré yo- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Wendella sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de las intenciones puras de los tres guerreros mientras ellos se miraban entre sí al darse cuenta de lo sucedido

-debo ser yo… ustedes no deben separarse se cuanto se aman… aunque no quieran decirlo- dijo Mantis con mucha franqueza mientras Grulla y Víbora se miraban entre si

-¿es verdad que me amas Grulla?- le pregunto Víbora con ilusión reflejada en sus ojos

-bueno… yo… c… creo… que si- respondió grulla tartamudeando un poco y algo nervioso

Sin que ninguno se dieran cuenta Mantis se movió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el campo de fuerza y apuntando una de sus garras hacia su cuello estaba a punto de cortárselo cuando de pronto un poderoso rayo de energía se disparo desde donde estaban las armas de un color azul cielo abriendo un enorme agujero en el cielo y una potente voz provino de aquel lugar

-detente… has pasado la prueba tú y tus amigos pueden tener estas poderosas armas pero cuidado porque sino las devuelven para cuando empiece el año del dragón perderán sus vidas- dijo la potente voz mientras se deshacía el campo de fuerza y las espadas estaban a la disposición de los guerreros

-muchas gracias- dijo Mantis mientras se acercaba a las espadas

-Vamos… debemos llevarnos las espadas- le dijo Grulla a Víbora mirándola con ternura

-si tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos- le respondía Víbora mirándolo de la misma manera

-es así como se deben estar sintiendo Po y Tigresa… es maravilloso- pensaban los dos mientras no dejaban de mirarse

Mantis se dirigió lentamente hacia las espadas cuando una de ellas empezó a brillar de un amarillo intenso para después aparecer un símbolo de relámpago debajo de mantis y apareciendo en él un kimono negro con bordes dorados con el símbolo del relámpago de un lado y el sello de los cinco dragones de jade del otro lado y sus garras se habían vuelto de un color dorado intenso y podía sentir como una poderosa corriente eléctrica las recorría

-chicos… miren esto…- les dice a Grulla y Víbora quienes se acercaban a el

Grulla y Víbora miraron impresionados la imponente forma de Mantis y se acercaron un poco más hacia las espadas

-se ve genial Mantis- dijo Víbora mientras lo miraba incrédula

-sí pero ¿Por qué tus garras se ven así?- le pregunto Grulla

-no lose pero… siento algo extraño…- dijo Mantis moviendo su garra y viendo como de ella salía una poderosa descarga eléctrica que se dirigía a Grulla

-¡ah!- Grulla dio un leve grito y trato de cubrirse esperando a que el rayo lo golpeara pero al abrir los ojos, el rayo había desaparecido y Mantis estaba sobre su hombro

-tranquilo miedoso ya lo detuve- le dijo Mantis a Grulla en tono burlón

-pero… si estaba por… electrocutarme… ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto con asombro a ambos

-creo que fue Mantis… pero se movió en menos de un segundo…- dijo Víbora un poco perpleja de la impresión

-sí parece que mi velocidad ha aumentado- dijo Mantis mientras volvía a donde estaba parado rápidamente

-bien ahora veré que espada me pertenecerá- dice Grulla dirigiéndose hacia las espadas y quedando de pie frente a ellas

Una de las espadas con el símbolo del aire empezó a brillar de un intenso azul cielo y el símbolo del aire apareció bajo las patas de grulla haciendo aparecer un kimono blanco con bordes azul cielo y el símbolo del aire de un lado y el sello de los cinco dragones de jade del otro mientras enfrente de el aparecía una espada con forma de pluma que en cuanto la toco se volvió parte de su ala derecha como si fuera una pluma mas

-vaya… esto es genial- mirando su aspecto y esa espada que parecía una pluma de color plateado

-increíble- dijeron al unisonó Mantis y Víbora

-es mi turno- dijo víbora acercándose lentamente hacia las espadas

Al aproximarse Víbora una de las espadas empezó a brillar de un color azul marino y el símbolo del agua apareció debajo de Víbora y en su piel apareció un dibujo como si fuera un rio y en su cuello apareció un collar dorado con el símbolo del agua y frente a Víbora apareció una especie de listón azul marino con bordes dorados y en cuando Víbora al tomarla se le enrollo en la cola como si fuera un adorno

-¿Qué es esto?...- dijo Víbora mirando su cola

-parece un listón- dijo Mantis un poco extrañado

-enserio… haber- dijo Víbora y el listón se desenrolló de su cola quedando sujeto a ella y moviéndolo de un lado a otro lo dirigió hacia una roca y con solo tocarla la roca se partió a la mitad

-increíble- dijeron Grulla y Mantis al mismo tiempo

-no me esperaba eso- dijo Víbora sorprendida

-pero no tenemos tiempo nuestros amigos peligran así que debemos irnos…- estaba a punto de tomar las otras dos espadas pero una voz lo detuvo

-no lo hagas, solo los elegidos pueden tomar sus espadas- dijo Wendella evitando que grulla la tomara

-oh poderosas y ancestrales armas lleven a estos guerreros con sus amigos y abran sus caminos para encontrar a sus elegidos…- dijo Wendella con voz fuerte y en un tono respetuoso

Ambas espadas empezaron a resplandecer en blanco y elevándose lentamente abriendo 2 portales distintos en los cuales las espadas entraron desapareciendo de su vista

-síganlas… es probable que los lleven con sus amigos si ellos son los elegidos- dijo Wendella mientras señalaba esos portales

Grulla y Víbora entraron por el portal de la izquierda y Mantis por el de la derecha viajando a través de un túnel interdimensional multicolor hasta ver al final una luz blanca brillante encontrándose en un sitio completamente blanco sin objetos en él como si fuera una prisión blanca y de inmediato los tres guerreros se encontraron en ese misterioso lugar y por su tamaño relativamente pequeño vieron de inmediato a Tigresa y Mono y corrieron hacia ellos

-Tigresa despierta- dijo Víbora sacudiéndola con fuerza

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Quién?...- dijo Tigresa despertando inmediatamente algo confundida

-tranquila soy yo, venimos a rescatarte- dijo Víbora sonriéndole a su amiga

-¿Dónde estamos?...- pregunto tigresa incorporándose rápidamente con su habitual actitud

-no lo sabemos, las espadas nos permitieron llegar aquí- dijo Víbora señalando la espada de que estaba flotando cerca de ellos

Mientras tanto Mantis despertaba a Mono

-Mono despierta- le decía Mantis dándole una descarga eléctrica leve para hacerlo reaccionar

-¡¿Qué… que pasa?- dijo mono asustado y levantándose de una sola vez

-tranquilo soy yo, estamos en algún lugar que no sabemos…- dijo Mantis respondiendo a las preguntas que Mono podría hacerle

-e… está bien… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo incrédulo Mono

-al parecer nos encerraron aquí… nos tomaron como prisioneros…- le dijo Tigresa a Mono

-bueno… ¿alguna idea de cómo salir?- dijo Mono tratando de comprender pero sin mucho éxito

-bien entonces… ¿Qué son esas espadas que decías Víbora?- le pregunta Tigresa

-estas son una de las cinco espadas ancestrales y está destinada a ti Tigresa…- le dice Víbora

-entiendo…- le dice Tigresa mientras se acerca a la espada

La espada empieza a brillar de un color verde y bajo las patas de Tigresa aparece el símbolo de la tierra y su ropa cambia de color a un color blanco en la parte superior y negro en la parte inferior con bordes verdes, con el símbolo de la tierra de un lado de la parte superior y el símbolo de los cinco dragones de jade en el otro y apareciendo el símbolo del yin y el yang en la parte inferior en su pierna derecha mientras que en sus muñecas aparecieron dos brazaletes de oro uno en cada muñeca con el símbolo de la tierra y una armadura súper ligera hecha de diamante que cubría toda su ropa y para rematar una espada corta que al tocarla se convirtió en un dije con una cadena de oro

-increíble…- dijeron los demás guerreros

-me siento mucho mas fuerte…- dijo Tigresa mientras golpeaba suavemente una de las paredes provocando varias fisuras en la pared

-realmente te queda bien amiga- le dijo Víbora

-bueno supongo que esa espada es para mí…- dijo Mono mientras se aproximaba a la ultima espada

Al acercarse Mono a la espada esta comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso y el símbolo del fuego apareció bajo los pies de él mientras en su ropa aparecían flamas rojas delineadas sobre un traje totalmente negro y de un lado el símbolo del fuego y del otro el símbolo de los cinco dragones de jade y ante el aparecía un bastón largo de color rojo metálico que al tocarlo se convirtió en un cinturón metálico

-se ve bien Mono- dijo Víbora mirando su ropa

-estos no son disfraces… nos han dado estos poderes para acabar con el mal así que debemos movernos…- dijo Tigresa con una voz muy seria

De inmediato un portal se abrió ante ellos y una voz muy familiar salió de el

-vamos por aquí pueden volver a su dimensión- dijo Wendella a los guerreros telepáticamente

-vamos, debemos ir…- Víbora se adelanto hacia el portal pero Tigresa la detuvo

-espera… ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?- le pregunto Tigresa

-no lo es… ella es quien nos concedió estas armas y poderes- le respondió Víbora

-si es cierto- confirmo Grulla

-bien vamos- dijo Tigresa mientras seguía a los demás

Los guerreros atravesaron el portal y casi inmediatamente después se encontraron fuera de la cueva de jade mientras veían como los colmillos de jade y la cueva misma era abatida destruyéndose lentamente y acabando como un montón de piedras sobre suelo pero en cuanto se derrumbo una luz muy brillante apareció en el cielo abriéndose un enorme agujero y saliendo de él una potente voz

-soy el alma del presidente del consejo de ancianos que hace muchos años decidió enviar estas poderosas pero terribles armas a otra dimensión… ahora que han vuelto a este mundo… deben tener cuidado estas armas han corrompido corazones débiles deseosos de poder… céntrense en su camino y no se dejen llevar por deseos oscuros, ahora son guardianes de los elementos y su deber es detener al mal este donde este, ahora vayan y denle su merecido a ese ser diabólico- la voz se silencio pero el portal aun no se cerraba

-así lo haremos maestro…- dijeron hincándose y agachando la cabeza

-bien… suerte en su batalla guerreros- dijo la voz antes de cerrarse el portal

Los guerreros comenzaron su largo viaje corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la aldea para acortar el tiempo pensando que podrían llegar al anochecer listos para acabar con Long sin saber que alguien los observaba en todo momento

-pobres tontos creen que pueden detenernos pero cuando sea preciso yo mismo les daré una lección- dijo malévolamente mientras los observaba a través de una bola de cristal de tamaño medio

Mientras tanto Po se encontraba sentado sobre una enorme roca y esperando a que algo sucediera o que volvieran sus compañeros se castigaba así mismo por haber sido tan débil

-como pude permitir que ese maldito me venciera así… soy un tonto si hubiera estado tranquilo le habría dado una lección y habría salvado a Tigresa… oh ¿Dónde podrás estar? Mi amor… por mi culpa te capturó y podría matarte… y yo sin poder hacer nada…- se decía así mismo lleno de una mezcla de ira, tristeza, impotencia y miedo mientras golpeaba parte de la roca con toda su fuerza resquebrajándola y provocando fisuras en su superficie, cuando de pronto voltea y ve una figura caminando entre las casas y pensando que podría ser algún secuaz de Long se dirigió rápidamente pero en silencio lo más cerca posible encontrándose con una esbelta loba blanca vestida como Tigresa pero en un color rojo sangre y sin miramientos corrió rápidamente hacia ella y colocando su espada en el cuello de la loba

-no te muevas si no quieres morir… ahora dime ¿Quién eres?...- dijo Po en tono muy amenazador

-por favor… no me lastimes no tengo dinero ni nada…- dijo la loba pero fue silenciada inmediatamente por las palabras de Po

-¡responde o te cortare el cuello!- dijo Po empezando a perder la calma

-y… yo solo venia a visitar la tumba de mi bisabuelo… el murió hace mucho tiempo en este pueblo… su nombre era Long y…- fue interrumpida por el panda

-¿Qué?... ¿tu abuelo es ese demonio?...- dijo algo desconcertado

-de… ¿demonio? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo con expresión de incertidumbre

-el espíritu de tu abuelo capturo a mis amigos… y los tiene quien sabe donde…- dijo Po con tristeza en sus palabras

- no… no te creo… el jamás haría algo así… además el ya está muerto… ¿Cómo puede ser?- dijo muy confundida la loba

-ya lo veras… cuando pelee contra el…- le decía mientras quitaba su espada del cuello de la loba

-de acuerdo… por cierto soy Kira- dijo la loba con un tono muy amigable

-yo soy Po el guerrero dragón- dijo con más calma

-genial… yo también soy una guerrera pero aun estoy en entrenamiento- dijo un poco apenada

-y ¿Quién es tu maestro?- le pregunto Po

-es el gran maestro Buey Tormenta- respondió Kira orgullosa

-te tengo malas noticias… el maestro Buey Tormenta ha fallecido junto con toda la ciudad de Gongmen- le dijo Po mientras agachaba su cabeza

-pero… no puede ser… ¿Qué sucedió?...- pregunto asustada Kira

-hubo una gran explosión y la ciudad completa quedo consumida por ella y junto con ella el consejo de maestros y los habitantes- le respondió Po recordando lo sucedido con los maestros Andy y Leo

-comprendo… entonces no hay nada más que hacer…- dijo bajando la cabeza

-quizás puedas considerar el ir al palacio de jade y entrenar con nosotros seguro al maestro Shifu no le importara- le sonríe tratando de animarla

-gracias lo pensare pero el maestro Buey era un buen amigo mío y de mi padre… es una tristeza haberlo perdido- dijo aun un poco triste

-vaya pero si eres tu bisnieta hace mucho que no venias y… oh vaya vienes con compañía eh- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¡tú! ¿Dónde están mis amigos?- dijo Po al ver a Long acercarse y se puso en posición de combate

-¿Quién eres tú?...- dijo Long algo extrañado

-no te hagas el inocente… tu secuestraste a mis amigos y lo pagaras- Po se lanza al ataque pero lo único que logra es atravesar a Long

-tranquilo yo no te conozco… y no he secuestrado a nadie… solo soy un simple espíritu que se alegra de la visita de su bisnieta- dijo muy tranquilamente el alma de Long

-no juegues conmigo y muéstrame tu verdadera forma demonio…- dijo muy iracundo Po

-oye osito de felpa… ¿a quién le hablas?- dijo una voz maligna detrás de el

-¿Quién dijo eso?...- Po voltea y ve al demonio que lo había vencido antes pero se confunde al ver a dos Long frente a el

-¿confundido oso?... yo solo tome prestado el nombre de esta pobre alma… soy Berserker… mano derecha de Káiser… y pronto tu ejecutor- dijo con una sonrisa malévola Berserker

-haber si puedes matarme… antes me tomaste desprevenido pero ahora… te daré tu merecido y me dirás donde están mis amigos… si yo gano…- dijo Po acercándose a él en posición de combate

-y si yo gano me darás esa poderosa arma que posees y harás todo lo que yo quiera- dijo acercándose más y preparándose a pelear

Po se abalanza contra él y lanza una patada voladora el cual Berserker esquiva sin problemas pero Po intenta darla una estocada la cual le hace una cortada a Berserker para luego lanzarse contra Po que se encuentra en el suelo y cae sobre el pero rebota hacia otra parte sin causarle daño al panda quien con esfuerzo se levanta y poniéndose en posición mueve lentamente sus manos en círculos y haciendo un medio circulo con su pierna derecha se prepara para pelear enserio y haciendo una seña reta al demonio a atacarle y sin tardanzas este corre hacia él con el puño listo para golpearlo pero el panda lo esquiva y sujetándolo del antebrazo y lo arroja hacia una enorme roca la cual queda destruida por el impacto pero se levanta como si nada y se prepara a atacar rodeando al guerrero dragón

-pobre de tu amada Tigresa debe estar temblando de miedo en este instante… si fuera tu estaría muy preocupado sabes…- le dice Berserker con una expresión sumamente maligna

- ella es fuerte y sabrá cuidarse sola… pero…- Po queda algo pensativo en aquellos momentos en que Tigresa lloraba y se sentía débil sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla

-pero ¡nada!- aprovecha Berserker la distracción del panda para atacarlo y esquivando Po el ataque por milímetros queda con un rasguño pero rápidamente le da una patada en la mano que sostiene la espada de los héroes y el panda la suelta

-¡aaaggh!… no importa… peleo mejor sin ella además ni siquiera sé cómo utilizarla- se mueve con más confianza y corre hacia la espada tomándola de nuevo y ensartándola en una gran roca dejándola firmemente clavada

Ya había caído la noche y los cinco furiosos estaban llegando cerca del pueblo cuando vieron a lo lejos dos sombras que pelaban a muerte y sin más corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras Mantis se adelantaba utilizando su gran velocidad y golpeando mil veces a cada contrincante en menos de un minuto y dándoles pequeñas descargas con cada golpe, dejando inconsciente a Po y lastimando bastante a Berserker

-dejen de combatir- dijo Tigresa con voz autoritaria

-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... tu deberías estar atrapada en mi dimensión…- dijo muy confundido Berserker

-pues ya soy libre… y ahora pagaras por haber golpeado a Po- con una expresión de ira en su rostro y colocándose en su posición habitual

-ah con que ya encontraron las espadas eh… aun así perderán- con un leve tono de temor en su voz pero con una expresión malévola

-bien entonces intenta matarme a mi…- dijo Tigresa mientras se aproximaba más hacia Berserker

-despídete de tus amigos no volverás a verlos- dijo Berserker mientras en sus manos aparecía un aura negra que parecía humo

Tigresa se abalanzo contra Berserker pero este la esquivo con facilidad mientras le daba un golpe en su espalda y aunque no pudo atravesar su armadura de diamante ese humo se filtro dentro de ella y empezaba a sentir como si su interior empezaba a ser aplastado provocándole un gran dolor pero eso hizo que ella se arrojara mas ferozmente contra su contrincante y lanzando golpes que rozaban contra el demonio lastimándolo cada vez más al igual que Tigresa empezaba a sentir que se iba a desmayar y finalmente dio un doble golpe logrando acertar el segundo y arrojándolo contra una roca la cual se partió por el impacto y Tigresa cegada por la ira lo inmovilizo en el suelo y le dio tal cantidad de puñetazos que empezaba a destrozar poco a poco el cuerpo físico del demonio y al notar que ya no se movía libero su poderosa espada la cual surgió de un hermoso brillo dorado y la sujeto para dirigirla hacia el corazón del demonio y clavándola hasta atravesarlo. Inmediatamente el cuerpo del demonio se empezó a convertir en humo y el humo empezó a dirigirse hacia la espada la cual lo absorbió completamente purificando toda energía negativa. Tigresa no se sentía bien y estaba sintiendo que ya no podía mas ya que con mucho esfuerzo podía sostenerse de su espada

-eso… fue… difi…- dijo Tigresa antes de caer desmayada al suelo

-¡Tigresa!- dijeron los furiosos restantes

-despierta Tigresa por favor- dijo Víbora muy preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-…- Tigresa permanecía inconsciente mientras sin saberlo moría lentamente por dentro

De pronto una enorme nube negra y tenebrosa cubrió completamente la luna mientras varios relámpagos salían de ella y una voz potente pero con un tono siniestro se escuchaba por todo el lugar

-vaya mi mano derecha resulto ser un inútil inservible… se confió pero yo no hare lo mismo que el… ahora si empieza la verdadera batalla- retumbo la voz en todo el lugar mientras los relámpagos iluminaban una sombra totalmente negra y unos ojos de un color violeta oscuro aparecieron mirándolos de una forma escalofriante

Bueno amigos me disculpo por la tardanza primeramente estaba con otro detalle también de historias pero ya termine así que aquí esta ok y como bien dijeron algunos ya está por acabarse esta historia espero no se pongan tristes pero pronto espero volver con mas historias y quizás me ponga a hacer historias en la sección de Bolt me gustan las historias de amor secreto no sé porque jeje pero me vienen algunas ideas en fin como siempre espero disfruten este capítulo y por cierto aunque ya paso pero feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo ustedes se lo merecen y bueno hasta el próximo capítulo ok y espero que las escenas de pelea que puse les agrade no soy muy fanático de las peleas las detesto pero si eso quieren hare lo mejor que pueda ok y un saludo muy especial a tres personas a Gwevin234, a arluna96 y a icedragon29 quienes siempre me han dado su sincera opinión de mis historias y bueno por eso sigo aquí además de los que si me leen pero no podían dejarme review pero bueno en general por todos los que me leen gracias


	11. La batalla final y el ¿sueño?

Capitulo 11

Una forma tenebrosa se mostraba frente a los furiosos mirándolos de manera aterradora mientras asumían posición de ataque en semicírculo tratando de proteger a Tigresa quien seguía inconsciente y debilitándose a cada segundo mientras un temeroso Po intentaba hacerla reaccionar

-¡Tigresa!... despierta por favor… - decía Po mientras sacudía con algo de fuerza a Tigresa

-Po tu cuídala, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Grulla poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Déjenme ayudarles por favor…- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de detrás de aquella figura siniestra

-Ah… tu eres la discípula de ese engreído maestro buey perdedor… lamento mucho su muerte- dijo Káiser mirándola con una mezcla de maldad y arrogancia

-Es muy peligroso, mejor aléjate de aquí...- le grito Víbora a Kira quien parecía no escucharla

-Como te atreves a insultar a mi maestro… ¡insecto!- cegada por la ira se coloco en posición de ataque y arremetió contra el escalofriante ser quien solo con un dedo detuvo el golpe de Kira

-Eres débil y ahora pagaras por tu equivocación…- de un solo movimiento arrojo a la loba al aire mientras que moviéndose a una sorprendente velocidad llego en un parpadeo junto a ella y con su dedo golpeo varios puntos del cuerpo de la loba provocándole un dolor agudo y paralizante mientras que salía una gran cantidad de sangre de las heridas y para rematar le dio una patada que la arrojo fuertemente contra una enorme roca escuchándose un enorme crujido pero no parecía provenir de la roca entonces supusieron que había muerto

-Pobre tonta… eso logro por desafiarme ahora ardera en el infierno- rio malévolamente mientras veía con frialdad el sitio donde yacía el maltrecho cuerpo de la loba

-Como te atreves… ella no tenía nada que ver en esto… - dijo Víbora mirándolo completamente enfurecida

-Quien sigue… vamos no me tengan miedo… yo no muerdo solo mato…- decía en tono burlón Káiser para después empezar a reír malévolamente

El malévolo ser chasqueo los dedos y del suelo salió un numero aparentemente infinito de guerreros que cubrían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista mientras los furiosos se pusieron alerta esperando el inminente ataque

-Última oportunidad para unirse a mi… junto lograremos conquistar este patético mundo

-olvídalo jamás nos uniremos a ti… primero muertos…- dijo Grulla mientras los otros 3 furiosos confirmaban sus palabras con la mirada fija

- Pues que se haga su voluntad… ¡ataquen! Dijo Káiser a su ejército apuntando con el dedo

Los guerreros se aproximaban lentamente hacia ellos pero en menos de un segundo un destello diminuto de luz atravesó el ejercito destruyendo toda una hilera completa de guerreros, era Mantis con su enorme velocidad podía atacar el punto débil de los guerreros de una sola vez y destruirlos mientras Mono, Grulla y Víbora se lanzaron al ataque y empezaron a derrotar lentamente a los guerreros que los rodeaban y siguieron combatiendo por mucho tiempo mientras sentían como un leve cansancio se apoderaba de ellos

-Ya jugaron suficiente ahora acábenlos… - dijo Kaiser mientras levantaba un poco el brazo y chasqueaba los dedos

Inmediatamente los guerreros comenzaron a cambiar, se volvieron totalmente rojos con varias estrellas en sus cuerpos y el doble de velocidad en sus movimientos que al principio

-Para destruir a estos guerreros deben golpear todas las estrellas de sus cuerpos pero estas estrellas vuelven a aparecer de nuevo después de dos segundos… suerte en destruirlos ¡ja! – dijo en tono sarcástico mientras los veía con una sonrisa malévola

Mientras tanto Po había tomado a Tigresa entre sus brazos y la había sacado del campo de batalla escondiéndose en la cueva en donde había despertado y después de recostarla en el suelo intento llamarla de nuevo y sacudirla

-Tigresa… ¡Tigresa! Despierta por favor… - el panda comenzó a derramar lagrimas pensando que nunca más despertaría

-¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?... y yo… no puedo hacer nada… ¡¿Por qué? – po golpeo con toda su fuerza el suelo provocando pequeñas fracturas y terminando con su rostro muy cerca del de de Tigresa cuando de pronto

-Po… no me dejes… no… - dijo Tigresa casi en un susurro

-Aquí estoy Tigresa… no te preocupes, note dejare – dijo el panda mientras tomaba la mano de la felina entre las suyas

El rostro de Tigresa mostraba una expresión de tristeza a pesar del gran afecto que le demostraba Po, era insensible a cualquier muestra de afecto por el temor que sentía en ese momento, en la mente de la felina se veía claramente como Po abrazaba y besaba a otra felina muy parecida a Meiling con tanto amor y pasión que parecía que no se habían percatado de su presencia

En el sueño de tigresa

-Te amo, lo eres todo para mí- dijo Po mirando a aquella felina

-Yo también te amo y no quiero que me dejes nunca… ni siquiera por esa arpía de Tigresa…- dijo aquella felina mostrando una expresión de odio en sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza para que Po no se diera cuenta

-Tranquila ella no sospecha nada… hago como que la quiero y se cree cuando le digo que voy con mi padre, es una tonta…

Tigresa no pudo creer las palabras que oía y sintiendo su corazón destrozado cayó de rodillas sintiendo como varias lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus mejillas mientras bajaba la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Po?... – dijo Tigresa en un susurro con la voz temblorosa por el llanto pero el panda no volteo

-¡¿Por qué?... – grito mirándolo con extrema tristeza mientras sentía como caía hacia el piso apoyándose con sus brazos quedando en cuatro patas en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían formando un pequeño charco

Po no parecía haberla escuchado y solo veía como se tomaban de las manos y comenzaron a caminar alejándose cada vez más de ella pero no quería perderlo en verdad lo amaba aunque él no le correspondiera y sacando fuerzas de algún lado se levanto como pudo y empezó a correr hacia ellos pero por mas rápido que corriera no lograba acercarse ni un poco al contrario parecían alejarse mas y mas hasta desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Tigresa se desploma en el suelo con el corazón destrozado poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho sin poder contener las lágrimas de inmensa tristeza

En la realidad

-No… por favor Po no me dejes… yo… te amo mucho… daría mi vida por ti y… - dijo débilmente Tigresa pero dejo inconclusa la oración pensando que ya era muy tarde mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Tigresa tranquila, aquí estoy, todo saldrá bien…- dijo el panda tomándola en brazos y dándole un muy cálido abrazo que ella pudo sentir haciendo que su expresión se relajara un poco pero sin perder esa expresión de tristeza

-Demonios… soy un inútil… ni siquiera puedo salvar a la persona que más amo… solo puedo verla sufrir… y… morir… ¡NO!... debe haber una solución… pero… ¿Cuál?... ¡dios! No quiero perderla… - pensaba el panda mientras derramaba una lágrima de inmensa tristeza la cual cruzo su mejilla y cayó de su barbilla hasta caer sobre la espada de los héroes la cual comenzó a desprender un brillo verdoso tenue

-¿En verdad amas a esa guerrera?... –se escucho una voz en el interior de la cabeza del panda

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estás?- dijo el panda algo confundido

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la voz de tu maestro?... o ya tan rápido ¿se olvidaron de mi?... –dijo con un tono suave y compasivo

-Ma… maestro Oogway… ¿es usted?...- dijo Po inmensamente sorprendido

-Así es… guerrero dragón… la espada es una conexión directa entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo de los vivos. Y dime… en verdad ¿deseas salvarla?...

-Si maestro… daría lo que fuera por que despertara… incluso mi propia vida…- dijo el panda en tono suplicante

- Pues existe una manera… pero es muy peligroso… para ella y para ti… aun así ¿quieres continuar?

- Si maestro… ya eh cometido muchos errores… pero al menos esto debo hacerlo bien…- dijo con un tono de gran seguridad y decisión en su voz

- Bien… lo que debes hacer es clavar la espada de los héroes en su pecho… pero… deberás detenerte antes de tocar su corazón sino… ella morirá… si su amor es puro el poder de la espada lo percibirá y ella se salvará, adelante guerrero dragón…

- Si maestro… - dijo Po tomando la espada de los héroes con las manos temblorosas y dirigiéndola hacia el pecho de la felina

- De… debo hacerlo sino la perderé pero… si ella muere será solo por mi culpa… pero si no hago algo ella de todas formas morirá… ¡NO! No quiero pero la amo por eso… no temeré dejare a un lado mi lado egoísta y… ¡LA SALVARE!- pensaba el panda mientras se preparaba y dirigió velozmente la espada al pecho de Tigresa cerrando los ojos en el último momento

Solo se escucho el ruido del golpe seguido por el característico sonido de los fluidos del cuerpo. Po abrió lentamente los ojos deseando con todo su corazón que todo hubiera salido bien pero empezó a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida cubriendo la ropa de Tigresa casi por completo, el panda empezó a presentir lo peor… había matado a quien más amaba… no podía creerlo, sin embargo parecía que así había pasado

-Oh no… yo… la mate… - dijo el panda con cara de terror

- No… no puede ser… no… tiene que estar bien… - dijo acercándose a la felina

-Tigresa… oye amor mío… despierta por favor… ¡Tigresa!- dijo el panda agitándola cada vez mas fuerte

-Se ha ido Po… ya no hay nada más que hacer… - dijo Oogway regresando al panda a la realidad

-la… la mate maestro… yo mate a Tigresa… -decía el panda apretando con fuerza los puños mientras miraba fijamente el suelo, apretando los dientes mientras era consumido por el dolor y la impotencia

-Era necesario Po, la amabas por eso intentaste salvarla… nadie te culparía por eso… ahora debes tomar la espada y destruir al mal hazlo por ella…

-… Si… maestro vengare a mi amada Tigresa y destruiré a los malvados… debo hacerlo por ella…- dijo el panda con una expresión de ira mezclada con tristeza mientras se aproximaba a la felina y levantando con gran cuidado su cabeza la beso con todo el amor de su corazón

-Perdóname Tigresa… lo intente…-susurro en su oído para luego tomar con cuidado su espada y sacarla del pecho de Tigresa

Po tomo su espada y limpio la sangre de Tigresa en su pecho manchándolo completamente como un símbolo de que volverían a estar juntos y camino lentamente hacia la batalla mirando como sus amigos tenían problemas pero sin fijar su vista de su objetivo… Káiser el causante de todo este mal pensaba acabarlo de una buena vez pero antes debía prepararse…

-Prepárate malvado… porque ahora sentirás toda mi ira… -el panda empezó a mover su pierna formando un medio circulo mientras sus brazos formaban grandes círculos en el aire mientras dibujaba el símbolo del yin yang con su espada que desprendía un brillo intenso entre dorado y verde

-Ja… otro inútil que pretende desafiarme… - chasquea los dedos y de inmediato aparece una legión entera de guerreros infernales dirigiéndose directo a el

-…- el panda simplemente agito su poderosa espada y los demonios desaparecieron en el aire

-Vaya… conque tienes trucos bajo la manga eh… entonces juguemos… -desapareció en un instante, colocándose frente a Po y dándole un impresionante golpe que lanzo al panda varios metros hasta caer fuertemente sobre el suelo

-Eso… no fue… nada- dijo el panda levantándose totalmente adolorido mientras levantaba su espada y volvía a tomar posición de ataque mirándolo fijamente y esperando el momento adecuado para atacar

-Tu amiga la maestra gatita esta pérdida… mi mano derecha la enveneno con un potente veneno que destruirá sus esperanzas y sueños dejándola totalmente inservible… - dijo burlonamente Káiser mientras sonreía de forma malévola

-Pagaras por eso… - Po no lo demostraba pero esas palabras lo habían herido por todo lo que había ocurrido con su amada Tigresa y sentía que todo era culpa suya

Mientras Po seguía luchando contra Káiser, el cuerpo de Tigresa que parecía sin vida empezó a resplandecer de un color amarillo-dorado mientras un vapor color violeta salía por la herida de su pecho y lentamente empezaba a cerrarse la herida y su corazón empezó a latir débilmente y cada latido que daba su corazón provocaba un escalofrió leve en el cuerpo de Po y sin darse cuenta la sangre que se encontraba en su pecho tomaba la forma de un corazón con dos símbolos chinos, uno que significaba tigre y el otro dragón.

Cuando la herida se cerró Tigresa comenzó a despertar abriendo levemente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Po enfrentarse a Káiser

-Po… no lo hagas…- dijo susurrando ya que aun no tenía fuerzas

-Toma esto… - Po agita la espada y crea una onda cortante que se dirigía hacia Káiser pero este lo esquiva con suma facilidad simplemente saltando muy alto mientras el panda creyó que podía atacar desde abajo pero cuando agito la espada, Káiser desapareció y solo sintió un golpe muy potente en su espalda lo cual lo lanza hacia adelante pero apoyándose con sus manos y dando un giro cayo de pie listo para volver a luchar

-Eres rudo panda pero me pregunto ¿Cuánto duraras?- saca un par de espadas en cuyo filo tenía el mismo veneno que usaron en tigresa

-Mas que tu de eso estoy seguro… - dijo Po apuntando su estada en dirección a Káiser

-Conviértete en el autentico guerrero dragón… así podrás destruirlo – dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza

- Pero ¿cómo? maestro… - dijo Po mirando fijamente a Káiser

- Recuerda el momento más feliz que hayas tenido y solo déjate llevar, la espada te dará el poder que necesitas para derrotarlo

Po recordó el momento de su primer beso, cálido, dulce, lleno de una felicidad que lo invadía casi por completo hasta llegar a poner una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y Tigresa lo observaba confundida porque ¿Cómo podría estar sonriendo de esa manera en medio de una pelea

Flashback

Era una noche tranquila y Po estaba recostado apoyando su espalda en aquel árbol sagrado de duraznos mientras veía las estrellas con una mirada ausente mientras pensaba

- Tengo que decírselo hoy… pero… y si ella… ¿no me quiere igual?... no quiero perder su amistad la quiero… mucho… daría mi vida por ella pero quisiera que estuviera a mi…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve toque en su brazo

- ¿Qué haces aquí Po?... ya deberías ir a dormir- Po volteo y frente a él estaba la razón de sus distracciones, de su insomnio y de sus sueños más hermosos y su felicidad más grande Tigresa, la persona que el mas amaba

-… S- si lo siento maestra Tigresa es que estaba… pensando en… cosas- dijo el panda algo nervioso tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos

-¿Qué cosas?... – dijo Tigresa con el rostro sereno un poco serio

- Nada importante… mejor adelántate yo te alcanzo ahorita si… - dijo el panda intentando evitar la conversación

- Esta bien no te tardes y… recuerda que soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi yo lo entenderé y te ayudare…-dijo Tigresa con una voz suave, cariñosa y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos dorados

-E… está bien Tigresa… -dijo Po intentando ocultar un leve sonrojo volteando la mirada de vuelta hacia la luna

- … Buenas noches Po…- dijo dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar

Po sin pensar volteo hacia Tigresa mirándola fijamente y se levanto silenciosamente y se movió rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la felina hasta que choco suavemente con ella abrazándola del cuello y de la cintura, ella no intento evitarlo solo se quedo inmóvil mientras el panda no sabía que decir

- ¿Qué haces… Po? – dijo Tigresa intentado parecer calmada pero su voz delataba sus emociones, estaba demasiado ansiosa, deseaba besar al panda intensamente con todo su amor que desde aquel abrazo en Gongmen había surgido y había crecido hasta volverse casi insoportable

-… nada yo… solo… no sé cómo decirlo… yo…- Po no lograba encontrar las palabras para decirle a la felina que la amaba

-no lo digas… no es necesario- dijo Tigresa con la voz más dulce que pudo mientras tomaba delicadamente las garras del panda y las separaba de su cuerpo para luego voltearse lentamente y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

El panda sin decir nada solo se dejo llevar como si fuera el sueño más hermoso de su vida y bañados por la luz de la luna se demostraron su inmenso amor con un tierno y cálido beso que los hizo sentir en el paraíso mientras sus labios se acariciaban suavemente y fundiéndose uno con el otro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo pasión y con sus ojos cerrados se hicieron una promesa silenciosa de nunca más volver a separarse

Fin del flashback

Po sintió aquel tierno beso como si se lo hubieran acabado de dar pero a pesar de lo feliz que resultara ese hermoso recuerdo aun sentía el dolor por haberla matado y sin darse cuenta la espada comenzó a resplandecer en un blanco brillante y creó una inmensa bola de luz alrededor de Po mientras Tigresa solo veía todo lo que sucedía

-Po… - decía Tigresa un poco preocupada

La ropa del panda cambio rápidamente por una armadura de placas solidas y muy resistentes cubriendo su pecho, brazos, piernas, espalda, costados y entrepierna hecha totalmente de plata con bordes de oro y el símbolo del yin y el yang en oro y plata en el centro de su pecho solo que sin casco samurái y no muy larga solo lo necesario para no entorpecer sus movimientos y la espada se transformo en una doble espada de hoja curva una plateada y la otra dorada con una banda dorada en su frente con el símbolo del yin yang en blanco y negro

- Vaya que sorpresa… aunque eres una gallina sabes cómo cambiar de plumas… casi pareces gallo- dijo Káiser en tono burlón y mirando al panda de manera arrogante

- Creo que funciono pero no puedo distraerme ahora lo derrotare- piensa Po mientras apunta su doble sable hacia su enemigo

-creo que tu serás la gallina después de que acabe contigo…- rio el panda de manera confiada

-Wow… se ve… increíble…- pensaba Tigresa al ver al nuevo guerrero dragón

Po se movió a una velocidad impresionante apareciendo rápidamente frente a Káiser y dándole un potente golpe que lo arrojo no muy lejos y chocando en el suelo desapareció mientras Po giraba rápidamente su espada y cerrando los ojos dio una tajada y le hizo un corte a la mejilla de Káiser

- Maldito… como te atreves a tocarme…- dijo Káiser con expresión tranquila pero una expresión de ira

- No me digas que hacer… o te matare… así que mejor ríndete o te llevare en partes a prisión… -dijo Po retadoramente y con actitud autoritaria

- olvídalo… te matare como a esa gata que se atrevió a desafiar a mi general… espero lo disfrutara mucho…- dijo Káiser con una sonrisa malévola y una actitud de superioridad y arrogancia

Po se molesto bastante y de un solo movimiento golpeo a Káiser con mucha fuerza dejándolo tirado boca arriba en el piso y puso la hoja de su espada en el cuello del malo y mirándolo con mucha furia se contenía para no matarlo aun

- ¿Qué dijiste?... vamos repítelo maldito si te atreves…- dijo Po entre iracundo y retador

Káiser desapareció rápidamente dejando a Po totalmente alerta mientras volvía a girar su espada rápidamente y cerraba sus ojos y en un segundo sujeto su espada y la impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás clavando su espada en el pecho del malo y girándola para dirigirlo directamente al suelo y sacando su espada la apunto directamente al corazón de Káiser y estaba a punto de terminar con el pero de pronto todo se volvió negro y Po empezó a escuchar una voz

- Hijo despierta y es hora de ir a la escuela… llegaras tarde- dijo una voz familiar para el

- Si mamá ya voy- dijo algo adormilado

- Muy bien ya te prepare el desayuno se va a enfriar- dijo su madre

- Si no te preocupes ya voy… - le respondió a su madre mientras se arreglaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese extraño sueño que había tenido ¿acaso fue real? Porque eso parecía mas sin embargo estaba en su casa no sabía nada de esos otros guerreros que compartieron ese sueño que tuvo pero no pudo evitar el sentir que ya los conocía bien y que sentía algo especial por esa Tigresa pero no le dio mucha importancia porque ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de una Tigresa? Era de otra raza ¿no? Si pero aun así seguía esa sensación persistente en su pecho el cual aun tenia aquel extraño corazón con esas marcas solo que el pelaje en su pecho se había vuelto blanco dejando ver el corazón claramente y las letras negras, mientras en el palacio de jade los 4 furiosos Mono, Grulla, Víbora y Mantis despertaban en la zona de los dormitorios y la guerrera dragón Tigresa se había levantado desde temprano sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el panda de su sueño ella no sabía porque pero solo deseaba verlo, conocerlo, casi parecía una obsesión pero ¿Por qué quería saber de él? Era un panda… ni siquiera era un Tigre pero no le importaba solo sentía que tenían una conexión especial con él y mientras ella salía de los dormitorios hacia el salón de entrenamiento miro fijamente el cielo pensando en aquel panda y en donde estaría mientras Po que se encontraba bastante lejos en la aldea de los pandas mirando igualmente al cielo mientras cargaba un par de cubetas de de agua y pensando en aquel sueño y en su amada Tigresa.

Bueno amigos este es el fin de mi historia espero les guste y si se que es un final algo raro pero es que falta la segunda parte de la historia no habrán creído que era el final digamos que aún faltan muchas sorpresas pero espero la hayan disfrutado yo realmente me divertí escribiéndola pero que es un escritor sin lectores así que si no es mucha molestia no me abandonen con los reviews y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y bueno espero volver pronto con la parte dos y de nuevo gracias a mis lectores Gwevin234 y arluna96 por seguir leyendo mis historias y en general a todos, muchas gracias y luego vuelvo cuidense


	12. La revelacion y el inicio

Capitulo 12

Los días pasan lentamente en la aldea de los pandas mientras Po tiene en su mente aquel sueño que se repite noche tras noche, pensando en esa felina por la que llora y por la que aparentemente siente un gran afecto sin embargo siente una gran confusión y al mismo tiempo una gran curiosidad mientras crecía en su interior el deseo de ir a buscarla, el sabia quien era ella, de hecho la admiraba casi tanto como a su padre porque los cuatro furiosos y el guerrero dragón eran famosos en toda china por las grandes batallas que habían librado y vencido mas sin embargo en sus sueños el era el guerrero dragón y no comprendía porque tenía esos sueños y que significaban, pero una noche mientras el panda dormía y soñaba el mismo sueño de todas las noches escucho una voz

- Tuvimos que hacerlo….- dijo la voz

-Debíamos separarlos….- continuo

- Su poder era demasiado grande- termino de decir mientras en la mente del panda todo se volvía de un color blanco tan puro que parecía resplandecer

- Qui…. ¿Quién eres?- pregunto confundido el panda antes de despertar de golpe

-¿Qué fue eso…?- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras se quedo pensativo acerca de esas palabras

-¡hijo ya levántate o no tendrás tiempo para desayunar!- se escuchaba la voz de su madre llamándolo

-¡Ya voy mamá!- dijo él mientras esas palabras volvían a su mente de nuevo

-¿Separarnos?... ¿pero de quienes habla?- pensaba casi absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela

Po desayunó y tomó rumbo a la escuela pensando todavía en su sueño aun sin comprender nada de nada y acercándose a una enorme casa de dos pisos hecha totalmente de bambú con muebles del mismo material ya que era lo único que podía soportar el peso de los alumnos habían sillas sin patas a nivel del suelo que tenían una mesita unida frente al respaldo del asiento perfecta para poner ahí los libros y enfrente había una mesa de patas muy cortas casi al nivel del suelo y un pizarrón que era solo un marco de bambú y tenía una enorme hoja de papel de arroz sujeta al marco. Los alumnos entraron primero seguidos de la maestra entran al aula y empieza la clase pero el panda no puede concentrarse en la clase aun pensando en esas palabras, entonces escribe algo en un papel y lo dobla y se lo pasa a quien está junto a él, una panda de su misma edad llamada Yuka que era como Po físicamente pero llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo todo floreado, quien toma el papel y discretamente lee su contenido "necesito hablar contigo, hagamos el plan de siempre" entonces vuelve a doblarlo y voltea hacia el panda y mueve su cabeza afirmativamente

-Maestra ¿puedo ir al baño?- pregunta Yuka levantando la mano

- Ve pero no tardes mucho- le responde la maestra

-si maestra- dice Yuka saliendo del salón

A los cinco minutos Po también pide permiso para ir al baño y la maestra lo deja salir y se dirige hacia la entrada del baño de niñas donde toca la puerta dos veces y de inmediato sale Yuka para luego tomar ambos camino hacia un pequeño jardín detrás de la casa lleno de hermosas flores blancas y rojas con un gran árbol en el rincón más alejado, se sentaron en una de las enormes raíces que sobresalían del suelo donde se encontraba el árbol y empezaron a platicar

-bien dime ¿de qué querías hablarme Po?- le pregunta Yuka

-pues… veras tuve un sueño y…- le cuenta todo lo sucedido en ese sueño

-entiendo- dice algo pensativa Yuka

-¿crees que debería ir a buscar a la guerrera dragón para decirle lo de mi sueño?- le pregunta Po algo pensativo

-no lo sé, quizás pero si solo son imaginaciones tuyas…. Quedaras en ridículo ante ella y aunque a mí no me importa mucho eso se que es tu heroína y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso

-no me importa… sé que mi sueño significa algo y debo saber que es aunque tenga que ir al palacio de jade yo mismo- dijo Po sumamente decidido y poniéndose de pie

-entonces no hay mucho más que decir…. Ya tomaste una decisión ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Yuka sonriéndole a su amigo

-no es necesario además puede ser peligroso eh oído que hay muchos bandidos y delincuentes por esos rumbos así que mejor iré solo no quiero arriesgarte- la mira sonriéndole mientras pone una de sus manos en su hombro

-está bien pero ten cuidado si no debes arriesgarte- ella lo mira con preocupación

-lo prometo- le da un abrazo intentando tranquilizarla

-¡niños vuelvan aquí de inmediato!- grita la maestra mientras los dos se paralizan de miedo

-corramos- dice Po tomando de la mano a Yuka y dirigiéndola hacia otro lugar muy alejado de la escuela

-¿a dónde vamos Po?- pregunta Yuka al notar que no reconocía el lugar a donde estaban yendo

-es una sorpresa- le respondió el panda

En ese momento cruzan por un pasto muy alto un poco más alto que ellos y haciéndolo a un lado el panda descubre un gran lago de agua cristalina con una enorme cantidad de arboles rodeándolo llenos de flores rosadas, aproximándose al lago se sentaron sobre el pasto, mirando el atardecer. Yuka miro a Po fijamente mientras un leve color rosáceo aparecía en su rostro, ella siempre había amado al panda en secreto pero nunca se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra por su gran timidez y por temor a ser rechazada pero al ver la hermosa puesta de sol le sobrevino la confianza necesaria para intentarlo

-o… oye Po… yo….-

-si ¿Qué pasa Yuka?- le respondió sonriéndole cálidamente y mirándola a los ojos

-yo…. Esto….- bajo la vista y dijo lentamente, bajando gradualmente su tono de voz

-¿sucede algo?- intento mirarla a la cara

-yo…. Yo…. Te…. Te a…. amo…- dijo la última palabra apenas en un susurro

-¿Cómo?... no te escuche- dijo algo preocupado

-que…. ¡te amo!- dijo en voz muy alta que tomo por sorpresa al panda quien se alejo repentinamente cayendo de lado en el verde pasto

-que…. ¿Qué dijiste?...- Po no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-….. Acaso debo repetirlo- dijo Yuka muy sonrojada

-no pero… ¿es enserio lo que dijiste?- Po no entendía porque ella lo amaría si no era nada especial y siempre era muy torpe, era el payasito de la clase y tomaba todo a broma mientras no sobresalía en sus estudios manteniéndose al margen de una mínima aprobatoria

-s…. si… es enserio yo te amo… desde hace mucho tiempo…- dijo ella sonrojándose aun mas mientras sentía sus mejillas cálidas y mirándolo fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de ilusión

-yo… no sé qué decir Yuka… es que… no lo entiendo… ¿Qué viste en mi que te hizo enamorarte? No soy inteligente… no soy deportista… solo soy un panda que toma todo a broma…- empezó a decir el panda en un tono cada vez mas alto, deteniéndose y guardando silencio al ver la triste mirada de Yuka

-yo… me enamore de ti por tu… bondad… solo has visto las cosas malas que han dicho de ti… pero yo veo más dentro de ti… cuando has ayudado a quien te necesitaba… rescatando a ese lindo gato del árbol del que no quería bajar… y muchas cosas más… pero sino sientes nada por mi… entonces olvida lo que dije…- dijo al principio Yuka con una sonrisa en su rostro, cambiándolo por una expresión de tristeza y agachando su cabeza mientras hablaba cada vez más bajo

-no…. Yo no… dije que no… pero es tan repentino que… no sé qué decir… de… déjame pensarlo ¿sí?- dice Po muy nervioso e intentando no decir una bobada que lastimara a la panda

-por supuesto- le sonríe cálidamente mirándolo con ternura en sus ojos

-gracias te prometo que lo pensare si pero al volver del castillo de jade- adopto una expresión seria –tengo que saber que fue lo que sucedió… estos sueños me atormentan- dijo recordando a los furiosos luchando incansablemente sin poder lograr mucho, casi al borde de la derrota y a punto de que los mataran y a su amada Tigresa quien el mismo había matado, sintiendo esa enorme culpa en su corazón sin saber siquiera porque, y aunque lo había pensado mucho no creía que fueran más que amigos y "un panda y una tigresa, jamás funcionaria… son de especies diferentes…" excusándose o evitando ese sentimiento tan confuso dentro de su corazón

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo mirando el hermoso atardecer que teñía las nubes de un luminoso color naranja y adornado por hermosos pétalos rosáceos que volaban al capricho del viento dejando paso a la luna y las estrellas que parecían miles de diamantes esparcidos en el manto de terciopelo negro de la noche

-ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Po dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yuka

-si… nuestros padres deben estar preocupados…- respondió ella en un tono desanimado y un poco triste mientras cruzaba su mirada con la del panda

Los dos regresaron a la aldea rápidamente y después de dejar a Yuka en su casa Po decidió ir por el camino largo a la suya pues debía pensar muchas cosas y aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Yuka quien aunque fuera su mejor amiga durante todos esos años jamás había pensado en ella más que como una buena amiga

-¿por qué?...- pensaba el panda mientras dejaba escapar un lento y profundo suspiro

-¿que siento realmente por Yuka?…- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras miraba el apacible paisaje nocturno y escuchaba los cantos de los grillos sintiéndose un poco más relajado pero con sus sentimientos hechos todo un lio –ella ha sido mi mejor amiga… la única que eh tenido de hecho… siempre me ha aceptado y siempre me ha tratado bien y ahora me dice que me ama… pero yo… jamás lo había pensado… además Tigresa… en mis sueños… me siento culpable y no sé porque… es como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y aun no me lo he perdonado… ¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba el panda con una expresión de tristeza y confusión en su rostro

-ve al palacio de jade ahí encontraras las respuestas que quieres- dijo una voz dentro de la mente del panda en un tono que casi era un susurro

-¿quién eres?...- pregunto mentalmente el panda pero sin obtener respuesta

-de acuerdo iré al palacio de jade… necesito saber la verdad a como dé lugar- dijo Po con expresión seria y mirada decidida

El panda volvió a su hogar y después de cenar le comento todo lo ocurrido a su madre quien increíblemente no se sorprendió de lo que le dijo e incluso le sugirió que fuera al palacio de jade para encontrar la verdad y sin vacilación entro a su cuarto y comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje, empaco unos dos o tres cambios de su pantalón, varios pedazos de bambú y muchos panes de frijol ya que eran su comida preferida y ya con todo listo se dispuso a dormir un poco para poder descansar antes de iniciar su viaje, y quedándose profundamente dormido volvió a soñar con Yuka y con el futuro que le esperaba a su lado y sin darse cuenta sonrió ampliamente y lleno de felicidad en su corazón, mas no estaba solo una sombra detrás de la puerta lo observaba cuidadosamente

-si tan solo nunca hubieras sabido nada del pasado Po… quizás te habrías quedado a vivir aquí para siempre pero… se los prometí y debo cumplir- pensó aquella silueta para retirarse después en silencio

Po se levanto poco antes del alba, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse fue al cuarto de su madre y dejo una nota sobre un buro hecho de bambú y se acerco a ella para darle un pequeño beso cuidando de no despertarla, tomando después camino hacia la puerta, y empezando a cerrarla con cuidado

-que tengas buen viaje hijo- dijo su madre en voz baja pero sin levantarse de su cama

-gracias mamá…- respondió el panda también en voz baja pensando que seguramente estaba soñando

Po cerró la puerta y saliendo fuera de su casa tomo rumbo hacia el rio pasando por las casas silenciosas donde aun dormían todos incluyendo Yuka el sabia que podría ser peligroso si la llevaba y por eso solo paso frente a su casa lo más rápido que pudo sin darse cuenta que lo miraban desde una de las ventanas de la casa, y siguió caminando hasta casi llegar a donde se encontraban los barcos, al llegar ahí solo vio a alguien que traía una túnica blanca que le cubría todo su cuerpo y una capucha del mismo color que le cubría el rostro

-¿a donde te diriges tan temprano muchacho?...- dijo aquel encapuchado, su voz parecía la de un anciano

-debo ir al castillo de jade… tengo que encontrar algunas respuestas- le dijo el panda de una manera que parecía que se lo dijera así mismo

-buscando a la guerrera dragón eh… ten cuidado… ella ha hecho muchas cosas malas y si vas podría matarte…- le dijo en un tono sereno pero preocupado al panda

-le agradezco la advertencia pero solo hablare con ella es… sobre un asunto… ella podría saber que sucede…- dijo el panda intentando ocultar el motivo de su viaje

-es por tus sueños verdad… son horribles… y ella aparece ahí… muriendo- dijo el anciano con serenidad

-¿Cómo lo sabe señor?... acaso… ¿es adivino?- pregunto el panda con una expresión de sorpresa

-algo así… pero más de lo que puedes pensar no puedo ver, y nadie puede ver el futuro excepto los grandes maestros del cielo…- dijo el anciano mientras recordaba parte de su pasado

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto el panda mientras veía el amanecer pero al darse vuelta descubrió que el anciano ya no estaba y mirando hacia todos lados intento encontrarlo pero se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro

Po quedo perplejo al notar que ya no estaba y sin poder explicarse lo que había ocurrido simplemente no le dio mucha importancia, saco uno de los trozos de bambú que traía en su mochila y empezó a mordisquearlo sin saber que alguien lo miraba detrás de unos arbustos

-cuando llegara ese bote… necesito irme ¡ya!- pensaba desesperado el panda mientras cruzaba sus brazos y daba golpecitos suaves a su brazo con sus dedos desesperadamente

En ese momento ve acercarse el bote de madera el cual lo conduce un viejo pato y se detiene permitiendo que el panda suba y poder emprender el viaje hacia el valle de la paz

-¡esperen!- se oye un grito a lo lejos y el pato detiene su marcha

Po ve acercarse a Yuka rápidamente cargando una enorme mochila y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse al barco la detiene e intenta convencerla de que se quede

-te ibas a ir sin mi verdad…- le dice Yuka molesta por la actitud de Po

-Si… pero me iba sin ti porque no quiero que te pase nada enserio no quiero arriesgarte y ni siquiera sé si yo mismo podre defenderte… no quiero que te pase algo- dijo el panda recordando a Tigresa muriendo y mirando a Yuka con preocupación

-no te creo… solo quieres alejarte de mi… no me amas y solo quieres dejarme aquí para no sentirte culpable…- dijo ella en tono levemente quebrado y empezando a hablar mas fuertemente mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza

-eso no es cierto… yo… no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti… y no quiero lastimarte por eso necesito pensar…- dijo Po tratando de convencerla y siendo totalmente sincero pero sin mucho éxito ya que Yuka no parecía dispuesta a razonar

-yo voy contigo…- dijo mientras se subía al bote

-está bien pero si te sucede algo tal vez no pueda protegerte…- dijo el panda resignándose a la idea y soltando un suspiro de frustración

El barco empezó su viaje y atravesó todo el rio hasta casi llegar a las montañas donde se detuvo dejando a los pandas ahí, el sol estaba alto en el cielo, la fresca brisa de las montañas les acariciaba el rostro mientras los rayos del sol los calentaban, y empezaron a caminar a paso lento a través de las montañas, praderas y valles, estaba atardeciendo y se encontraron en el inicio de un enorme campo de flores de todos tipos y tamaños, Yuka estaba maravillada de ver tantas y no pudo resistir la tentación de correr a través de ese campo y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre ellas

-¡sí! esto es genial- dijo Yuka mientras sentía el dulce aroma de todas esas flores y los pétalos rozando todo su pelaje y provocándole cosquillas

-es hermoso este lugar verdad- dijo Po acercándose a ella mientras contemplaba el lugar –si quieres podemos dormir hoy aquí, ya mañana estaremos a un día de camino hacia el valle de la paz-

-si hay que dormir aquí será como estar en un sueño, rodeada de tantas flores como si fuera una hada- dijo Yuka sonriendo de felicidad y actuando de manera infantil

-si como un sueño jeje- dijo Po sonriendo al ver tan feliz a su amiga pero comportándose con más madurez

Ambos prepararon sus bolsas de dormir y Po saco de su mochila varios panes de frijol dándole la mitad a Yuka quien los acepto y empezó a comerlos mientras Po hacia lo mismo sin percatarse que había varios ojos observándolos en ese momento, varias siluetas que traían armas y estaban listos para atacar sin dar el menor aviso

-esos panes de frijol estaban deliciosos gracias Po- dijo Yuka aferrándose del brazo de Po

-de nada si para eso los traje pero tu trajiste comida verdad- dijo Po con algo de preocupación ya que solo había traído comida para el

-solo traje esto…- le muestra unos cuantos trozos de bambú y algunas bolas de arroz mal hechas

-no es mucho pero con lo que tengo seguro nos alcanza- le dice Po alegremente

-jefe estamos listos- dijo un lobo gris que tenia ropa de bandido y un parche en el ojo

-muy bien entonces ataquemos- dijo un lobo negro mucho más grande y fuerte que el gris con ropa negra y una espada que parecía un machete

Los ladrones rodearon a los pandas desde los arboles y mientras ellos se daban las buenas noches y se preparaban para dormir solo se escucho un chiflido corto y corrieron rápidamente hacia ellos rodeándolos

-Denos todas sus pertenencias y no los lastimaremos...- dijo el lobo gris mientras presionaba el filo de su hacha sobre el cuello de Po

-llévense lo que quieran pero no nos hagan daño por favor- Dijo Yuka temblando de miedo mientras otros tres lobos apuntaban sus armas a ella

Po estaba paralizado pero se sentía impotente sabia que les harían daño pero no podría hacer nada y mientras pensaba que hacer llego a su mente un flash de todos sus recuerdos del Kung Fu cada lección, cada movimiento, cada golpe todo regreso a él en un instante pero sin poder asimilarlo solo quedo con la mirada perdida por unos momentos

-si se van de aquí… les perdonare la vida…- dijo Po mientras sujetaba el arma del lobo y se la arrebataba sin ninguna dificultad

-¡maldito mocoso! Me las pagaras… ¡ataquen!- dio la orden y los demás lobos se lanzaron contra el

Po con facilidad les arrebataba sus armas y los dejaba inconsciente de un solo golpe hasta que todos estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes y solo teniendo al lobo gris enfrente y sin demora utilizo los pasos para desatar su paz interior y en un parpadeo desapareció y apareciendo detrás del lobo sin que se diera cuenta le toco el hombro y cuando volteo le dio un puñetazo que lo arrojo varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol

-se los advertí- dijo el panda con una expresión imponente y una pose de guerrero

-Wow… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?...- pregunto Yuka totalmente boquiabierta de la sorpresa

-te lo había dicho, yo era el guerrero dragón y de algún modo todos mis conocimientos volvieron a mi… pero no tengo idea como- dijo con una expresión de confusión mientras veía detenidamente a todos los lobos a su alrededor

-nos vemos de nuevo panda…- dijo un lobo negro con un pentagrama invertido en la frente

-tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- dijo Po poniéndose en posición de ataque

-nada solo tratando de ganar poder desde que me derrotaste mis poderes se perdieron y ahora no soy más que un simple ladrón pero tengo que decirte algo… si vuelves al palacio tu morirás… ellos no quieren que alteres la realidad de ningún modo… así que mejor vuelve a tu hogar y olvida tus sueños… al final terminaran por desaparecer y tu vivirás feliz sin preocupaciones es lo que deseabas ¿no? Por eso te enviaron aquí cuando me derrotaste

-espera… ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? acaso ¿te refieres a los maestros del cielo?- pregunto el panda con curiosidad

-si… vaya no se te ha olvidado eh… tienes buena memoria para ser tan malo en la escuela- sonrió de manera burlona

-eso no te incumbe…- dijo Po con voz fría y dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente

-ya te lo advertí… ahora estas bajo tu propio riesgo… aunque si te mataran sería mejor para mi…- lo mira con expresión cínica y empieza a reír de manera malévola mientras una densa nube negra lo envuelve y desaparece

-Yuka debemos irnos… si estos lobos despiertan nos mataran sin duda- dijo Po con expresión seria pero serena mientras tomaba todas sus cosas

-si… lo hare- dijo aun perpleja por lo sucedido mientras recogía lentamente sus cosas

Ambos se alejaron rápidamente de los bandidos y caminaron por varios minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta llegar a un sitio desértico donde encontraron una cueva oculta entre las rocas y ahí entraron y volvieron a preparar sus cosas para dormir

-oye Yuka… ten tomé esto del campo de flores- le dijo mientras extendía su brazo sosteniendo tres pequeñas pero hermosas flores en su mano y ofreciéndoselas a la panda

-g… gracias Po- le respondió mientras tomaba las flores y las presionaba suavemente sobre su pecho

-ya debemos dormir sino no podremos continuar mañana…- dijo él en tono sereno pero serio

-sí pero… que sucede si realmente no debemos ir allá… y si mueres… por favor solo regresemos a casa y te juro que serás muy feliz conmigo yo… solo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre… te lo suplico- dijo Yuka alterándose cada vez mas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-yo tengo que saber… que paso además puede estar mintiendo y… no quiero volver a casa… no me sentiría bien ahí… aunque tu estuvieras a mi lado- dijo mirando a Yuka tranquilamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas secando suavemente sus lagrimas –no llores por favor-

-solo… no quiero perderte- recalco mirándolo tristemente

-no me perderás lo prometo- le aseguro y la abrazo con cariño para tranquilizarla –gracias por preocuparte por mi- le susurro al oído

Logra tranquilizarla después de un rato para después recostarse en su bolsa de dormir y pensar detenidamente todo lo que ha pasado en todo el día, la confesión de ella, sus sueños, a quienes se ha encontrado y el motivo de su viaje, seguía pensando que era una locura pero sin embargo había pasado y mientras divagaba en su mente la imagen de Yuka apareció en ese hermoso atardecer cuando le dijo que lo amaba e instintivamente la volteo a ver, ella dormía tranquilamente y se preguntaba ¿Qué sentía en verdad por ella? Si solo amistad o quizás amor, su presencia siempre lo alegraba y aun en estas circunstancias lo seguía haciendo pero su corazón aun estaba confuso y solo deseaba poder pensar claramente pero sin poder quitarse las dudas de su cabeza intento relajarse y cerrar los ojos para quedar después profundamente dormido con una simple imagen en su mente, la sonrisa de Yuka la que hacía que todos sus problemas desaparecieran

Bueno mis lectores ya volví lamento la demora pero la escuela se pone más difícil cada vez y bueno ya la termine afortunadamente estoy en vacaciones pero tendré otras responsabilidades, quizás trabaje o me ponga a practicar para tener más experiencia depende pero lo que se ocupa mas es el dinero así que ya veré aun así intentare terminar esta historia aunque lamento decir que serán como 5 capítulos o tal vez menos espero me disculpen por hacerla tan corta pero ya fue mucho y se me puede agotar la imaginación jajá XD en fin de nuevo muchas gracias amigos y espero les guste este capítulo lo escribí especialmente para ustedes y bueno si tuvieron dudas sobre como deje el capitulo anterior les diré que es parte de la continuación jejeje bueno hasta luego y porfas unos reviews


	13. El oscuro manipulador

Capitulo 13

Amanecía en el valle de la paz mientras que en el palacio de jade la calida luz del sol entra por cada ventana del lugar impactando directamente en los rostros de los cuatro furiosos y una felina guerrera dragón quienes oyeron pequeños pasos por el pasillo que daba a la entrada de las habitaciones y una voz demandante

-¡buenos días alumnos!- dijo Shifu

-¡buenos días maestro!- dijeron los cinco furiosos y la guerrera dragón al mismo tiempo saliendo de sus cuartos casi instantáneamente

-Mono, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis… vayan a entrenar- dijo con expresión seria Shifu

-si maestro- respondieron los cuatro guerreros al unisonó tomando camino al gimnasio y dejando a padre e hija solos

-maestro yo también debería ir con ellos ¿no?- pregunto Tigresa con expresión de confusión en el rostro

-hoy no hija mía… hoy te mostrare los secretos mejor guardados del kung fu, primero la paz interior- dijo Shifu sacando de su manga un pergamino grueso y entregándoselo a Tigresa

-empezare a leerlo de inmediato maestro…- dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia a su maestro y saliendo para buscar un sitio tranquilo para leer

-Empecemos… haber…- Tigresa comenzó a leer con cuidado todas las enseñanzas que contenía el pergamino

Ya era el medio día mientras Po y Yuka continuaban su camino hacia el valle de la paz el sol calentaba demasiado el ambiente ya que estaban caminando por un desierto, viendo a lo lejos un verde pastizal con algunos árboles, casi pudiendo sentir esa suave brisa

-¿cuánto nos falta Po? – pregunto Yuka con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio

-nos falta poco debemos llegar para el anochecer- le respondió el panda algo distraído por la pelea de anoche

"como pude derrotar a esos lobos tan fácilmente… es decir soy un panda estaría indefenso contra ellos… digo solo con ver mi gran panza debí haber parecido aun más vulnerable pero esos movimientos… y estos recuerdos… no los tenía antes…" pensaba Po mientras los recuerdos de la pelea volvían a el

-oye… como fue que derrotaste a esos lobos… eran enormes y esos colmillos…. Creí que nos matarían- pregunto Yuka interrumpiendo los pensamientos del panda

-no… no lose yo… parece que esos sueños si eran reales…- dijo Po sin poder creerlo del todo y con una expresión de confusión

-pero solo son sueños ¿no?- pregunto desconcertada Yuka

-parece que no… pero creo que encontraremos las respuestas en el valle de la paz- dijo Po con una expresión seria en el rostro

Los dos pandas continuaron su camino por varias horas esperando llegar pronto al valle de la paz mientras en el jardín del palacio de jade una felina naranja terminaba de estudiar todo el rollo que hablaba de la paz interior justo a la hora del ocaso, dejo el rollo a un lado y trepo rápidamente por las paredes hasta llegar al techo y acostarse tranquilamente contemplando el esplendido paisaje

"que hermoso atardecer… aunque sea solo yo quien lo vea" pensó suspirando profundamente

-hola bonito atardecer verdad- le pregunto Víbora tomándola por sorpresa

-ah… si tienes razón Víbora pero… ¿no deberías estar entrenando?- le pregunta con expresión calmada Tigresa

-sí pero ya entrene suficiente además me encanta el ocaso se ve como una lluvia de luz dorada y como me dijo el maestro Shifu que estarías aquí pues… vine a acerté compañía- le respondió Víbora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-entonces busca un lugar y disfrutemos de la vista- dijo tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa a Víbora

-por cierto ¿aun sigues teniendo esos sueños tan extraños?- pregunto víbora

-si… y no lo entiendo +como podría ser el guerrero dragón un gordo y tonto panda… pero… cuando lo sueño… siento tanto amor por el que… solo quiero besarlo…- respondió Tigresa con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza en su rostro

-y ¿qué piensas hacer?... ¿ir a buscarlo?- pregunto Víbora con curiosidad

-aunque desearía hacerlo… no puedo tengo que seguir entrenando y…- es interrumpida por Víbora

-eso no importa… dime aunque fueras la más poderosa de todos nosotros ¿qué vale eso si siempre estás sola?- le pregunto un poco preocupada Víbora

-siempre lo eh estado así que… no cambiaría nada…- dijo Tigresa con una leve expresión de tristeza

-además a ustedes que les importa si yo me quedo sola- dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando las tejas fijamente sin percatarse de que algo las estaba observando

-perfecto este es el momento preciso- se dijo así mismo una sombra oscura que estaba entre las ramas de un árbol desapareciendo en un instante y volviéndose una alargada sombra oscura y dirigiéndose directo hacia donde estaban las guerreras

-a nosotros si nos interesas porque nos importas… y yo… bueno somos las únicas mujeres del grupo y por eso yo te…- no pudo terminar esa frase al sentirse totalmente paralizada mientras la sombra negra se fundía con Víbora tomando control de su cuerpo y encerrando su conciencia en una parte muy profunda de su mente sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto

-no interfieras o lo lamentaras niña…- dijo una voz dentro de su mente pero no pudo ver de quien era, la rodeaba una intensa oscuridad y apenas podía ver su nariz

-tú… me… ¿Qué?- pregunto algo curiosa Tigresa

-yo te amo… y quisiera poder besarte- dijo con un tono sensual Víbora mientras rodeaba el cuello de Tigresa acariciándolo y enrollándose poco a poco en el acariciando sus labios con la punta de su cola y acercándose con lentitud

-tu… ¡¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa exaltada y ruborizada por la situación mientras solo quedaba paralizada

-yo te a-m-o…- dijo besando con suavidad sus labios mientras su lengua intentaba entrar en la boca de Tigresa

Tigresa sin poder hacer más se relajo por la suave sensación de los escamosos labios de su amiga y permitiéndole total acceso a su cavidad oral mientras sus lenguas empezaban a retorcerse y unirse como una sola manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de cada suave succión. En ese momento aquel ser aprovecho y se introdujo en el interior de tigresa fundiéndose completamente con ella y encadenando su voluntad en una enorme "X" de madera con grilletes a cada lado y quedando suspendida mientras Víbora quedaba inconsciente y sin memoria de lo que acababa de hacer aquel ente

-escucha linda harás lo que te ordene entendido…- dijo mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos rojos

-¡yo jamás voy a…!- dijo con fuerza pero sin poder terminar de decir la frase sintiendo un cansancio leve que se hacía cada vez más intenso hasta ya no poder soportarlo y terminando por cerrar los ojos

-así me gusta que peleen contra mi… ahora me obedecerás en todo lo que te ordene entendido- dijo la siniestra sombra riéndose malévolamente

-si… amo te obedeceré en todo- dijo Tigresa con una voz monótona

-bien… ahora gatita veras… muy pronto vendrá aquí el panda de tus sueños… pero tu fingirás conocerlo y le harás creer que estas enamorada de él, sedúcelo y haz que queden completamente solos y cuando eso pase…- susurra en su oído –mátalo… envenénalo entiendes…- dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa tan solo de imaginar la muerte del panda

-si amo… hare lo que ordene- dijo Tigresa sin poder evitarlo

-bien entonces…- chasquea los dedos y la enorme "X" de madera y los grilletes desaparecen dejando caer a Tigresa al suelo y el intruso se separa de su mente y su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente junto a Víbora mientras un delgado hilo de saliva une sus bocas

Los minutos pasan y la primera en despertar fue Víbora quien confundida no sabe ni que sucedió pero se tranquiliza un poco al ver dormida a Tigresa pensando que solo se habían quedado dormidas un rato pero ya era tarde por lo cual despierta a la felina la cual se sorprende un poco de la cercanía de su amiga pero sin darle mayor importancia

-ya… deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no crees Tigresa?- pregunto algo nerviosa mientras desenrollaba su cuerpo del de Tigresa

-si ya es muy tarde y mañana debo entrenar- dijo Tigresa con una expresión tranquila y seria

Las dos se bajaron del techo sin decir absolutamente nada y dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios se dieron las buenas noches y se prepararon para dormir mientras en otro lugar relativamente cercano se encontraban dos pandas siguiendo su camino y acercándose a un pequeño poblado que parecía abandonado

-mira Yuka ese parece un poblado podríamos quedarnos a dormir y pedir indicaciones porque al parecer aun no hemos llegado, quizás nos perdimos o…- dijo Po tratando de excusarse pero fue interrumpido por Yuka

-yo confió en ti pero si sería buena idea el quedarnos a dormir y luego asegurarnos de que estamos cerca del valle y quizás podamos llegar mañana- dijo Yuka sonriéndole para darle animo al panda

-gracias Yuka eso significa mucho para mí sabes… bueno yo iré a aquel bar a pedir indicaciones mientras tú vas y nos registras si toma son… 600 yenes con eso seguro te alcanzara está bien ahorita te alcanzo- le dijo Po para luego alejarse y entrar rápidamente al bar

-está bien ahorita nos vemos- le grito Yuka antes de tomar camino hacia el hotel

Po se dirigió rápidamente y vio el nombre del lugar apenas alumbrado por un farol chino y la luz de la luna y decía "zorras" al panda le pareció extraño que un lugar se llamara así pero entró de todos modos sin percatarse de que una siniestra sombra lo seguía. Al entrar al lugar se percato de que era un lugar amplio con un bar en una esquina, una sección elevada parecida a una mesa con 2 extensiones rectangulares que tenían un tubo grueso de bambú en el centro y frente a esa especie de mesa estaban varias mesas con varios hombres sentados en ellas bebiendo sake mientras veían a varias zorras de pelaje rojizo bailando totalmente desnudas frente a ellos mientras otras con una ropa muy ligera servían las bebidas y con la cara roja como un tomate se acerco a una de ellas

-di… disculpe… podría… decirme donde esta… el va… valle de la paz- dijo el panda tartamudeando y con todo el cuerpo tembloroso por el nerviosismo que casi parecía que un terremoto lo sacudía

-oh… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí pequeño?... este no es lugar para ti anda ve…- se quedo completamente paralizada con una expresión de regaño en su rostro sin poder terminar de hablar

-di… disculpe señorita ¿le sucede algo?- le pregunta Po un poco confundido

-ven conmigo tengo una sorpresa para ti…- dijo la zorra con un gesto muy sensual mientras agitaba suavemente la cola, dejando ver a través de su delgado vestido hecho de fina seda se enmarcaban sus grandes pechos y sobresalía sus rozados pezones

-pe… pero yo…- intento decir Po pero fue silenciado gentilmente por el dedo de aquella zorra

-shhh… no digas nada solo sígueme- dijo la zorra mientras tomaba la mano del panda y lo jalaba suavemente

La zorra lo llevo al interior donde había varios cuartos desde los que salían gemidos e incluso gritos, Po se asusto un poco e intento resistirse pero al ver de nuevo las curvas de esa zorra lo hicieron sonrojarse tanto que no pudo pensar en otra cosa y sin poder evitarlo vio como su miembro crecía hasta ponerse duro. Al llegar a uno desocupado lo sentó en una cama hecha de bambú y donde empezó a acercarse con movimientos suaves quitándose el delgado vestido mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo, sus grandes y suaves senos coronados por dos pequeños pezones rosados, su entrepierna perfectamente depilada y que ya empezaba a cubrirse con su jugo de amor mientras el panda veía embobado la belleza de la zorra

-este es un regalo para ti bebe…- susurro a su oído lamiéndolo con suavidad

-pero… yo…- trato de decir Po pero fue silenciado por un cálido beso que le propino la zorra mientras introducía su lengua esperando que el panda hiciera lo mismo pero solo atino a cerrar sus ojos acercar tímidamente su lengua a la de la zorra sin notar que una parte de la oscura magia que controlaba a la zorra pasaba a controlar su mente dejándolo a merced d ese poder maligno

-escucha cuando llegues al palacio de jade… debes tener cuidado la que se hace llamar Tigresa es malvada y planea acabar contigo… en el pasado te amaba pero… ya todo ha cambiado, mejor vuelve a tu tierra y no te expongas al peligro…- le susurraba al oído mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el miembro del panda sobre su ropa

-pe… pero ¿quién eres… tu? Y… ¿como… sabes que planea ma…tarme?- pregunto Po con la voz entrecortada y casi jadeando por la excitación que le provocaba aquella zorra

-Yo soy… Gradiel uno de los maestros del cielo y solo tomo prestado el cuerpo de esta mortal para darte una advertencia, no puedo mostrarme ante ti pero… puedo mostrarte la crueldad de esa felina solo mira atentamente mis ojos- le dijo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para ver con claridad sus pupilas

-e… está bien- Po miro fijamente y vislumbro una horrible escena de los cinco furiosos aniquilando una aldea completa de indefensos aldeanos corriendo por todos lados mientras una Tigresa con una mirada malévola y diciendo "mátenlos a todos o podrían descubrirnos" mientras tomaba a un inocente niño y lo arrojaba a un desfiladero que se encontraba muy cerca, oyendo los gritos del pobre niño y terminando con un gran choque contra el agua del rio que se encontraba abajo mientras las afiladas y puntiagudas piedras empalaban su cuerpo y el rio se teñía de rojo. Po no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos sin poder evitar sentir un gran temor y una implacable ira a la vez

-ya lo ves por eso debes volver porque si no te sucederá lo mismo a ti comprendes- dijo fingiendo preocupación la zorra

-n… ¡no puedo permitir que siga haciendo semejante crueldad!, la detendré y la matare si es necesario…-dijo completamente enfurecido el panda intentando controlarse

-"jejeje te tengo"- pensó el ser oscuro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción -tranquilo… no lograras nada enfadándote…- le dijo con voz suave y ligeramente sensual mientras descubría el miembro del panda y lo lamia suavemente

-ti… tienes razón… ahhh- dijo Po sintiendo la calida respiración de la zorra los sinuosos movimientos de su lengua que solo despertaban mas su deseo

-disfrútalo es tu obsequio…- le dijo una última vez mirándolo con deseo e introduciendo completamente el falo del panda en su boca y succionando como si de una paleta se tratara y enrollando su lengua alrededor del miembro de Po

La zorra empezó a mover su cabeza lentamente de arriba abajo mientras lo miraba con un leve sonrojo mientras el panda únicamente disfrutaba de la sensación que le brindaba esa zorra, el movimiento empezó a ser más rápido arrancándole a Po varios gemidos que demostraba que le gustaba mucho pero empezó a sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis y trato de advertirle a la zorra

-ahhh… ya… ya casi… me…- dijo Po mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca de la zorra y embestía fuertemente su boca

Po no pudo más y termino llenando la boca de la zorra con su caliente semilla mientras ella se deleitaba con su sabor y lo tragaba sin dejar ni una gota dejándolo completamente exhausto mientras solo escuchaba que algo caía al suelo y levantando su cabeza vio a la zorra inconsciente en el suelo

-o… oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto el panda con preocupación pero recordó de inmediato que habían tomado prestado el cuerpo de la zorra así que lo levanto poco a poco hasta dejarlo sobre la cama y antes de irse le dio un beso en su mejilla –gracias por mi primera vez- susurro a su oído para retirarse luego

Po salió rápidamente del lugar no antes de preguntarle al camarero del bar acerca de hacia dónde quedaba el valle de la paz y después de obtener la información que necesitaba se dirigió al hotel donde lo esperaba Yuka pero casi al llegar ahí escucho unos gritos que provenían de un callejón cercano, justo en la parte trasera del hotel y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá encontrando una escena impactante, dos lobos sujetaban a una aterrada Yuka que intentaba liberarse mientras otro intentaba levantarle la falda. Ella intentaba patearlos pero sin éxito hasta que el lobo metió su mano directamente bajo su falda provocando que se quedara paralizada sin más que poder hacer más que llorar pero esa escena enfureció tanto a Po que se dirigió casi corriendo hacia donde estaban

-¡oigan ustedes quítenle sus perras manos de encima y váyanse si no quieren que los deje sin extremidades!- dijo el panda frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes

-y ¿Quién nos detendrá? ¿Tu? Osito de trapo…- dijeron los tres lobos riéndose a grandes carcajadas –solo ignórenlo y sigamos con lo nuestro- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de esa pandilla

Po se movió como una sombra hasta quedar detrás del lobo y antes de que moviera el brazo un centímetro lo sujeto con fuerza y lo tiro al suelo doblándole el brazo en su espalda sin ningún esfuerzo hasta que finalmente el lobo grito al sentir que su brazo se dislocaba

-¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!... ¡ya no lo hare!... ¡lo prometo!... ¡lo prometo!- dijo el lobo mientras lloraba del dolor

-será mejor que no lo hagas o te destrozare con mis propias manos- dijo Po de manera amenazadora logrando amedrentar y asustar al lobo para luego soltarlo y levantarse –ahora ustedes dos ¡apártense!- les dijo a los lobos quienes se paralizaron por un momento pero se hicieron a un lado rápidamente -¿estás bien Yuka?- le pregunto el panda con una expresión de gran preocupación

-P… Po…- es lo único que logro decir antes de lanzarse a los brazos del panda sollozando de miedo y desesperación mientras el solo la abrazaba protectoramente tratando de consolarla

-calma ya todo está bien, vámonos de aquí- le dijo con voz suave mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-te… tenia tanto m… miedo- dijo Yuka casi como un susurro mientras caminaba aferrada al brazo de Po

-mal… maldito panda- dijo el lobo con dificultad a causa del dolor mientras veía como se alejaban - ¡mátenlo!...- les ordeno a los otros dos lobos los cuales aprovechando que les daba la espalda se dirigieron hacia él a gran velocidad solo para recibir dos patadas justo en su cara las cuales los expulsaron a gran velocidad impactándose contra el muro del final del callejón dejándolos muy resquebrajados y a ellos totalmente inconscientes

Po llevo a Yuka directo a la habitación de hotel que habían alquilado y habían empezado a prepararse para dormir cada uno en su respectiva cama pero Po aun preocupado por lo sucedido se acerca a la cama de Yuka

-oye Yuka… ¿te encuentras bien?...- dijo Po mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

-s… si ya me siento mejor… gracias- dijo Yuka mirándolo aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero tratando de sonreír

-me alegro pero… si necesitas algo, lo que sea dime y lo hare- le dice a su amiga para luego darle un beso en su mejilla

-si… gracias pero… de hecho tengo algo que pedirte- dijo Yuka un poco apenada – ¿podrías dormir… con… conmigo?- pregunto sonrojándose aun mas

-¿do… dormir contigo?- pregunto Po sumamente nervioso –pe… pero…- dijo el panda sin saber que contestar y sonrojándose cada vez mas

-me… sentiría más segura si estás conmigo- dijo sonrojándose también Yuka

-e… está bien lo hare pero será correcto que…- dijo Po pero fue interrumpido por Yuka

-no te preocupes por eso… yo no pensaba… pero si tu quieres…- dijo sonrojándose hasta tomar el color de un tomate

-¡no!, ¡no! Yo tampoco lo pensaba solo que… o… olvídalo solo durmamos si- dijo Po muy nervioso intentando borrar de su mente todas esas cosas pervertidas que acababa de pensar

-está bien- dijo Yuka sonriendo mientras le hacía espacio a Po

Los dos se colocaron uno frente al otro mirándose sin decir nada por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el sueño los dejara completamente en manos de Morfeo y en su reino de sueños por varias horas pero muy entrada la madrugada Yuka despierta y ve a Po durmiendo tranquilamente

-"se ve tan tierno cuando duerme"- pensó Yuka mientras lentamente se dirigía a su mejilla dándole un tierno beso y susurrando en su oído- te amo Po- dijo dulcemente haciendo que en los sueños del panda se infiltrara esa frase y lo hiciera sonreír

-yo también te amo Yuka…- dijo entre sueños

Bueno amigos esto es todo por este capítulo y espero no me haya quedado muy vulgar o monótono lo de la escena sexual pero… pues se me ocurrió y lo metí jejeje y bueno para los que no gustan del yuri mil disculpas pero francamente me pareció una trama interesante y en fin disfrútenlo y porfas pediré que no digan bobadas como "más o menos así me parecía que sería este capítulo" no saben cómo fastidia eso a los escritores que se esfuerzan por crear escenas entretenidas para ustedes los lectores ok y sin más por decir me despido y como siempre les pido aunque sea un review ¿no? Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia


	14. El grave error

Capitulo 14

El sol se levantaba majestuoso en un pueblo sin nombre y sin ley mientras en un viejo hotel en el cuarto numero 25 se encontraban dos pandas abrazados de la manera más tierna, al recibir los rayos del sol Po abre lentamente los ojos viendo frente a él a Yuka mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole cálidamente

-buenos días- dice Yuka aun mirándolo fijamente

-buenos días Yuka- da un gran bostezo mientras habla

-¿dormiste bien?- le pregunta Po

-muy bien pero cuando desperté te vi y me pareció tan tierno que no pude evitar mirarte, disculpa, dijo Yuka algo apenada mientras se sonrojaba

-no te preocupes yo hubiera hecho lo mis…- dejo inconclusa la frase el panda dejando ver su rostro completamente sonrojado dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

-enserio, entonces…- dijo Yuka dejando inconclusa la frase mientras lanzaba una risita y lo miraba dejando ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-yo… yo… ¡ya dije lo que dije!- replico muy nervioso

-lo sé no tienes que explicármelo dos veces, ¿te parece si nos vamos arreglando para seguir? Ya debemos estar cerca

-s… si claro vamos- dijo aun un poco nervioso mientras empacaba todo

Los dos pandas terminaron de empacar todo y continuaron su viaje, ya estaban muy cerca del valle de la paz mientras caminaban Po pensaba en silencio si todo lo que le había dicho aquel ser dentro del cuerpo de esa zorra era verdad porque en su sueño ella siempre fue justa y aunque seria y dedicada al entrenamiento ocultaba una parte amable e incluso divertida pero eso fue en su sueño si es que fue un sueño pero deseaba que hubiera sido realidad y sin darse cuenta un sentimiento profundo empezó a aflorar dentro de su corazón aquel amor que había sido sellado dentro del panda pero que ahora volvía a resurgir con más fuerza

-¿te pasa algo?- dijo Yuka después de mucho tiempo en el que Po no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-¿eh? No nada…- dijo el panda como saliendo de una especie de trance

-¿seguro?- insistió Yuka con una mirada de preocupación

-por supuesto solo estaba pensando en que sucederá cuando lleguemos- dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano – y ¿tu?... ¿estás bien? Lo digo por lo de… ayer sino hubiera llegado a tiempo…- dijo el panda agachando la mirada

-tranquilo estoy bien, no sucedió nada y sé que si estas a mi lado nada me pasara- dijo abrazando el brazo del panda y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de este

-s… si tienes razón…- dijo Po un tanto nervioso por el contacto con el suave pelaje de su amiga

-no te preocupes- dijo Yuka frotando su mejilla contra el pelaje del brazo de Po

Después de seguir su camino durante más de tres horas pudieron divisar a lo lejos una enorme montaña y junto a esta un pueblo numeroso y aparentemente muy activo porque se veía como sus habitantes trabajaban arduamente mientras de los negocios salían y entraban varios aldeanos y apresurando el paso los dos pandas llegaron a la entrada de aquel pueblo

-llegamos- dijo Po un tanto impaciente

-sí, ahora al palacio de jade…- dijo Yuka igual de impaciente

Los dos empezaron a caminar por el pueblo mientras Po tenia fugases recuerdos de aquella pelea con Thai-Long y todos los ciudadanos agradecidos con él y ahora solo lo volteaban a ver por ser un panda, hasta que paso por un portal de piedra que daba a un pequeño negocio de fideos donde un pato cocinaba en una cocina al fondo del restaurante y su mente volvió a lanzar fragmentos de los recuerdos que habían sido sellados y recordó aquellos días cuando compartía su vida con él como su padre adoptivo pero el aun no comprendía el porqué lo llamaba "papá" y sin darse cuenta se queda parado totalmente inmóvil viendo directamente a aquel ganso hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Po?- le pregunta Yuka jalando suavemente el brazo del panda

-na… nada solo recordaba…- le decía aun con la mirada fija hacia el ganso

-Po… reacciona por favor- le dijo algo preocupada mientras le da un tirón un poco más fuerte en su brazo

-¿eh?... ah… disculpa Yuka…- dijo el panda mirándola a los ojos –ya vámonos si, o se hará de noche- dijo Po empezando a caminar pero con una cara seria y con la mirada fija hacia el frente

Llegaron hasta las escaleras que daban hacia el palacio de jade y de inmediato Po empezó a recordar aquellas escenas donde caía de las escaleras de forma graciosa hasta abajo o cuando cargaba aquel carrito de fideos sin poder que apenas podía mover unos cuantos escalones pero sin darle mucha importancia empezó a subir junto con Yuka y al llegar hasta arriba muy exhaustos y vieron las enormes puertas del palacio de jade y junto a ella un gran gong el cual Po pateo firmemente produciendo un gran estruendo y esperando a que abrieran la gran puerta de madera, pasaron varios minutos hasta que se empezó a abrir lentamente

-hola ¿Qué desea?- pregunto un pequeño panda rojo que se sorprendió al ver a los pandas

-maestro Shifu…- lo dijo mientras su mente mostraba todas las escenas pasadas

-si soy Shifu…. ¿Quién eres tú?- soy yo maestro el guerrero dragón o al menos lo era…-dijo Po muy feliz de ver de nuevo a su maestro

-¿acaso es una broma?... un panda como ¿guerrero dragón?- dijo en tono burlón Shifu

-sé que es difícil de creer maestro pero puedo probárselo… atáqueme- dijo el panda haciendo los movimientos característicos de la paz interior y quedándose en posición de combate

-como…. ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?- dijo perplejo Shifu sin poder creerlo

-se lo dije maestro era el guerrero dragón pero no lo recuerda…- dijo Po con mirada serena

-el no puede recordarlo… no lo intentes solo tú y Tigresa están unidos- dijo una voz dentro de la mente de Po

-solo déjeme hablar con Tigresa por favor maestro- le suplico Po haciendo un saludo respetuoso a su ex-maestro

-si no hubiera visto tus movimientos ni siquiera te hubiera permitido entrar pero ahora…. Puedes pasar- dijo Shifu permitiéndole el paso

Po entra apresuradamente sin saber por dónde comenzar y decidiendo con rapidez empieza a tomar camino hacia el salón de entrenamiento donde se escuchaban los sonidos de golpes y patadas pero una voz lo detiene de repente

-Tigresa esta en el jardín practicando- le dijo Shifu al panda

-gracias maestro…- corrigió el rumbo y tomo camino hacia el jardín del palacio perdiéndose de la vista de Yuka y del maestro Shifu

Al llegar al jardín ve a Tigresa sujetando un rollo mientras lo leía muy atentamente, sin percatarse de la presencia del panda quien se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella pensando que le diría y como terminarían las cosas, si acaso ella lo reconocería… si quizás ella aun sentiría algo por él y con indecisión y nerviosismo le hablo

-h… hola maestra Tigresa quizás no sepas quien soy pero…- el panda se quedo sin palabras y totalmente paralizado al sentir como la maestra simplemente lo abrazaba

-te extrañe mucho Po… ¿Por qué no viniste antes?- dijo susurrando en el oído del panda con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-lo… lamento hubiera venido antes pero…- no pudo terminar la frase porque fue silenciado por un profundo beso de la felina

-descuida ya estás aquí y eso es lo importante…- le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo sin percatarse de que alguien más los observaba

-que… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...- pregunto Yuka con cara de tristeza

-Yuka… n… no es lo que parece yo…- dijo completamente nervioso el panda mientras se alejaba un poco de Tigresa

-está sucediendo justo lo que piensas Po y yo nos amamos desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso… estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre- dijo Tigresa repagándose al panda y apoyando su cabeza completamente usando su hombro como si fuera una almohada mientras miraba a Yuka con cinismo

-es… es ¿cierto… e… eso Po?- le pregunto Yuka con la voz entrecortada y sus ojos totalmente aguados casi al borde del llanto

- no Yuka yo… si… la amo pero… no se… no estoy seguro…- dijo el panda bajando la cabeza haciendo que las dos hembras lo miraran con expectación

-¿qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Tigresa en un tono serio

-yo…. Solo tengo estos sueños donde te veo a ti, veo el momento en que nos declaramos amor mutuo y también lo recuerdo pero… no se qué creer… aun parece casi una ilusión algo irreal además… me… me eh enamorado de Yuka, y aunque ha sido en poco tiempo ella…. Es de mi especie y… no se… eh pensado que quizás sería más feliz con ella y ni siquiera sabemos si podríamos tener bebes…. Por eso… quizás deberíamos ter…. Terminar- dijo Po nervioso eh indeciso por la reacción de la maestra y temiendo el herir sus sentimientos

-bien… pero si así lo quieres… tendré que matarla a ella para poder estar a tu lado…- dijo la felina con una cara de furia mientras derramaba lagrimas sin parar que humedecían todas sus mejillas

-no te lo permitiré Tigresa ella no tiene la culpa, si vas a lastimar a alguien que sea a mi…-dijo interponiéndose en el camino de Tigresa

-entonces primero tendré que acabar contigo y luego matarla a ella para finalmente… quitarme la vida porque… yo en verdad te amo con todo mi corazón… sin ti no soy nada…- dijo con voz melancólica a Po mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo de rodillas

-lo siento pero si quieres desquitarte con alguien es conmigo…- se acerca a Tigresa lentamente y pone una mano en su hombro intentando consolarla

-comprende… con ella tendré un futuro y podre tener hijos es lo que siempre eh deseado pero aun así tu siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón- le dice a Tigresa abrazándola con gran cariño

-si quieres que te deje ir tendrás que vencerme… sino lo haces morirás junto con ella sin poner nada de resistencia entiendes ahora en guardia quiero probar el poder de la paz interior

-está bien si ese es el precio que debo pagar por proteger a quien amo con gusto aceptare…- Po se coloco en posición para usar todo el poder de la paz interior mientras veía a Tigresa realizar la misma posición

Tigresa empezó a correr velozmente hacia el panda soltando un fuerte golpe en su estomago mientras Po devolvía el golpe con la fuerza de su estomago lanzando a la felina varios metros hacia atrás para luego salir corriendo y tomar impulso para caer de panzazo sobre Tigresa pero esquivándolo al último segundo y luego Tigresa comienza a arañarlo repetidas veces para luego darle una fuerte patada que arroja al panda varios metros hasta chocar con un árbol

-mejor ríndete panda de todas maneras terminaras muerto porque unte veneno en mis garras y pronto empezaras a sentir sus efectos- dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma maléfica

-pero… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?... ahora haga lo que haga perderé pero solo toma mi vida… déjala en paz ella no tiene nada que ver en tu rencor

-bien… solo tu debías morir así que no me importa su vida…- respondió con indiferencia Tigresa

-huye… vete de aquí Yuka por favor…- le suplico Po mientras sentía como empezaba a dificultársele el poder respirar

-no… no puedo, no sobreviviría sin ti por favor… no mueras- dijo Yuka acercándose a él con las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas

-si quieres también puedo mandarte al mismo lugar a donde ira pronto el- le dijo mirándola de forma perversa con una sonrisa burlona y llena de maldad

-so… solo vete… por… por fa…- dijo el panda antes de desmayarse a causa del veneno y estando a pocos minutos de morir

De pronto una intensa luz se cernió sobre ellos dejando a Yuka y a Tigresa completamente inconscientes en el suelo y levantando rápidamente el cuerpo de Po y el de la felina hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

Pronto Tigresa despertó en un sitio iluminado por una luz muy brillante que provenía de arriba, pero al enfocar mejor su vista se dio cuenta que habían siete figuras vestidas con túnicas blancas de bordes dorados y el lugar parecía ser inmenso pero lo que más la impacto fue darse cuenta de que se encontraban sobre un piso hecho de nubes

-do… ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto temerosa Tigresa al sentir una pesada culpa que invadía su corazón

-somos los siete maestros del cielo y estas aquí para ser sentenciada por tu crueldad- dijeron al unisonó mientras frente a ella se alzaba el cuerpo inerte de Po con marcas profundas de garras que parecían tener restos de sangre negra y coagulada

-¿Po? Pero… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Quién le hizo eso?- pregunto sorprendida Tigresa

-fuiste tú misma, dejaste que la oscuridad te sedujera y así poder eliminar al único obstáculo real que podría tener para dominar todo el mundo- dijo con voz estridente uno de los siete maestros

-pero… yo nunca…- se quedo sin palabras al ver como aparecía un extraño portal frente a ella y en él se mostraban todas las acciones que había realizado

-¡NO MIENTAS! Nosotros podemos ver todo…- dijeron los siete al mismo tiempo paralizando a Tigresa del miedo –te quitaremos aquella maldad que se apodero de ti para que así puedas hacerte responsable de tus actos- dijeron los maestros al mismo tiempo mientras desde arriba un rayo de energía color rojo la bañaba por completo dejando ver una neblina negra que salía de su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia arriba hasta perderse en la cegadora luz blanca

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?... que…- dijo Tigresa sin poder terminar la oración viendo el cuerpo de Po y el portal donde indudablemente se veía la prueba de su culpabilidad

-eres culpable de dejarte envolver por la oscuridad y de envenenar al que fue en otro tiempo y lugar el guerrero dragón además de intentar matar también a una inocente panda que tiene por nombre Yuka… ¿Cómo te…-fue interrumpida la voz del maestro del cielo por un grito desgarrador

-¡NOOOO!... por favor tienen que hacer algo… yo… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo jamás lo lastimaría… yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y si puedo cambiar mi vida por la suya lo hare- dijo Tigresa casi gritando con la voz quebrada y con un tono desgarradoramente triste

-¿tú lo amas tanto como para dar tu vida a cambio de la suya?- pregunto uno de los maestros para reafirmar las palabras de Tigresa

-¡SI!... tomen mi vida pero cúrenlo se los imploro- dijo con mirada suplicante mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del moribundo panda entre sus brazos

-bien entonces el resto de tu vida será dada a él para curar sus heridas mientras tú te irás directamente al infierno a pagar por tus crímenes, ahora prepárate ejecutaremos la sentencia ahora- dijo con voz fuerte y estridente el maestro

-lo acepto humildemente pero solicito un favor… antes de irme quisiera despedirme de él…- dijo con resignación mientras miraba al panda completamente inconsciente

-tendrás un día para estar con tus seres queridos… después del cual se cumplirá la segunda parte de la sentencia e iras directamente al infierno- dijo el maestro terminando con un fuerte sonido como un trueno retumbando en toda la sala después del cual Tigresa Perdió el conocimiento y fue devuelta nuevamente al lugar donde estaban anteriormente

Tigresa se levanto con lentitud creyendo que quizás todo había sido un sueño, pero al voltear hacia los lados descubre a Po y a otra panda aun inconscientes y sin esperar nada los tomo a ambos y los levanto, cargándolos hasta llegar a los dormitorios y depositarlos cuidadosamente en sus respectivas camas de un par de cuartos desocupados, quedándose un momento junto a Po quien aún seguía inconsciente

-en verdad lo siento Po hice algo malo pero ya estás bien y no me importa irme al infierno siempre y cuando tu estés bien- le dijo en voz baja mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una expresión que denotaba felicidad y tristeza a la vez y dándole finalmente un suave y tierno beso en la boca para después retirarse a dormir a su cuarto

Si, si dirán que este capítulo lo deje más corto que mis anteriores pero es porque perdón pero si no les gusto las escenas de sexo lastima… aquí uno puede escribir lo que quiera… así que mejor si se molesten por eso… por otro lado si los ofendí de alguna manera y me refiero al mensaje del capítulo anterior pues es la verdad y no iba dirigido a todos sino mas bien a quien me puso ese mensaje en especifico así que ya si se enojaron ya disculpen… pero es verdad lo que digo las críticas constructivas son buenas pero hay veces que esas críticas son puras tonterías en fin… olvidémoslo ok y bueno aquí les traigo este capítulo espero lo disfruten porque me costó mi trabajo hacerlo pero lo hago por mis lectores y ya quizás el que viene después sea el ultimo así que si no es mucha molestia les pido sus reviews porque son lo que me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo y de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic


	15. Un dia con mi amado Po

Capitulo final

El sol se levantaba en el valle de la paz recorriendo cada rincón hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía un panda plácidamente, quien al sentir la luz en sus ojos empezó a despertar lentamente ajustando sus ojos lentamente hasta poder ver claramente y dando un gran bostezo se levanto hasta quedar sentado en la cama y sin poder reconocer por un momento en donde estaba, al final logro recordarlo, estaba en el palacio de jade en uno de los dormitorios, quizás el que le pertenecía en el pasado, pero sabía que no era el lugar donde pertenecía, en ese momento un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Po… ¿puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de Tigresa detrás de la puerta

-H… hola Tigresa, adelante- respondió Po un tanto nervioso

-Buenos días…. ¿dormiste bien?- dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación

-Buenos días si… aunque no recuerdo bien que sucedió ayer…- dijo intentando recordar más allá de aquella pelea que tuvieron

-no te preocupes eso ya paso Po, ven tengo una sorpresa para ti-le sonríe cálidamente mientras toma su mano y lo levanta con fuerza

-e… está bien vamos- la siguió mientras sujetaba su mano

Ambos salieron fuera del lugar de los dormitorios y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la cocina pero antes de entrar Tigresa le tapo los ojos a Po para evitarle ver la sorpresa antes de tiempo y entrando con emoción le destapo los ojos mostrando ante ellos una gran cesta de color verde llena de comida, una gran sabana blanca, dos platos y dos vasos

-Wow… ¿tu cocinaste todo esto?- dijo Po impresionado por el gran banquete

-sí, tendremos un día de campo solo tú y yo- dijo entusiasmada

-pero… no hubieras hecho todo tu sola, me hubieras dicho y lo hubiéramos hecho juntos- dijo Po tomando ambas garras de la felina mientras la miraba fijamente a sus hermosos ojos ámbar mientras sonreía

-lo sé, es que como cocinaste tantas veces para mi, era hora de devolverte el favor- le dijo sonrojándose y apartando un poco la vista algo apenada

-la próxima vez lo haremos juntos si- se acerco lentamente mirándola fijamente hasta robarle un beso en sus labios que tomo totalmente por sorpresa a la felina que se quedo paralizada unos segundos para luego corresponderle de la misma forma

-e… está bien- respondió Tigresa sonrojada después de romper el beso con suavidad

Po tomo la cesta y rodeando a Tigresa con su brazo para luego salir ambos del palacio y tomar rumbo a un lago cercano al valle, un gran lago de agua cristalina con una gran variedad de arboles a su alrededor y junto a el una amplia pradera con pastos verdes con algunas montañas a lo lejos, estaban a medio camino con un silencio relativamente tranquilo

-¿Qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos?- dijo Po con curiosidad

-pues primero comer porque tu estomago ya se está quejando- soltó una pequeña risa la felina escuchando los rugidos de hambre del estomago de Po

-oh si… es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo el panda sumamente apenado mientras puso su mano sobre su estomago como intentando silenciarlo

-"si supieras que esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos…"- pensaba Tigresa con pesar en su corazón

-bueno pronto llegaremos espero no tengas problemas en aguantar- se rio un tanto burlona por el nuevo rugido del estomago del panda

-ja… ja… ja… que graciosa- dijo Po fingiendo sarcasmo –pero tu tampoco podrás escapar de mis besos- le dijo con una voz picara mientras se acercaba por detrás y la abrazaba, besándole el cuello con suavidad

-e… ¿enserio me amas tanto?- dijo Tigresa volteando a verlo a los ojos, sonrojada pero con una leve mirada de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por el panda

-por supuesto que te amo… siempre te eh amado desde antes de venir a este lugar… ¿Qué sucede? No sueles mirarme así… tan… triste- dijo Po algo preocupado pero con decisión en su voz mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la felina

-y… ¿Qué hay de… esa otra panda?...- dijo Tigresa rechazando la caricia del panda mientras desviaba su mirada con una expresión molesta en su rostro

-ah… te refieres a Yuka… pues ella me ama… siempre me amo desde que nos conocimos, me dijo pero… aunque podría ser feliz a su lado… tener una familia… pero mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti y si te perdiera yo… "bajo la mirada con expresión de tristeza imaginando que sería de su vida sin ella

-tu ¿Qué?...- pregunto con insistencia la felina mientras levantaba con suavidad la cabeza del panda con su garra buscando su mirada

-yo no podría seguir viviendo…- la miró casi suplicante como pidiéndole que nunca se fuera de su lado

-n… no te preocupes nunca te dejare…- dijo intentando disimular toda la tristeza que embargaba su corazón –"estás haciendo más dura mi partida Po…"- pensó Tigresa sintiendo una gran presión que aplastaba su corazón

-¿enserio?...- pregunto Po con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que hizo dudar a Tigresa por un segundo

-yo… yo… s… si… ¿Por qué no lo diría enserio?- intento decir Tigresa con decisión pero no pudo evitar desviar un poco su mirada –"lo siento Po… casi mueres por mi culpa… no puedo estar a tu lado"-pensó para sí misma con decepción

-me alegro de escuchar eso… nunca más me separare de ti lo juro- dijo Po sonriendo mientras una lagrima se escapaba por su mejilla

-ni yo… pe… pero hay que seguir sino se nos hará tarde- dijo Tigresa fingiendo sonreír mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

Ambos siguieron caminando en un ahora incomodo silencio mientras Tigresa miraba hacia el suelo siendo atormentada por sus pensamientos, su culpa que la carcomía por dentro sabiendo que esa misma noche tendría que irse de su lado para siempre, teniendo que cumplir su condena por algo que ella pensaba no pudo evitar… parecía injusto, casi una broma del destino pero no había opciones, no podía enmendar lo que hizo y mucho menos podía perdonárselo… por eso debía dejarlo… para protegerlo aunque eso significara negar sus sentimientos y dejar que su corazón se suma en la tristeza absoluta. Después de un par de horas caminando en silencio llegaron a un extraño arco que formaban dos árboles torcidos y frente a ellos varios árboles de diferente tipo con frutos y flores diversos mientras el viento era adornado con pétalos que volaban a su capricho y en el centro el lago en donde se podía apreciar varios cisnes rosados nadando y pescando algunos peces para comer con el reflejo del sol sobre el agua y hermosos destellos como si fueran estrellas, para luego aproximarse al lago y arreglar todo para sentarse cómodamente sobre la sabana y sacando unas cuantas bolas de arroz se pusieron a comer

-ah ya me hacía falta- dijo el panda frotándose la barriga

-pero siempre tienes hambre, pareces barril sin fondo- dijo riéndose con fuerza Tigresa

-oye no te burles de mi si no quieres que te recuerde cuanto te amo- le dijo Po aproximándose demasiado a su rostro quedando a milímetros de su boca

-yo… eh… lo siento… no quise…- dijo Tigresa sonrojada por la cercanía del panda sin poder terminar la frase porque el panda le había robado otro beso sorpresivamente

-no te disculpes además aun con mi barril sin fondo me amas- dijo Po sonriéndole

-te amo por tu forma de ser… no me importa como seas físicamente- Tigresa le devolvió el beso sorpresivamente al panda

-lo sé pero siento que hay algo que no me quieres decir… estuviste muy callada casi todo el viaje… ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Po mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos, su expresión era tranquila pero estaba preocupado por ella

-yo… eh… m… mira ¿quieres ir a nadar?- dijo Tigresa cambiando el tema nerviosamente intentando no mirar a Po a los ojos, sabiendo que no podría mentirle de frente

-yo no quiero presionarte solo deseo tu felicidad… pero si no quieres responder lo entenderé- dijo Po esbozando una pequeña sonrisa intentando no presionar a la felina –sí, me gustaría ir a nadar un rato y más si es contigo- le dijo Po sonriendo mientras se levantaba

-lo siento…- dijo en voz baja haciendo que el panda se detuviera

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- se hinca un momento para tratar de mirarla a los ojos

-no puedo estar a tu lado aunque lo desee… casi te mate… y por eso no puedo estar a tu lado… no quiero volver a lastimarte… me ire… lejos, muy lejos de aquí y aunque lo deseo con todo mi corazón no puedes venir conmigo…- dijo Tigresa con la voz quebrada por la tristeza mientras evitaba mirar al panda a los ojos mientras varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

- pero… yo te amo… no quiero perderte… y si muriera por tu garra me sentiría feliz porque… al menos tu seguirías viva… y no esté panda gordo, tonto y bobo que no toma enserio el kung fu… no me importa morir si así tu te salvaras- dijo el panda también empezando a llorar mientras intentaba acariciar su garra a la mejilla de la felina

-Yo… di mi vida por ti… estabas agonizando… y no me arrepiento por eso, yo también quiero que seas feliz y ya no hay marcha atrás tengo que pagar por el crimen que cometí…-dijo Tigresa con una mezcla de furia y tristeza en su voz pues no creía merecer ese castigo

-entonces yo daré mi vida por ti y tomare tu lugar… tu podrás seguir con tu vida y yo iré a donde debía ir en un principio…- dijo precipitadamente Po intentando convencer a Tigresa

-¡NO!... tú tienes a alguien más que te ama… quédate con ella- insistió Tigresa derramando varias lagrimas

-tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo… mi corazón es solo tuyo… y de nadie más- susurro suavemente el panda en el oído de la felina dejándola sin palabras solo haciéndola llorar de felicidad mientras la abrazaba dejando que la cabeza de Tigresa descansara en su pecho

Una figura oculta detrás de unos arbustos cercanos había escuchado todo y con lagrimas en los ojos solo lloro en silencio por aquellas palabras que habían atravesado su corazón como cuchillos, dejándola con un dolor casi imposible de soportar más sabia que nada podía hacer porque lo que había escuchado era cierto y si no podía tener a Po para ella, mejor sería estar muerta

-"si Po no me ama a mi… mejor será estar muerta…"- pensó por unos instantes para finalmente tomar una decisión

-tranquilo mi amor… estarás con quien amas y yo me encargare de eso- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente

Ya era tarde el sol había empezado a ocultarse y Tigresa se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos del panda mientras este solo la miraba con tristeza, sabía que él no podía hacer nada para salvarla solo podía ver mientras ella daba su vida por salvar la de él, pero no lo merecía, jamás había hecho nada para merecer ningún castigo pero la estaban culpando, era injusto… casi parecía una dura prueba que sabía que no podría superar, no pudo aguantar más la tristeza y la ira que lo invadía y empezó a llorar en silencio y así hubiera seguido si no fuera por una pequeña lagrima que cayó en la frente de Tigresa quien empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos

-Po… ¿qué sucede?- dijo Tigresa mirándolo con preocupación mientras acariciaba la mejilla del panda con su garra

-lo… lo siento Tigresa es que…- no termino de decirlo por intentar controlar sus sentimientos que sentía que lo harían explotar de un momento a otro –no quiero perderte… ¡pero no puedo hacer nada! ¡Solo soy un panda tonto y gordo que no puede proteger a quien ama!- dijo Po casi gritando mientras intentaba calmarse

-no… tú no eres ningún panda tonto ni gordo… y si me protegiste una vez… derrotaste a Zen solo por mi… claro tu creías que morirías pero al final demostraste que con tu poder podías proteger a quienes amabas… prométeme una cosa… aunque yo no esté a tu lado intentaras ser feliz ¿sí?- le dijo Tigresa con una calida sonrisa que Po no pudo evitar corresponder

-lo… lo intentare…- dijo sintiendo una gran paz y tranquilidad tan solo con mirar esos hermosos ojos color ámbar

-muy bien ahora ven, vamos a nadar un poco- dijo levantándose con un poco mas de ánimo la felina a la vez que animaba al panda jalando suavemente de su brazo y sonriéndole con cariño

- está bien, vamos- dijo Po levantándose igualmente y siguiendo a la felina

-pero… no tenemos traje de baño- dijo Po deteniéndose antes de llegar al agua

-¿Quién necesita traje de baño?- dijo Tigresa con expresión atrevida en su rostro mientras empezó a quitarse toda su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda

-pero… q… ¿Qué haces Tigresa?- pregunto Po sorprendido y mas rojo que un tomate

-no querrás mojar tu ropa o ¿sí?- le dijo la felina mientras juguetonamente bajaba la única prenda que tenía el panda

-p… pues… n… no- dijo sumamente nervioso intentando ocultar su entrepierna con sus manos

-vamos el agua esta deliciosa- le dijo Tigresa lamiéndose los labios

-s… si vamos- dijo Po aun shockeado por la actitud de Tigresa

Ambos se pusieron a nadar tranquilamente un tanto separados mientras se veía el último vestigio del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, de pronto Po agita su brazo provocando que un chorro de agua callera sobre Tigresa quien solo veía reír al panda para luego hacer un movimiento y dejarlo igualmente empapado comenzando una guerra con agua mientras ambos reían como si fueran niños, estuvieron varios minutos jugando con el agua, después inesperadamente Tigresa se sumerge tomando a Po por sorpresa y abrazándose con mucho cariño a su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo el panda solo se queda quieto unos segundos para luego tomar la garra de Tigresa y volteándose lentamente como si estuvieran bailando le da una vuelta para luego atraerla suavemente hasta tenerla en sus brazos quedando de espaldas a el le empieza a besar cálidamente el cuello mientras sus garras se pasean delicadamente por todo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir con suavidad, de pronto la felina se da vuelta mirando a Po de forma sensual tentándolo a seguir adelante y sin poder evitarlo siente como algo crece en su entrepierna chocando con el pelaje de la felina quien con su garra empieza a acariciar el miembro del panda

-soy toda tuya Po… y de nadie más- susurro en un tono sensual Tigresa al oído de Po para finalmente darle un suave mordisco que termino por incitarlo aun mas

-pero… no quiero lastimarte… yo…- dijo Po pero fue interrumpido por un tierno beso de Tigresa

-no me lastimaras… vamos se que lo deseas- dijo sonriéndole con una mezcla de ternura y sensualidad irresistible

Po sin decir nada solo movió su miembro lentamente hasta toparse con la entrada de Tigresa y antes de empezar miro a la felina por un instante como esperando su confirmación y al sentir un suave movimiento de caderas prosiguió a introducir su miembro lentamente intentando no lastimarla hasta llegar a su himen, la mire nuevamente antes de dar un fuerte empujón tomando la virginidad de Tigresa escuchándose un pequeño grito de dolor mientras se unían íntimamente, Po empezó a moverse lentamente, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de sus embestidas llevando a ambos poco a poco hasta el extasis del placer jadeando y gimiendo sin control hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos y almas se fundían en uno solo experimentando el cielo mismo para terminar ambos en un orgasmo intenso mientras Po llenaba el interior de su amada de su semilla mientras ambos gritaban por el inmenso placer que sentían, quedando los dos flotando sintiendo como el calor de sus cuerpos calentaba el agua a su alrededor

-gracias mi amada, me diste el mejor obsequio de todos- le dijo Po mientras la miraba aun unida a él y recostada sobre él con la cabeza descansando en el pecho del panda

-fue tuyo desde que robaste mi corazón mi amor- dijo Tigresa mirando a Po con gran felicidad

Después de descansar en el lago salieron y se volvieron a vestir para tomar camino al palacio de jade y al iniciar el regreso no pudieron evitar volver a quedar en silencio pero sabiendo bien que al llegar sería la última despedida y habiendo pasado un momento maravilloso ahora se tienen que separar para siempre… no estaban listos para eso pero era inevitable o al menos eso pensaban después de todo nadie intercedería por ellos o ¿sí?, finalmente llegaron al palacio de jade ya de noche y sin hacer ruido entraron hasta llegar al jardín mientras una sombra los seguía sin que se percataran para finalmente llegar a una fuente donde habían un par de bancas para sentarse, faltando muy poco para la media noche se tomaron de las manos mirándose fijamente dejando que sus ojos miradas expresaran sus sentimientos por ellos intentando no romper en lagrimas

-te… te extrañare mi amada gatita- dijo Po intentando no demostrar su tristeza

-y yo a ti mi amado panda gordo y tonto…- sonriéndole a Po

Po acerco lentamente su rostro al de Tigresa mirándola directo a sus hermoso ojos color ámbar hasta quedar sus bocas a centímetros de distancia y como si se hubieran leído las mentes el uno al otro dijeron "te amo" al unisonó antes de fundirse en un cálido y apasionante beso que hizo sus corazones latir con fuerza hasta terminar latiendo como uno solo, unidos por siempre aunque nunca vuelvan a verse, de pronto una intensa luz ilumino todo el jardín llamando la atención de ambos y rompiendo el beso pudieron ver siete figuras a través de la luz y se escucho una voz potente en todo el lugar

-es hora de pagar por tu crimen Tigresa…- dijo mientras en el suelo se abría un enorme agujero en la tierra del cual salían gran cantidad de llamas y donde al fondo podían verse miles de bestias posando sus horribles ojos rojos hacia la felina

-yo… solo observare…- dijo Po con un semblante de gran tristeza mientras solo miraba al suelo

-yo siempre estaré contigo aquí…- dijo levantando la cabeza del panda mirándolo a los ojos mientras ponía su garra en el pecho del panda a la altura de su corazón dándole un beso fugaz antes de dirigirse hacia el agujero

-si…- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas mientras la miraba

-recuerda…- dijo sin poder terminar la oración al ver una figura que se acercaba a ellos

-¡alto!... no lo hagas Tigresa… yo… ¡yo tomare tu lugar…!- dijo Yuka acercándose a Tigresa y a la enorme luz que los rodeaba

-no puedes tomar mi lugar… lo mejor que puedes hacer es cuidar de Po… hazlo feliz por favor- dijo Tigresa intentando persuadir a Yuka

-no… yo… lo vi y lo escuche todo… el no me ama como yo a el… pero por amor se da la vida sin pensarlo dos veces por eso… quiero que este a tu lado… después de todo… sin su amor solo quiero morir…- dijo mirando con tristeza al panda que no pudo reaccionar ante tan inesperada decisión

-pero… tú no has hecho nada para que te castiguen Yuka… no debes hacerlo aunque… desearía con toda mi alma que Tigresa este a mi lado no podría permitir que te sacrifiques solo por mi felicidad…- dijo Po acercándose a ella pensando solo un momento en la pequeña esperanza de que si lo hiciera le daría el mejor regalo de todos… su felicidad y es lo que el panda mas anhelaba

-quiero hacer un trato…- les dijo a los maestros mirando hacia el origen de la luz –yo les entregare mi vida a cambio de que perdonen los pecados de Tigresa y la dejen quedarse aquí… con ella será feliz…- dijo mirando a Po con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿tú en verdad te sacrificarías solo por la felicidad de ese panda?- dijo uno de los maestros

-por supuesto… por amor se da la vida y eso es lo que pienso hacer…- confirmo Yuka con una mirada firme hacia los maestros

-pero Yuka…- dijo Tigresa sorprendida por la actitud de la panda

-¿cómo puedes estar con una persona que no te ama…?... yo no puedo aunque quisiera y por eso te tengo envidia porque te dio a ti lo que no me dio a mi… su corazón- dijo Yuka agachando la cabeza

-aceptamos el trato… pero no iras al infierno… vendrás con nosotros al paraíso- decía uno de los maestros mientras el suelo se cerraba

-estoy lista… pero déjenme despedirme… se los pido- pidió Yuka antes de partir

-está bien solo apresúrate- permitió el maestro

-Po… siempre te ame… pero puse demasiadas esperanzas en que me amaras y me di cuenta que cometí un error y cuando los escuche hablar lo supe… por eso en ese momento decidí que tomaría su lugar y así te vería feliz, promételo… promete que pase lo que pase no dejaras de ser feliz…- Dijo Yuka intentando no llorar

-lo prometo Yuka… por el amor que me tienes no dejare que los problemas me hagan infeliz- le sonrió y estaba a punto de darle un beso en su mejilla cuando de pronto la panda movió la cabeza para terminar dándose un beso en los labios que tomo por sorpresa a Po

-ese… fue mi primer beso y me gusto…- dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tenue color rojizo –adiós Po- dijo con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo de felicidad

-Yuka…- susurro el panda –te extrañare…- dijo sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho

-y tu… maestra Tigresa cuida a Po porque sino vendré y te atormentare…- le amenazo en un tono fingidamente amenazante

-no me lo tienes que decir dos veces… lo cuidare y por supuesto también le daré todo mi corazón solo a él- dijo Tigresa afirmando mientras miraba a Po

De pronto Yuka corrió rápidamente hacia Po y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este lo abrazo mientras se le escapaban un par de lagrimas para finalmente separarse de él y extendiendo su brazo le ofreció una pequeña estatuilla de madera con la imagen de Po

-esto es para que me recuerdes- dijo mirándolo con ojos llorosos pero intentando sonreír

-gracias Yuka- dijo tomando la estatuilla para luego atraerla de nuevo hacia él y abrazarla enérgicamente

-ya es tiempo…- dijo uno de los maestros indicando que ya se tenían que ir

-si… adiós a los dos y… diles a mis padres que siempre los amare…- dijo mientras empezaba a elevarse del suelo en dirección a la luz

-esperen maestros… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que nos devuelvan a nuestra dimensión?- pregunto Po antes de que se cerrara el portal

-¿Por qué querrían volver a ese sitio?... este lugar es tranquilo y pacifico aquí podrán criar una familia y tener una vida feliz… allá solo se verán en peligro día tras día y podrían morir… ¿es eso lo que desean?- dijo uno de los maestros

Po y Tigresa se miraron por un segundo pensando en lo que había dicho el maestro pero por más que lo pensaran era la misma realidad, sus amigos estaban ahí y también el maestro Shifu, aunque ninguno de ellos fuera el "verdadero" igual no importaba era un lugar perfecto para tener una vida feliz y no la iban a desaprovechar así que ambos sacudieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo dando una respuesta negativa

-no… no queremos regresar…- dijo Po sonriendo decididamente

-porque este lugar es ideal y no queremos nada más que ser felices juntos…- dijo Tigresa completando la frase de Po mientras lo miraba con decisión

-querrán saber porque los separamos de su mundo y sus amigos ¿no?...- pregunto uno de los maestros

-pues si… es decir derrotamos al mal ¿no? Por eso nos deberíamos haber quedado en nuestra dimensión…- dijo Po un tanto confundido

- lo que sucede es que se volvieron tan poderosos especialmente ustedes dos con su amor llegaron al nivel de un maestro del cielo y un mortal con ese poder podía corromper la estabilidad del tiempo y el espacio tan solo con pensarlo así que borramos sus recuerdos y los intercambiamos por los de esta dimensión, los separamos y a ti te dimos a alguien de tu misma especie esperando que no volvieras a recordar a esta felina… es antinatural pero no podemos contra el amor verdadero y por eso pensamos que si su amor desaparecía su poder también y así evitar algún posible riesgo… los sentimientos de los mortales son volubles- explico el maestro

Pero… entonces ¿Quién me susurraba y quien me ayudaba a llegar a Tigresa? Es que bueno… vera- le conto Po todo lo ocurrido con aquella zorra y que se había identificado como uno de los maestros del cielo

- Hmm Gradiel… pues ese nombre me es familiar pero era de un ángel caído, era el nombre del hermano del ángel caído que enfrentaron en su dimensión- respondió el maestro

-ya entiendo… entonces era una trampa…- dijo Po con semblante pensativo

-así parece bueno ya ha pasado el peligro y ustedes podrán vivir felices para siempre aprovéchenlo- dijo el maestro mientras el portal se cerraba por completo

Po y Tigresa se alejaron más unidos que nunca y agradeciendo el gran sacrificio de Yuka, se dirigieron al cuarto de Po y abrazados firmemente se miraron con una sonrisa pues lo peor ya había pasado y ahora no habrá nadie que se interpusiera en su felicidad, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Habían pasado ya dos años, Po había construido una sección especial en el palacio de jade y ahora tenían jóvenes estudiantes aprendiendo el antiguo y sagrado arte del Kung Fu mientras ambos peleaban como practica, aunque a veces se pasaban un poco y se lastimaban para después curarse uno al otro, el dia después de que Yuka "murió" ambos fueron a darle la mala noticia a sus padres y Po les entrego una carta que había escrito ese día, la había colocado en su habitación a la vista, sus padres le hicieron un digno funeral y los dos asistieron, presentaron sus condolencias y aun después de eso siguieron pensando en lo que hizo y sintiéndose culpables por lo sucedido pero lo hecho, hecho estaba no había nada que hacer, y para colmo habían deseado con toda su alma tener un bebe pero sin éxito hasta que una noche justo después de fundir sus cuerpo rodeados de un mar de amor y caricias cuando Po dejo su semilla en el interior de su amada felina, estaban dormidos y no notaron como una suave luz aparecía, tomando una forma borrosa mientras una mano traslucida se posaba sobre el vientre de Tigresa a través de los cobertores quitándola rápidamente dejando en la piel de la felina la marca de una estrella dorada, la estrella de la esperanza y varios días más tarde Tigresa sintió lo que jamás creyo sentir… estaba embarazada, y después de eso tuvieron cuatro hermosos hijos, dos tigresas ambas niñas y dos pandas ambos niños, les pusieron de nombres Tigresa, Yuka, Po y Shifu y desde ese día Po tomaba todas las mañanas aquella estatuilla que Yuka le había dado antes de irse y la besaba suavemente

-gracias… solo tu podías hacer realidad nuestro anhelo- dijo abrazando la estatuilla contra su pecho

-lo hice por amor… solo para hacerte feliz- se escucho una voz pero no se vio a nadie mientras Po sentía una suave caricia en su mejilla y un suave beso en su boca

Po no podía estar equivocado, era ella, aun a pesar de tanto tiempo recordaba aquel beso que le dio de despedida y no pudo mas que sonreír, guardar la estatuilla en un lugar seguro y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Tigresa quien tenía un enorme vientre de embarazo, estaban esperando mas niños que corretearan en casa y que dieran aun mas felicidad a su vida

-¿Cómo estas linda?- le pregunto Po a la felina acercándose a ella y acariciándole su vientre

-me siento bien querido- dijo sonriéndole con gran calidez mientras colocaba su garra sobre la del panda

Se miraron con ternura para luego mirar ambos el vientre de la felina, el milagro que les hizo realidad su deseo y les dio aun mas felicidad, pero ambos sabían que no había sido solo un milagro sino que por el amor de un alma pura que dio su vida por la felicidad de quien amaba… aun ahora su alma tenía el poder para brindarles ese hermoso milagro, Yuka… no sabían cómo agradecerle, pero por alguna razón sentían que con su felicidad le era más que suficiente

Bien, como lo pidieron, este es el final que todos querían así que lo modificaré y dejaré el otro como final alternativo unico, espero les agrade pues lo hago porque me lo pidieron, gracias por sus comentarios.


	16. Final alternativo

Final alternativo

El sol se levantaba en el valle de la paz cubriendo de luz todo aquello que tocaba con sus suaves rayos dorados, llegando al cuarto donde dormía plácidamente un panda y junto a él una felina con la cabeza gacha igualmente dormida mientras una larga línea de saliva salía de su boca y llegaba hasta el suelo. El panda empezó a despertar lentamente y aclarando su vista voltea hacia todos lados encontrándose en un lugar que no había visto antes pero le parecía familiar pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de la felina dormida de manera tan graciosa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que hizo reaccionar inmediatamente a Tigresa despertándose rápidamente pero con calma

-buenos días dormilona, ¿te quedaste esperando a que yo despertara?- dijo Po un poco sonrojado pero intentando contener la risa

-¿eh?... yo… bueno…- Tigresa se sonrojo igual y no supo que decir, pero fijándose mejor nota toda la baba que salía de su boca y se limpia rápidamente quedando totalmente apenada

-gracias, es por eso que siempre te amé, aparentas dureza pero tienes un corazón tierno- le dijo el panda sonriéndole cálidamente mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de la felina

-no… no es nada pero…- dijo apartando con suavidad la mano del panda –tu lo dijiste nosotros no tenemos futuro, tu… tu quieres tener hijos pero… conmigo no podrás tenerlos… mejor ve con esa panda… se feliz y ten muchos hijos- le sonrió Tigresa pero mirándolo con ojos llenos de tristeza

-p… pero… a… a mi realmente no…- intento explicar Po pero fue interrumpido por el suave toque de la garra de Tigresa sobre su boca

-no lo digas… sino mi último día aquí será simplemente una tortura…- le dijo derramando lagrimas intentando no romper en llanto

-u… ¿ultimo día?... ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo con una gran confusión que se proyectaba en su rostro

-si… hice un trato… te curaban y yo tomaría tu lugar en el más allá, te darían el resto de lo que me quedaba de vida y… pagaría mi crimen por haberme dejado llevar por la oscuridad… me dieron un día para despedirme de todos y al ocultarse el sol en el horizonte me iré para siempre…- dijo con pesadez en su voz mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada

-no… no pueden hacer eso… si yo era el que debía irme… entonces me iré, no permitiré que tu tomes mi lugar y menos por algo que no fue tu…- fue interrumpida esta vez por un beso de la felina quien se separo rápidamente y lo abrazo

-lo que hice estuvo mal y sobre todo casi te maté a ti… al panda que más amo en este mundo… no puedo perdonarme eso… y no dejare que sacrifiques tu vida solo por salvar la mía, tú me importas demasiado

De pronto se escucha una voz en la puerta que los saca de su tierna escena separándose de inmediato con las caras de ambos completamente ruborizadas

-Tigresa… hija ¿estás ahí?- dijo una voz muy familiar

-si… si papá aquí estoy entra- respondió Tigresa con un leve toque de nerviosismo en su voz

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?- pregunta con expresión seria el panda rojo

-solo… solo estaba viendo que Po estuviera bien- dijo Tigresa mostrando serenidad pero con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

-por cierto ¿Quién es el hija?- pregunto Shifu un tanto extrañado ya que nunca lo había visto

-es… es solo un viejo amigo del orfanato, cuando era niña… él fue el único amigo que tuve que… no me vio como un monstruo… - dijo Tigresa bajando gradualmente la voz hasta terminar en un susurro

-entiendo, bueno espero estés bien… ¿quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Po

-yo… no se… no quiero molestar y además no tengo mucha ha…- fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estomago provocando que el panda enrojeciera de pena

-veo que tu estomago no piensa lo mismo, anda acompáñanos- dijo soltando una sonora carcajada Shifu mientras le hablaba en un tono extrañamente amable

-s… si muchas gracia… maestro- dijo haciendo el típico saludo de guerrero

-luego me dirás donde aprendiste todo eso ya que… esos son conocimientos avanzados de kung fu- dijo recordando la pose de paz interior que había hecho el panda el día anterior y empezando a tomar camino hacia la salida

-si… claro maestro-

Todos sentados en el pequeño comedor tenían cada uno su comida favorita mientras le servían a Po un plato con rebanadas de tofu junto con una hoja de jinko y todos empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente pero Tigresa no había tocado su comida, solo estaba mirando fijamente su plato con la cabeza agachada, mas no paso desapercibido por su amiga Víbora

-Tigresa ¿te sucede algo? Casi no has tocado tu comida- le dijo Víbora mientras colocaba la punta de su cola sobre el hombro de la felina

-yo… si… es que… tengo que decirles algo importante a todos- dijo sin mirar a Víbora con un tono desanimado en su voz

-lo que sea puedes decirnos, nosotros te comprenderemos- dijo mirando a los demás de manera fulminante provocando miedo en todos los demás excepto en Shifu que solo la miraba con seriedad

-escuchen… yo hice algo muy malo… este panda que ven no es ordinario…. Nosotros venimos de otro tiempo solo que no lo recordábamos hasta dentro de poco pero… fui dominada por la oscuridad y antes de que el muriera nos llevaron a juicio ante los siete maestros del cielo, me encontraron culpable… pero yo ofrecí mi vida a cambio de que salvaran la suya y pidiéndoles que me dieran un poco de tiempo para despedirme me lo dieron, solo el día de hoy… en el crepúsculo yo me iré para siempre…- dijo Tigresa muy seriamente, sintiendo una gran culpa al recordar lo que había hecho

-pero… ¿Por qué dejaste que te envolviera la oscuridad?- pregunto Víbora algo incrédula

-porque… tú fuiste poseída por ella antes de mí y…- no pudo terminar la frase al recordar aquella escena que le mostraron los maestros sobre la manera en que fue seducida por la oscuridad, viendo el beso que Víbora le había dado

-Y ¿Qué?- pregunto Víbora algo impaciente

-y… me… b… besaste…- dijo Tigresa poniéndose tan roja que empezó a sentirse algo mareada

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Víbora totalmente sonrojada –n… no puede ser es decir… ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres y…- dijo muy nerviosa hasta sentir que las palabras ya no le salían de la boca

-fuiste poseída por la oscuridad… tu no sabias lo que hacían con tu cuerpo… por eso no te culpo de nada- le dijo tranquilamente Tigresa

-pero…- Víbora no supo que mas decir y solo atino a guardar silencio y aceptar lo sucedido

-padre… si está bien por ti… deseo pasar mi ultimo día con Po ya que lo amo mucho y es la última vez que lo veré así que…- dijo mirándolo de manera suplicante para después mirar a Po quien la volteo a ver y como si le hubiera leído la mente solo le sonrió con calidez

-e… está bien hija pero…- dijo Shifu un poco incrédulo a pesar de que el sabia que jamás le mentiría o le haría alguna broma de mal gusto

-lo se parece imposible de creer pero es cierto aun así no puedo decirte de donde vengo ni nada de la otra dimensión sino podría ser peligroso para ustedes… y no me podría perdonar eso- le dijo seriamente intentando disipar sus dudas

-bueno si nos disculpan…- dijo Po levantándose y saliendo junto a Tigresa

Ambos salieron del lugar teniendo planeado ir a los jardines a hablar un poco cuando en el umbral de la entrada aparece Yuka con una cara de sorpresa al verlos juntos (muy juntos) y sin decir nada se acerca a Po y lo toma bruscamente del brazo llevándolo afuera casi a la fuerza apartándolo de la felina y cuando estaban a una buena distancia la panda miro a Po con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos mientras daba repetitivos golpes con la punta de su zapato

-¿Qué sucede aquí?...- pregunto cortante Yuka

-por favor Yuka… no es lo que piensas si pero no puedo decirte nada es mejor así…- le dijo Po un tanto nervioso por la actitud de Yuka

-entonces sino confías en mi… mejor olvídate de mí porque… yo nunca te ocultaría nada- le dijo Yuka dándole la espalda mientras su voz empezaba a sonar un tanto llorosa

-está bien… pero ¿aunque sea una locura prometes que me creerás?- dijo Po acercándose lentamente a ella

-yo confió en ti así que hare mi mejor intento…- dijo un poco más tranquila pero aun dándole la espalda

-escucha bien… cuando nos desmayamos ayer fuimos llevados ante los siete maestros del cielo ella… fue juzgada comprendes ella se irá esta noche apenas se oculte completamente el sol… la amo… pero sé que no tenemos futuro… estoy seguro que contigo podría ser completamente feliz, solo te pido déjame pasar este ultimo día a su lado ¿sí?- le dice mientras la abraza cálidamente y besa su mejilla

-no bromees… si quieres escaparte con ella ¡solo dímelo! Yo… yo…. Lo entenderé- dijo bastante alterada y hablando entre sollozos mientras se alejaba rompiendo el abrazo

-no bromeo y no me escapare con ella… tu me importas tanto como ella y si no me crees vigílanos todo el día de todos modos… no pensamos salir del palacio- dijo Po un poco desanimado por la reacción de la panda

-está bien los tendré vigilados… y si te escapas con ella… no lo impediré…- dijo deprimida Yuka al pensar que los vería dándose besos o abrazos frente a ella sin importarles nada más y finalmente los vería escaparse los dos juntos saludándola burlonamente mientras se alejaban de su vista –después de todo ni siquiera me has dicho que quieres ser mi novio…- dijo secamente la panda

-ojala pudieras creerme… pero de eso te darás cuenta tu misma…-le dijo Po antes de darse media vuelta y llegar a donde se encontraba Tigresa

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver la cara desanimada del panda

-nada es que… piensa que me voy a escapar contigo o algo así… esta celosa- dijo Po soltando un enorme suspiro para tratar de recobrar un poco los ánimos

-enserio… bueno quizás deberíamos hacerlo solo para molestarla más eh- le dijo Tigresa sonriéndole con complicidad mientras le daba pequeños golpes con su codo al brazo del panda

-por favor no bromees con eso… el amor es complicado… y ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunta cambiando de tema mientras intenta recobrar su buen animo

-demos un paseo- le sugirió Tigresa mientras tomaban camino hacia el árbol de duraznos

Mientras ambos caminaban pensaban en ¿qué sucedería después?, ¿qué le harían a Tigresa?, ¿cómo podría Po seguir viviendo sabiendo que la única persona que había amado tanto se iría para siempre? y ¿Qué pasaría entre Yuka y él? Mientras Tigresa solo pensaba en que no podría estar nunca más al lado de aquel panda gordo y tonto que le robo su corazón pero se consolaba un poco pensando que sería más feliz con alguien de su especie y por su culpa el casi muere por estos hechos ella creía que no era digna de estar a su lado, por eso solo se abandonaba a la idea de irse y quizás en otra vida… estarían juntos para siempre y al llegar al "durazno de la sabiduría" se sentaron bajo su sombra en silencio

-aquí… fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso ¿recuerdas Po?- dijo Tigresa rompiendo el silencio mientras lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo Tigresa…? Si gracias a eso pude liberar todo el poder de la espada de los héroes… aunque para serte franco aquella vez estaba temblando de los nervios, no sabía si me arrancarías la cabeza por mi atrevimiento- se rio el panda mientras miraba a la felina tiernamente

-pues si no te hubieras arriesgado jamás habríamos tenido esta hermosa relación

-y ya empiezan con cursilerías…- decía Yuka escondida detrás de unos arbustos cercanos mientras ponía cara de asco

-Po… antes de irme quisiera darte un regalo el más preciado que tengo… por mi amor in importar si amas a aquella panda te entregare mi virginidad… solo a ti porque eres a quien más eh amado en toda mi vida- dijo Tigresa derramando lagrimas de felicidad mientras le dedicaba una amorosa sonrisa al panda

-p… pero… Tigresa ¿estás segura de eso?... yo… no quisiera lastimarte y…- no pudo decir más pues Tigresa había silenciado su boca con un beso apasionado (aunque algo húmedo)

-claro tontito y no te preocupes aunque duela por unos instantes se que será más el placer y la felicidad que sentiremos en nuestros corazones- le dijo para después darle un beso en la nariz – sígueme conozco el lugar apropiado- dijo Tigresa en una actitud un tanto coqueta

Ambos se levantaron y al voltear una vez más hacia el árbol creyó ver una figura transparente parecida a una tortuga con una capa blanca sostenida por un bastos sonriéndole mientras escuchaba en su mente "ella era tu destino, pero la dejaste ir", el panda no entendió por completo lo que le había dicho esa voz por lo que con esa duda en su mente volteo de nuevo su cabeza hacia el frente y siguieron caminando unos cuantos minutos para finalmente llegar al "estanque de lagrimas sagradas" y después de hacer una leve reverencia Tigresa comenzó a desvestirse lentamente frente a los ojos de Po mientras el solo miraba atentamente sintiendo cada vez mas deseo por tenerla entre sus patas y hacerla completamente suya pero a la vez sentía miedo, miedo de lastimarla… miedo de no poder controlarse y comportarse como toda una bestia sin delicadeza, sin amor solo deseo carnal… él no quería que eso pasara pero era la primera vez que haría el amor con alguien a quien amaba y solo rogaba que ambos lo disfrutaran por igual y así poder demostrarse el amor que se tenían antes de separarse para siempre.

Al mirar a Tigresa sentía como lentamente sus dudas se disipaban quedando en su mente la hermosa figura de la felina teniendo puesto únicamente su ropa interior, entonces el panda se acerco lentamente mientras Tigresa se mostraba algo apenada pero Po la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente mientras la acariciaba con lentitud haciendo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo para finalmente quitarle lentamente lo poco de ropa que ocultaba un bello "botón" rosado y con delicadeza acaricio la parte más sensible de la felina mientras ella despojaba de su ropa al panda dejando ver un gran miembro erecto que la asustaba un poco, pero decidida y con movimientos dignos de una bailarina profesional (no una bailarina "exótica") se sumergió el agua para luego atraer al panda con movimientos provocativos y cuando el panda se adentro en las profundidades de aquella laguna fue aprisionado lentamente por los brazos y piernas de Tigresa que se envolvían en el mientras se daban un dulce beso y de manera juguetona Tigresa le indico a Po que estaba lista con una mirada irresistible que lo único que provoco fue que el panda se excitara aun mas y envolviéndola protectoramente en sus brazos empezó a buscar la entrada a esa cueva de amor de Tigresa pero por su inexperiencia no logro encontrarla así que lentamente sintió como ella lo guiaba hasta donde el placer se volvía celestial y lentamente empezó a entrar en su interior cuidando no lastimarla pero cada vez se sentía mas y mas excitado hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más e introdujo todo su miembro en el interior de Tigresa de un solo movimiento tomando así su virginidad de forma brusca y haciéndola gritar por el dolor haciéndolo detenerse en ese instante mirándola preocupada y acariciando su mejilla ella lo vuelve a mirar de una forma provocativa mientras le sonreía y lo besaba enrollando sus piernas a la cadera del panda y empezando a moverse con lentitud acariciándose mientras Po baja su cabeza y empieza a besar todo su cuello escuchando sus suaves gemidos mientras el mismo empezaba a dejar escapar gemidos cada vez mas fuertes hasta que ambos se sentían en el séptimo cielo del placer sintiendo como se unían sus cuerpos en una danza perfecta de gemidos, placer y movimientos cada vez más vigorosos, llegando al éxtasis, sintiendo como llegaban al final del camino del placer mientras sus orgasmos eran acompañados con un suave grito de placer que ambos dieron al unisonó para finalmente terminar unidos flotando sin rumbo dentro de las tranquilas aguas de la laguna mientras sus rostros mostraban una amplia sonrisa mirándose en un intimo silencio y dándose finalmente un tierno beso acompañado por un cálido "te amo" que ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya fuera del agua los dos se miraron con ternura aunque Tigresa inmediatamente bajo la mirada con una expresión de tristeza y Po sin demora el abrazo con todo su amor intentando consolarla

-tranquila Tigresa… fue mi culpa… por eso tenía miedo de hacer esto… porque sabía que te lasti…- dijo Po pero fue interrumpido

-no es eso… es que… este momento fue tan hermoso pero… no podre volver a sentir nada así nunca más- dijo con voz quebrada por la tristeza hasta terminar sollozando mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Po

Po no pudo decir absolutamente nada solo se quedo en silencio acariciándola con ternura a Tigresa haciendo que se calmara poco a poco hasta que dejo de llorar pero aun sintiendo un gran peso en su corazón que se reflejaba en su rostro, volvieron a vestirse en silencio viendo como el ocaso se podía ver claramente, faltaban pocos minutos para que el sol se ocultara por completo así que volvieron rápidamente al palacio de jade donde estaban los cuatro furiosos y el maestro Shifu reunidos esperando a que ambos volvieran y en el momento en que llegaron una intensa luz se abrió paso entre la negrura del firmamento dejando ver a los siete maestros del cielo

-estas lista para aceptar tu destino guerrera Tigresa- dijeron los siete al mismo tiempo mientras en el suelo se abría un inmenso agujero completamente oscuro y en el fondo figuras de criaturas horribles y deformes con rostros espeluznantes que parecían celebrar la llegada de Tigresa

-¡esperen! Por favor se los suplico ¿no pueden permitirle quedarse aquí a mi lado? después de todo casi me mata a mí y por eso al menos su alma debería estar aquí para protegerme…

-Po… basta… no hagas esto más difícil por favor- dijo con una desgarradora mirada de tristeza

-pero… no fue tu culpa… ese maldito te esclavizo y no pudiste hacer nada…- dijo Po intentando defender a Tigresa

-no Po… te equivocas… pude haberlo evitado pero… empecé a dudar… creí que a un error que estuviéramos juntos… y me deje llevar por esa confusión hasta permitir que ese ser me controlara y pensé que quizás si… me deshacía de ti no volvería a tener dudas de nuevo y podría buscar a alguien de mi propia especie pero después de hoy me siento totalmente segura de que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro pero… de todos modos no podremos estar juntos… vive feliz tu vida y guarda nuestro encuentro en tu corazón para siempre…- dijo Tigresa con lagrimas en sus ojos para finalmente lanzarse al vacio dejando un rastro de lagrimas hasta el fondo mirando por última vez el cielo estrellado sabiendo que sufriría una eternidad en aquel macabro lugar.

Habiéndose cerrado el enorme agujero, Po solo se desplomo en el suelo sin poder hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente mientras los demás lloraban en silencio e incluso Yuka que se encontraba cerca del lugar sintió que el corazón se encogía por lo sucedido y por ver a Po tan destrozado y acercándose al panda lo abrazo con suavidad guardando un respetuoso silencio por el dolor de quien amaba.

A la mañana siguiente emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa, Po solo seguía pensando que si no hubiera sido por él, sino hubiera hecho ese viaje, ella aun seguiría viva, y así siguió atormentándose hasta que finalmente pudo pensar con suficiente claridad

-"ella ya no está… haya sido o no mi culpa no puedo seguir atormentándome por algo que ya sucedió… ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?... podría intentar ser feliz con Yuka pero… después de lo que hice no sé si tenga aun el derecho de que me dé su amor y su cariño o… podría simplemente irme y vagar hasta encontrar la muerte, así… quizás pueda estar a su lado… aunque sea en el infierno… no se qué debo hacer pero… al menos debo intentarlo…"- pensaba Po solo mirando al frente mientras Yuka caminaba a su lado en silencio

- Yuka… ¿tu aun me amas?- pregunto Po con tono desanimado y sin mirarla

-claro que si Po, se cuanto la amaste pero… no porque se haya ido pierdas tus esperanzas de ser feliz… y sea como sea yo siempre te amare- respondió Yuka con un suave tono de voz intentando levantarle el animo

El panda sonrió levemente y pensó que podría tener la oportunidad de ser feliz y la aprovecharía y así volvieron a la aldea de los pandas, Po le pidió a su amiga de la infancia casarse con él y después de algunos años tuvieron a su primer hija a la que nombraron "Tigresa", luego Po un hombre hecho y derecho tenía varias hectáreas donde cultivaba el arroz y el bambú y con dos hijos mas mientras otro estaba en camino, era feliz pero en las noches antes de acostarse tomaba un rollo de papel y fingía leerlo tranquilamente mientras en su mente revivía aquellos dulces momentos que fueron los más felices de toda su vida para luego guardar el rollo y acostarse a dormir pero sintió que una calida presencia se acercaba a el

-me alegro de que seas feliz, eso me hace feliz a mi también… te amo- termino de decir aquella voz que él no oía desde hace varios años y sintiendo un beso en su mejilla simplemente se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro como aquella tarde que se volvió uno con la persona que había sido destinada solo para el… Tigresa.

Bueno amigos este cuento se acabo jejeje pero no se preocupen posteare otros dos finales alternos porque como podrán deducir el quedarse con Yuka en esa dimensión no era la única opción así que espero hayan disfrutado esta historia y espero volver de nuevo con otra mas y como siempre espero sus reviews y agradezco a todos los que me pusieron al menos uno en cada capítulo jejeje cuídense mucho y los saluda su amigo escritor el lobo cairon, hasta la próxima XD


	17. Agradecimiento

Hola, escribo esto especialmente para agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia, me gustaría haberla hecho más larga, más interesante pero no tengo tanta experiencia como quisiera y aunque digan que esta bien, interesante, y otras cosas, yo se que no es perfecta ya que soy humano y por lo tanto no puedo hacer cosas perfectas. En fin los invito a seguir leyendo mis historias y a dejar comentarios, si se que muchos no los dejan por muchas razones pero piensen en que los escritores que escriben en esta gran pagina para ustedes los lectores, solo esperamos palabras de aliento porque se siente feo cuando te ignoran. Por eso pido muy humildemente tomense unos segundos, un minuto, lo que quieran para dar su opinion, ya sea que les gustara o que sintieran que algo le falta, cosas que se puedan mejorar, entre otras cosas. Piensenlo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y sus comentarios hacía esta historia. Hasta otra historia.

PD: muy probablemente haga una continuación de esta historia y será ya con los hijos de Po y Tigresa y sus nuevas aventuras, romances y demás ya que bueno en estos momentos estoy preparando las ultimas historias que subiré al area de My little pony pero además estan el servicio social de dia y la escuela nocturna, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en una buena historia, pero tenganme paciencia y juro que no se arrepentirán, lo prometo.


End file.
